The Green Flame Torch (Heirloom Series: Book 1)
by Galya
Summary: The empathetic, neice of Severus Snape, Lilah, goes to Hogwarts for answers on her past. She finds herself caught in the middle of an ancient grudge between the founders involving the mysterious Green Flame Torch. Story finished!
1. A Cold Day in November

A/N: This is the first Potter fic I ever wrote, let alone my first novel. So, please keep in mind I was just learning the ways of writing and the fandom while creating this. Am very pleased with how it turned out. Is a great accomplishment to write a whole "book". Please read and review! Much love goes out to Xenia.

The Green Flame Torch

**Chapter 1 A Cold Day in November**

The Snape estate, Abundantia Manor, is one of the grandest in the town of Token. It's situated on top of a large hill, in the center point of town and the family has lived and prospered in it for generations. The estate itself is made of sandstone that has aged over the years and turned a soft golden hue. It gives the impression, from a distance, that Abundantia is made of gold. It is always said in Token; "When an estate is bountiful in propriety, so is the family." This could be agreed upon with the Snape's, who were known for being regal, civil, and above all wealthy.

The manor across a small valley, on top of a slightly lower hill, was the Malfoy estate. It wasn't as old as Abundantia, but it did have an air of propriety, if not more. The manor was large to be sure, made of the best white marble imported from Athens, Greece. The front was held up my four large columns with a relief of a dragon on each one. The estate was not the soft hue of gold like Abundantia, but a cold blue white that reflected any light shone on it, which made looking at the manor painful. As with Abundantia the estate reflected the family.

It was a cold November morning in Token and the lady of the Malfoy estate had just woken up. She walked up and down the corridors repeatedly without saying a word to anyone. The silence was broken by the sudden shriek of a baby. She looked at one of the house elves that was watching her nervously, and tilted her head swiftly in the direction of the shrieks. The little house elf ran off without looking back. Soon the shrieks were replaced by the soft cooing of the baby as it was put back to sleep.

"Where is he?" the lady whispered to herself as she pushed her long white blonde hair out of her face.

She was wearing an elegant night robe, made of blue silk, and had quite a beautiful face herself. Except for the sneer she would get when one of the house elves would ask her what was wrong. She was young, in her early twenties, and by the look of her red eyes, hadn't slept well in a few days. She finally gave up pacing and fell down, exhausted, in a chair.

 Without even looking at one of the house elves she commanded, "Bring me some tea."

Two house elves ran off and the others sat down staring at her.

"Can't you find something to do, then stare at me! Go wash something you meddlesome creatures!" she snapped.

Immediately all the house elves ran around the house frantic, grabbing wash rags and the first thing they could find, and cleaning it. Just at that moment the two house elves came running back in with a tray of tea. They abandoned the tea and joined the rest in the cleaning. The lady ignored the tea and leaned back in her chair. She faced forward, in front of her was a young blonde man, all in black, that appeared out of nowhere. She jumped up in her seat.

"Narcissa, I'm sorry," said the man in black.

"You startled me," said Narcissa as she got out of her seat and ran to him. "I was so worried, what happened?"

She hugged him and escorted him to the chair she was just in. 

"I couldn't find her anywhere," he said with a heavy sigh.

"That little vixen," snarled Narcissa. " She can't of gotten far."

"I have searched everywhere, but one," said the man as he looked out the window towards Abundantia.

"She would be daft to go there, wouldn't she?" asked Narcissa, as she put her fingers through his hair.

"Hopefully not," he said wringing his hands. "For all are sakes."

At that moment, the young cries of the baby were heard again. The man rose from the chair and began to walk in their direction.

"Lucius, what about the child?" asked Narcissa urgently.

Lucius turned around to face her, but couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes.

"I'm working on it," he said in a half whisper, staring at the wall behind her.

He then turned around and continued walking, followed by his wife.

* * *

In Abundantia Mrs. Bianca Snape was found pacing her room, as well. She was in her late forties and still very attractive. She wore an elegant robe of scarlet and her light brown hair was up in butterfly pins. She tried reading to calm her nerves but her mind kept wondering. The hours ticked trudgingly by and eventually it was midday when she felt her stomach rumble. Realizing she hadn't left her room in hours, she ventured out to find something to eat. She exited her room and made her way down three lengthy staircases. She entered the informal dining room and sat down.

"Nina, come in here please," called Bianca to a door.

Within a few minutes a small house elf with floppy ears like a rabbit, round eyes, and a dress that resembled a child's apron appeared.

"Yes, ma'am?" asked Nina as she curtsied.

"Can you ask them in the kitchen to fix me some soup, nothing heavy? Oh, and a glass of wine."

Nina looked at her perplexed about the order, being that it was bit early for wine, but curtsied and agreed. Bianca looked around the empty large room and a shiver went up her spine. She pulled her robe tightly around her. The fireplace in the corner was ablaze, but the room was far too enormous for the fireplace to have any effect on it. Bianca got out of her seat and found one closer to the fireplace.

She stared at the mantle above the fireplace with the many photos it had upon it. The pictures were particularly of three children: her two daughters and son. Other pictures had her youngest girl with two of her friends giggling and posing like singers. Bianca smiled to herself and let out a soft giggle. The girls began to dance and sing, although they couldn't be heard. Her son in the picture next to it was covering his ears and sticking his tongue out at the girls.

Then, the flames in the fireplace began to flicker violently and turned green. Bianca jumped out of her seat as a cloud of green flames appeared and a man holding a little girl appeared. He stepped out of the fireplace and Bianca ran to him. He had a sallow complexion, long black hair, and a long crooked nose.

"Severus! Oh, my dear I was so frightened and-" Bianca stopped as her eyes arrived on the child. "I don't understand."

Severus carried the child, who was fast asleep, and laid her down in one of the chairs. She fit perfectly in a little curled up ball, being that she couldn't have been more than two. The flames became green again and the ashes swirled around. A young woman this time appeared and stepped out of the flames helped by Severus. The woman coughed loudly as she brushed away the ashes off of her robe. Bianca ran to the young woman with a shriek.

"Imogen! My Imogen!" cried Bianca as she embraced the woman. "Oh, my darling, I thought I'd never see you again!"

Imogen held Bianca tight and began to cry as well.

"I'm so sorry mummy," she sobbed.

_~A/N: For updates on upcoming chapters and art check out my Yahoo group. ~_


	2. A Chance Meeting

A/N: I know it will seem like Lilah is a Mary Sue, and I will admit she started out that way, but thanks to much research, she ended up very different in the end. I think you enjoy her slightly darker turn. Please read and review! Love and hugs goes to Xenia!

Chapter 2: A Chance Meeting 

Lilah was walking home from St. Mary's Secondary School for Girls. Her dark brown hair was short and curled under with a bright red headband to decorate. The headband matched perfectly with her bright red pleated skirt, blazer, and tie. She carried a satchel, which had stickers and patches of snakes, flowers, and moons on it. Her face was tan and very pretty with a small mole under her left eye. She had distant almond shaped hazel eyes that were usually watching the floor. To an outside person it couldn't be guessed that she was a witch.

 She was called Lilah Snape even though her first name was actually Variana. Her family refused to call her by her first name and in the grand tradition of snobs gave no reason for this. So, Lilah went by her middle name. She didn't mind because she was named after Harry Potter's mother, who had been  friends with Lilah's mother, back in school. The name gave her a sense of bravery and importance and she loved it.  

Lilah, and her mother Imogen, were living in Surrey. Lilah was an average twelve-year-old girl, living a normal Muggle life and didn't mind one bit, at least that is what she told herself.  She spent her days talking on the phone for hours with her best friend Athena and giggling about boys. She loved to go to parties and spend time with her small elite group of girlfriends. Although Lilah had only been living in Surrey for a couple months, she had created such a tight bond with these girls it could be guessed that she had known them forever. The fact was that Lilah never really had problems when making friends. She had a gift to make very strong attachments wherever she was. The reason most likely was because of a gift she had ever since she was born. Lilah was empathetic and had the power to read others emotions. 

Lilah didn't like to leave her friends and go home to a household with just her mum and her owl, Boo. So, everyday she walked home as slowly as possible. Today her pace was exceptionally snail-like. Today her mother and her were to go on holiday for the summer. To most children is a great event. Not to Lilah. Going on holiday meant she would have to visit Grandmama in Token. It wasn't that Grandmama was horrid, but that she tried to control everyone's life. Every time they went to Abundantia fights broke out between Grandmama and Imogen. They usually, if not always were about Lilah. 

Lilah could see it now, they'd arrive and grandmama would look at Lilah and say, "She is growing up so quickly. 'Tis about time she was in school, is it not?" and then Imogen would say, "Mum how many times must we go through this, she is not going to wizarding school, as of yet." Ever since Lilah turned eleven, last Halloween, this argument had been the most prevalent in that household. "She'll be behind the other children if she enters late. Think about her future Imogen!" Grandmama would continue. "I am mum!" Imogen would scream back. The argument would go around in circles like this until Lilah changed the subject or food was served. 

Lilah tried to prolong her arrival home by taking roads she had never been down before, in hopes of getting lost. She arrived at Privet and Wessings. As she walked down this new street she saw a group of boys, lead by a chubby blonde boy around eleven run across the street. They spread out by directions from the chubby one and began to look behind houses, in hedges, and in trash bins. Lilah walked up to the boys curious as to what they were looking for. As she approached, the chubby one ran up to her.

"Have you seen a scrawny boy… with huge glasses…and black hair?" he asked, panting from the little run he did towards her.

She shook her head, no. The chubby boy sighed and stomped of extremely upset. Lilah paid no mind and continued her walk up the street almost getting run over by the searching boys two or three times. She became a bit annoyed and wanted them to find the boy, so that they would stop nearly killing her. As she headed on her way she saw a small black head peak up from behind a hedge and duck back down. Lilah opened her mouth to alert the chubby boy, but then the boy poked his head out again and his face was panicked. She stood still and focused on the hedge and concentrated on the small boy behind the hedge. Soon her stomach began to turn, her heart began to race and the feeling that she was trapped surrounded her and she almost screamed out. She slowly walked towards the bush and peaked over. The small boy backed against the wall with a pitiful look. She placed her finger over her lips and walked out on the sidewalk.

                "Oy, lads, is the boy your looking for have a striped shirt on?" Lilah yelled out.

                The chubby one looked up.

                "Yeah, why?" he said.

"Because I think I just saw a boy like that run down Wessings."

The boys collected together like a flock of bees and proceeded down Wessings, with the chubby one lagging behind. Lilah hurried back to the hedge.

                "Are you alright?" she asked, as she helped the boy up.

"Thanks, I thought you were going to . . . well never mind that. Thanks again," the boy said as he pushed his messy hair out of his face. 

His glasses were broken and being held together with sello-tape, his eyes were a bright green, and he had the most peculiar scar on his forehead that looked like a lightning bolt. Lilah felt her stomach jump and her mouth drop.

                "You're….welcome….Harry Potter." She said almost in a whisper.

The boy stared at her and his eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" he asked as he tried to cover the scar with his hair noticing that Lilah was staring at his forehead.

                "What do you mean? Everyone knows your name."

Harry began to walk backwards away from Lilah.

                "Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

                "No, I just remembered that, er, I have to, er, clean the house."

                "The whole house?"

                "Chores are chores. Cheers."

Harry ran off in the direction of his house. Lilah watched him as he grew smaller and smaller in the distance. Fighting off this sudden urge to go after him. Some noise behind her caught her attention. She turned around and saw that the chubby boy and his gang were starting to come back up the street. She quickly made her way down the road.

After some other minor detours through previously untraveled roads, Lilah finally arrived at her house. She walked up the stairs and opened the tacky blue door. As she entered the smell of strong vanilla candles and beef stew filled the air. 

"Mummy! I'm home!" she called, as she threw off her Mary Jane's and dropped her bag in a beautiful trail behind her. 

"I'm in the kitchen!" called a soft voice.

Lilah entered the small kitchen and found her mother busy stirring an extremely thickened stew. 

                "Where have you been, love?" her mother asked.

Her mother was a gangly weak looking creature with graying straight golden brown hair and gray blue eyes that always looked bloodshot. She looked about a decade older than she was.

                "I was walking about," Lilah shrugged.

                From outside, in flew a stout brown farm owl that landed on Lilah's shoulder.

" Hullo, Boo," she said as she patted the owl. It nipped her lovingly on the finger. Then, her mother bent forwards suddenly and bellowed out a most inhuman sounding cough, scaring Boo from the room. Imogen backed away from the stew and sat down in one of the old wooden dining room chairs.

                "Mummy did you take your medicine?" Lilah asked.

                "Of course I did!" her mother snapped, then collected herself and said gently, "But, it never does any good."

                Lilah walked over to her mother and patted her back thinking of something to cheer her up. Then, it came to her.

                "Oh mummy, guess who I saw today?" Lilah gleefully asked while giving a little hop.

                "Who, my dear?"

                "Harry Potter himself!" Lilah said with a proud look on her face.

Lilah looked at her mum for congrats or some sense of awe, but nothing of the sort happened. Instead her mother put her hand over her mouth as tears filled her eyes and tried to muffle sobs. Her mother quickly made it out of the room.

                "Excuse me," she said mid-sob.

Lilah watched her mum leave and sighed nonchalantly, "Oh mummy."

_~A/N: For updates on upcoming chapters and art check out my Yahoo group. ~_


	3. Acceptance Denied

A/N: Went through the chapters again after almost a year since I finished it. Just a little touch up. I have learned so much about punctuation and grammar since then, I just wanted to make sure the story didn't look like a ten year old wrote it. Please read review! Hearts, stars, clovers, and blue moons to Xenia!

Chapter 3: Acceptance Denied

                Summer in Token began, amazingly enough, argument free. Most the time there, Lilah spent alone, getting lost down the dark corridors of the huge mansion, or at least trying to. Ever since Lilah was two, her mother had suffered from a chronic illness that couldn't be diagnosed. When her illness got to the point that she was hospitalized, Lilah would be moved into Abundantia along with her recuperating mother. Oddly enough when Imogen was in Abundantia she would get well quickly and show no signs of her illness. But, as soon as Imogen began to feel better she would leave, which only lead to her being sick again, then sent into a hospital and the cycle would continue.  So, Lilah knew the corridors extremely well; getting lost was one her favorite childhood pastimes. 

But, the stays in Token were sparatic. When Imogen felt better, or at least lied that she felt better, Lilah and her would leave to any place that struck Imogen's fancy. Within the twelve years of Lilah's life she had lived in Token, England; London, England; Dublin, Ireland; Cannes, France; Salem, Massachusetts; Colon, Germany; and Surrey, England. No matter where she lived though, going to Abundantia, although Lilah would deny it, gave her a certain sense of familiarity and home, which she so craved.

Lilah sat in her room, high up on the third floor, away from everyone else's room. She was brushing out her curls in front of her mirror.

                "You look more like your mother everyday," it said.

                "Liar!" snapped Lilah.

                "What do you mean?"

                "I look nothing like her. My hair is dark and curly, her's is light and straight, and my eyes are hazel her's are blue and-"

                "Why do I even try to make you feel better," sighed the mirror.

                "Sorry," Lilah mumbled.

Lilah put the brush down and leaned in to have a better look at herself. She touched the little mole under her left eye.

"This thing is so gross."

"It makes you unique," the mirror said cheerfully.

"Just what I need. You know he has something odd on his face too and he seems okay. But his scar has significance. I'm just a mutant."

"Are you comparing yourself with that Potter boy again? You would think he was the most important thing in the world."

"Oh, shut up!"

Lilah got up and walked to her bed and lay down. She looked to her wall where hung posters of Muggle and Witch celebrities alike. The biggest poster of her's was of _Xenia_, the biggest witch singer in the world. Xenia was dancing around in a long black robe, split in front with black leather trousers underneath. Xenia had long wavy brown hair, piercing turquoise eyes, a beautiful face, and an incredible body. Lilah sat up and stuck her chest out comparing her tiny figure to Xenia's extremely curvy one.

 Lilah sighed while relaxing her back. Then, leaned over her bed and pulled out a small journal from underneath the floorboards. It was bright blue with a silver crescent moon on the front of it and a sun on the back. She opened it and slowly flipped through the pages. Most pages had clippings and pictures taped to them, with little writings of Lilah's next to it. In the front of the book were many pictures of Muggle celebrities. She flipped past Patrick Swayze and Fred Savage and came upon the witches and wizards. Of course every news article and interview of Xenia's was in there. Towards the back there was a picture of someone new, Harry Potter. She had a couple articles about Harry Potter, mostly about him beginning his first year at Hogwarts. Ever since she saw him in Surrey she started to collect anything about him she could find. She flipped to the back; the journal seemed to never end. She reached for a quill and began to write in it. 

_16/8/91_

_Thought about him again. It's mirror's fault! I am the victim here! NEways, I will meet him and then, he'll realize he is madly in love with me and everything will be perfect. Why can't I just be able to go to Hogwarts!? He is going there! If I go, he'll meet me and I'll tell him about my mum knowing his mum and he would be so happy that he had someone to talk about his parents with and become my bestfriend and he would be in everyone of my classes and of course no other girl would he even look at because he would see we had such a deep connection. Woah! Run on sentence! I'm going to go now._

_Lily_

_HP_

_&_

_LS_

                Lilah put her journal back under her bed and stretched her arms and legs and went for the door. Without anything else to do in the house she decided to begin an expedition to get lost that afternoon and found herself down a dark corridor on the third floor. She knew the floor well; she called it "The Gallery". It was called so because on every wall and in every room hung a tapestry. Some she guessed were older than the mansion itself. Her favorite one, ever since she was a little girl, was the one of the little sleeping green dragon and the child witch napping against a starry night sky. Lilah loved it mostly because of the child witch with her emerald green robe and brown hair weaved in braids and decorated with crescent moons.  Lilah walked up to the tapestry and cupped her hand over her mouth and leaned toward the dragon.

"Mallus, are you asleep?" she whispered.

                The dragon just let out a huff and green smoke emitted from his nostrils. Lilah slouched and placed her hand under the dragons left claw and began to tickle it. The baby dragon began to stir and  repressed giggles surfaced out. He opened up his fiery red eyes.

                "Stop tickling! Mallus taking nap!" the baby dragon screamed out with flames coming from his mouth.

                "Sorry Mally. I just wanted to say hullo," Lilah snapped back.

                The little witch slowly blinked her eyes opened and looked up at Lilah. 

                "Miss Lily back! Me and Mally miss you," she said sadly as she lowered her head.

                "I missed you too, Flora. Mally is in a bad mood, eh?" Lilah whispered to Flora.

                "Yes he bad boy!" screeched little Flora as she reached for her wand. "Flora make him poof!"

                "No Flora!" screamed Lilah while shaking the tapestry. "Leave Mallus alone!"

                Lilah shook so forcefully that the tapestry fell off the wall and gathered in a pile on top of her. Then there was sudden loud bang as Lilah tried to get the tapestry off.

                "Flo! Not again!" screamed Lilah, as she straightened the tapestry.

                When she finally had, she saw Flora standing proudly next to a very distressed Mallus. His head, and claws were the only things visible, the rest of his body seemed to be stuck in the sky.

                "Flora!" yelled Lilah maternally.

                Flora quickly skipped away into a nearby tapestry gleefully.

                "Flo, get back here! Get him out of the sky!" Lilah called after the escaping Flora.

                Mallus hung in the sky not at all shocked by Flora's lack of remorse.

                "She come back when she tired," he told Lilah with a weak smile.

                "No, she has done this too many times. I'll get her back," Lilah said as she picked up the tapestry. 

                She went into a nearby room and lay the tapestry on the bed.

                "I'll be back soon!" she yelled as she ran down the hall.

                "Okay, Mally just stay here!" 

                As Lilah ran down the hall she checked every tapestry hanging for the fugitive. As she was examining a fairly large one of a dark castle, with three witches singing, an owl came fluttering in from a nearby window. In his claws was a large envelope with green lettering on it. Lilah didn't pay much attention to the letter. She rarely ever received mail, and assumed it was for her mother.

                "Hullo, there. Who is it from today?" asked Lilah as she examined it. "Probably junk mail."

                The owl squawked rudely in response. Lilah reached into her pocket and pulled out the only change she had, two Knuts. She gave the owl the money and he left, but not without rudely hoping off of her head. Lilah sat down on the floor as she read the envelope. It was addressed to, Miss Lilah V. Snape, Abundantia, Fourth Floor, Next to the Funny Tapestry, Token. It was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it wasn't the first time she had received a letter from them or any wizarding school in fact.  

                The year Lilah was turning eleven she received a letter from Durmstrang Wizarding School in the Russias. This caused her mother to have an intense crying and coughing fit. At the time Lilah was living in Cannes, France and was confused on why a school so far would want her. Then two weeks later she received a letter from Beauxbaton. It wasn't until late August, when she was visiting Grandmama Bianca, that she received her first letter from Hogwarts. 

                Whenever Lilah received a letter Imogen would lie and write to the school and say that Lilah wasn't interested. And, when Grandmama asked about school, Imogen would again lie and say they hadn't received any acceptance letters. So, when the first letter from Hogwarts arrived at Abundantia Imogen nearly fainted. The small owl laid it on Grandmama's lap while they were having midday tea. Imogen stared at it in shock unable to speak.

                "I was beginning to worry. I thought it was too late to be accepted," said Grandmama as she opened up the letter.

                "Mama, I don't understand," Imogen finally squeaked out.

                "Don't worry dear. Since you told me that dear Lilah hasn't been accepted to any school I took it upon myself to write to Dumbledore. I explained that she was snubbed by those schools," she lowered a voice a little, "for reasons that are out of her control."

Lilah looked at grandmama curiously. Lilah thought that maybe she meant because of her father. Lilah had no memory of her father and only knew that he was dead. She stayed quite and didn't dare ask. The slight mentioning of the word father made Imogen 's face go pale as a ghost. But, her mind was racing between thoughts of her father and school. Her heart palpitated so fast as she glanced nervously between her shocked mother and gleeful grandmama. Lilah jumped to her feet inspite of herself and ran to Grandmama.

                "Oh, Grandmama. You are the greatest!"

                She hugged her Grandmama tightly and turned to her mother, trying to smooth over the situation.

                "Of all schools mummy! I can go to the one you went to!"

                "Lily," Imogen whispered.

                Lilah was overcome with joy and began to dance around the room.

                "I can learn all the spells and be a real witch!" she yelled to the heavens.

                "And you wouldn't have any problems in potions I'm sure of it," giggled Grandmama and Lilah joined her.

                "Variana!" Imogen yelled.

                Lilah stopped giggling and Grandmama looked scandalized at Imogen.

                "If you don't mind, I want to talk to Grandmama, alone," said Imogen coldly.

                Lilah knew by Imogen's tone, that she wasn't going to Hogwarts.

                "Yes mummy," mumbled Lilah, as she headed towards the door.

                She left the drawing room and leaned her ear against the door. Within seconds she heard the argument to end all arguments. Most of it was just a loud murmur to Lilah.  But, she could make out a few phrases: "How could you!",  "Behind my back!", and "Don't get yourself sick." Lilah slouched down on the floor. There were rare times when she felt hatred towards her mother and this was one of those times. 

                Lilah stared at the second letter in her hands and knew that last year's episode could easily be repeated. No matter how much she wanted to go to school, she knew showing it to her mother would only prove to be in vain. Although, nothing could hurt in opening it. She looked around to make sure no one was around and ran into the nearest room. Making sure it was empty she then sat on the bed and opened the letter. Inside was an acceptance letter and a list of items for first year students. Lilah never actually got to read her other acceptance letters. So, she grabbed the letter first, it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZADRY_

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We have extended the date of your owl arrival date to no later than August 20.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress 

                Lilah heard a giggle from behind her. She turned and saw Flora swinging on a branch in a tapestry of a forest, with unicorns. Lilah confronted the little witch and made her return to her tapestry and help Mallus. Then, Lilah headed to her room. She tried to hide the letter but after hundreds appeared under her bed she was found out, and the summer was anything but quiet.

_~A/N: For updates on upcoming chapters and art check out my Yahoo group. ~_


	4. Uncle Severus

_A/N: Am going through the story and trying to edit out all the "fat" as my English  Proff would say. I hope it runs a little smoother now. Xenia is the brains behind a lot of this. ~hugs~_ Chapter 4: Uncle Severus 

                Lilah sat up in her room in Surrey reading _Magical Drafts and Potions,_ by Arsenius Jigger. It was a year later, and everything was the same. She picked up her journal and jotted down some notes for making a remedy for a chronic cough in her journal. The summer was here and in a day there would be two months of arguments at Token ahead of her. But, for the time being, things were pleasant. She looked out the window hoping to see Athena's parents car pulling up. Lilah closed the book and opened the floorboard under her bed. She put the book in the floor among several other books on magic and newspapers. She pulled out a _Daily Prophet_, replaced the floorboard, and grabbed some scissors and glue. She began adding in a new newspaper clipping about Harry in her journal. It was titled, '_Potter Saves Philosopher's Stone_.' She smiled as she cut it out. 

                Boo hooted rudely at her. It seemed he was beginning to get annoyed of Lilah's slight obsession with Harry Potter. Lilah rolled her eyes and put the article in. She held it up proudly and sighed, whole falling back on her bed. She hugged the journal and rolled from side to side giggling with complete abandon. Boo hooted loudly at her and flew out the window.

                "Fine, be that way! You have no consideration for a girls heart!" Lilah screamed out the window.

                As she did so she saw a large car pull up.

"Enita!" she screeched.

 She jumped out of her bed and ran downstairs.  Athena was just approaching the door followed by their friends, when Lilah answered the door. Athena was a tall, muscular Spanish girl with very short brown hair, tanned skin and dark eyes. Lilah always thought of Athena as the epitome of beauty, mostly because Athena could get all the boys.

                "Hullo girls!" called a voice from the living room.

                "Hullo Mrs. Snape!" they yelled back, with the assumption that Imogen was a widow.

                "Come on all of you," said Lilah as she ran up the stairs, beckoning the girls to follow.

                The girls made there way up, as Imogen called out again.

                "What is it mummy?" 

                There was no answer.

                "Lord, she's deaf?" Lilah said to Athena. "I'll go see what she wants."

Lilah went back down the stairs as the girls went to Lilah's room and dropped their belongings off.

                "What is it mummy?" Lilah asked as she entered the living room. Her mother walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

                "I just wanted you to know how much I love you," she said as she hugged Lilah.

                "Er, I know that mummy," muttered Lilah.

                "Okay, off with you," said Imogen with a solemn smile.

                Lilah quickly ran up the stairs, annoyed by yet another moment of her mother being odd. She entered her room. The girls were giggling and huddled up in a group.

                "What's so funny?" Lilah asked.

                Frances turned around and with a big smile asked, "Who's Harry Potter?"

                Lilah's heart stopped beating, she looked at them shocked then realized the journal was left on top of her bed and Athena was now holding it and the _Daily Prophet. Before Lilah knew what she was doing she ran across the room, flew over the bed, tried to tackle Athena, completely missed her, but some how grabbed the book before she hit the ground._

                "I take it he's someone you fancy," said Athena calmly, as she helped up Lilah.

The other girls were giggling.

                "Er, maybe he is."

                'Why didn't you tell me?" said Athena a little hurt.

                "Sorry, Enita. I just-" Lily looked at the open door and ran to close it, "well, you don't know him."

                Lilah leaned against the now closed door.

                "So why so secretive?" asked Kathryne.

                "Because, well-" Lilah couldn't find the words.

                "Does your mum know him?" giggled Agnes.

                "How old is he?"

                "What does he look like?"

                "What's a Muggle?"

"What's the Hogwarts Express?"

                The questions were coming at her so fast. Lilah had no idea what to do. Was this the moment she had always dreaded? The time when her friends would find out she wasn't, _normal_. Lilah looked around the room for answers. She stared at her poster of Madonna but she couldn't help her.

                "Well, you see, my mum went to school with his mum and-" 

                "And?" said Athena anxiously.

                "And well, I'm afraid she'll find out.  I guess he is almost twelve."

                "Oh a younger man," joked Frances.

                "Only by a year," reprimanded Athena.

                "And he has black hair and green eyes," continued Lilah.

                "I love that combination," sighed Agnes. "Is he fit?" 

                " I think he's cute," mumbled Lilah. "But, he is better described as the adorable type."

                "Oh the kind you have to protect and hug all the time, like a lost puppy," groaned Kathryne, playfully disgusted.

                "But what's a Muggle, and what was all that stuff in the article about wizards and such?" asked Agnes.

                Lilah thought again for a moment and then an idea struck her. She took a deep breath and spit out the ideas as fast as she could make them up. "Well you see Harry has this, er, sister who, er, who wants to be writer and one day while riding on a train this idea of this world of witches and wizards came to her. So, she took people from her life and made a fake, er, newspaper about them and made them all magical. The Hogwarts Express is the train that takes these people to this wizard world.  Oh, and a Muggle is a word she made up for a person who doesn't have magical powers." 

She stopped, holding her breath. They would never buy such rubbish.

                "Poor Harry, what a stupid sister," said Kathryne.

                "Yeah," giggled Lilah nervously. "Very stupid."

                "So your mum knows about this Potter boy?" asked Frances

                "Yes, but not that I fancy him. So don't mention him in front of her." Lilah quickly added.

                The girls agreed and quickly Lilah steered the conversation to other topics. Athena seemed lost in thought and opened her mouth to ask something a few times, but then thought the better of it and stayed quiet.

*                                                              *                                                              *                                              *

                Lilah fell back laughing on her bed as Athena read aloud a Japanese comic book about some girl sailor superhero.  Agnes and Frances were listening as well and Kathryne was on Lilah's computer.

                "Brilliant!" Agnes giggled. "Who would think about putting a superhero in a tux!"

                "Enita your mother is here!" Imogen called from downstairs.

                "Coming!" called Athena. 

                The girls made their way down the stairs. 

                "When you get back from your grandmother's, ring me," said Athena.

                "Yeah, and if you see Harry, tell him we say hullo," giggled Agnes.

                "Ha, ha, ha," Lilah replied in monotone.

                She hugged and kissed her friend's goodbye and headed for her room to pack.

                That night Imogen sat in an armchair next to the fireplace waiting as Lilah pulled down the last of her things in her suitcase.

                "Ready?" her mother asked.

                "Oh, Boo! I forgot his cage!" yelped Lilah as she ran back upstairs.

                Lilah ran into her room and reached under her bed for the journal. She put it under the newspaper in Boo's cage and headed back downstairs.

                "Okay. Ready," Lilah said with a smile.

                "All right. Now take some Floo Powder."

                Imogen handed Lilah a box full of green powder. Lilah took some powder and walked up to the fireplace holding her suitcase and Boo's cage in her other hand. 

                She threw the powder and announced, "Abundantia Manor!" and stepped into the flames. Within seconds Lilah was stepping out of the flames into the dark drawing room of Abundantia. She dusted herself off after setting her things down. Soon after her mother arrived. Grandmama was waiting for them. They hugged and kissed and soon Lilah made her way to her room. 

                "Hurry up for supper!" called Grandmama.

                Lilah threw her things down-she was famished-and ran downstairs. She arrived in front of the dining room door and heard a familiar deep voice. Her stomach jumped. That voice always stirred fear and happiness in her. She slowly opened the door and went in.

                "Lilah!" called Grandmama. "Look who's here!"

                Lilah looked at the man who was sitting next to Grandmama. He stood up and nodded to Lilah as she walked up to him. 

                "Hullo, Uncle Severus," Lilah said quietly.

                "Hullo," he replied formally.

                Lilah wanted to jump up and hug her uncle tight but he would never stand for that. He wasn't the hugging type. Nevertheless, he still was one of the only people in the house she could really talk to and he usually if not always took her side in arguments. Severus patted Lilah on the head and sat down for dinner. Lilah sat next to him and examined his face. It was at least a year since she saw him last. His stays at Abundantia were always short, because he was a professor, but he seemed to never change. His hair was still long and greasy and his nose was still crooked and long, as well. His skin was still sallow and pale. And, he never seemed to gain weight. 

 She looked at her mother, who she always thought was pale. Compared to her brother, Imogen was tanned. Severus resembled his late father, Ignacius Snape, and Imogen looked like grandmama Bianca. Then Lilah thought, _Why don't I look like anyone in here? Lilah looked down at her plate and found she wasn't quite so hungry anymore. She picked at her food as the adults made small talk._

"This year must have been very exciting for you Severus. With that trouble with the stone and having that Potter boy there," said Grandmama cheerfully.

Lilah sat up when she heard the name Potter and looked at Uncle Severus. He looked like he was frozen while trying to take a bite of chicken. He stared blankly at his mother and Lilah could have sworn she saw one of his eyes twitch.

"Exciting is not the word I would use mother. Aggravating would be more like it. Didn't you receive any of my letters?" Severus asked, fidgeting in his seat.

"Oh yes, all that nonsense about Harry being a trouble maker. You have an interesting sense of humor," Grandmama chuckled.

"Mum, you thought I was joking? Far from it!"  Severus slammed his fork down. " The boy is a terror! He goes looking for trouble. He's just like his father!"

Lilah felt a small fire in her belly. No matter how much she liked Uncle Severus she wouldn't stand for him to talk down about her Harry.

                "I see, " said Imogen. "You are taking out your hatred for James on poor Harry."

                Imogen had a mischievous smile on her face and slowly made eye contact with Severus.

                "Honestly, Severus. Grow up," sighed Imogen. " Besides if he _is like James, then he is probably quite sweet." _

                "Imie, my dear, you are talking about something you know nothing about," Severus said with a tone of finality.

                After a short pause Bianca spoke.

                "Well, Severus, your sister sends her love. Lavinia wants you to visit her and your highly neglected niece and nephew."

                "Neglected?" he retorted, " Mum, they live in Australia for heavens sake! I can't just pop over whenever I want."

                Imogen leaned towards him and whispered, "But, I thought you were a wizard, Mr. Snape."

                "Speaking of growing up, Imogen, don't you think _you_ should. I mean you do have to be a role model to your daughter. Or are you still too much like your friends that you are beyond help," Severus calmly said.

                "How dare you!" Imogen hissed. "They're dead!"

                "And who's fault is that?" he responded.

                "Are you blaming me?"  gasped Imogen.

                Severus sat quietly for a second and softly said, "No. It's just that your association with them didn't do you any good. All that was left for you was illness, pain, and fear."

                Lilah could have sworn Uncle Severus looked at her when he said, "fear".

                "Imogen, Severus, now stop it. My head aches. Could you finish this, er, discussion later?" interjected Grandmama.

*                              *                                              *                                              *

                Later that night Lilah was making her way to her mother's room to say goodnight. Only when she got there her mother was nowhere to be found. Lilah thought maybe Imogen had the late night munchies and headed for the kitchen. On her way she noticed the light was on in the drawing room. As she approached the door she heard voices from inside. Lilah recognized the voices as Imogen and Severus. She slowly opened the door and heard something she hadn't expected, laughter. Imogen was laughing with a half empty glass of wine in one hand and an open bottle in the other.  Severus wasn't laughing. Lilah wasn't sure it was physically possible for him.

                "Severus, you need to loosen up," Imogen said mid-giggle. 

                She was seated next to her brother on a long blue fainting couch. Severus was staring at the fire in front of him. They both were at an angle from the door, so that they couldn't see Lilah.

                "I'm sorry to laugh," she continued. "But, if your face gets anymore sour, it will go inside out."

                "No matter what I say, you take that boys side," he said with a tone of fatigue.

                "Of course. I'm your sister. Siblings don't agree. It's a rule. But, I will let you vent out your anger, just so you don't snap at me again, like earlier."

                "You asked for it."

                Imogen looked at him disapprovingly.

                "What do want for me? An apology? Fine, I'm sorry," he huffed.

                "You're forgiven, but only this once."

                "I keep forgetting how delicate you are."

                Imogen slightly shoved her brother in response.

                Severus said is a mocking voice, "Oh, why don't you grow up?"

                Imogen laughed and finished her wine. Severus shook his head while softly smiling at her.

                "Go to bed little girl," he said paternally to Imogen.

                "Yes, big brother. Whatever you say," she obliged like a child. "Actually I am a bit tired. 'Night." 

                She kissed his forehead and got up, took the wine and the glass with her and headed for the door. Lilah moved quickly into the shadows and closed the door. Imogen left the room and headed up stairs.  When Lilah was sure her mother was gone she went back to the door and tried to open it up again.

                "Come in or go to bed," Severus said without looking at the door.

                Lilah stood frozen in shock.

                "How did you know, I was here?" she asked.

                Severus turned around. "You're as stealthy as an elephant. Now, what do you want?"

                "I was looking for mummy."

                "I see. Are you sure you weren't making sure I hadn't forgotten something?" he smirked, motioning her to come closer.

                "Maybe," she said with a smile.

"Sit down you cheeky beggar," he said as he reached for his wand. "I haven't forgotten about you. I was just waiting for you to be alone. I guess now is as good a time as any." 

                Severus raised his wand and said, "Apereo Riscus!"

                Suddenly his trunk appeared next to him. He put his wand away and opened the trunk. Lilah was trying hard not to jump up with excitement. Severus reached in and pulled out around eight or nine books all tied up together. He placed them between Lilah and himself.

                "Here you are."

                "Thank you Uncle Severus," she said as she reached for her uncle.

                He stood up and closed his trunk, avoiding her.

                "Calm down. They're just books," he said. " I just don't think it is fair that your mother should deny you your proper education."

                Lilah stood up and went to her uncle and hugged him before he could react. She looked up at her uncle who seemed to be smiling, but soon the smile faded away.

                "Now, off to bed," he said, as he gave her a little shove towards the books.

                "All right," Lilah sighed as she tried to pick up the books with her thins arms.

                "I'll help you," he grumbled, annoyed that she even tried.

                He brought the books to her room without a word. Severus placed them on her bed. As he headed out the door he mumbled something and left. Lilah looked back suddenly. She thought he said, "You're welcome." She smiled to herself as she grabbed the first book of the top of the pile. She nestled herself in her bed and began to read _The Standard Book of Spells_, Grade 2, by Miranda Goshawk.

_~A/N: For updates on upcoming chapters and art check out my Yahoo group. ~_


	5. The Road to Hogwarts

A/N: Went through here cleaning up a bit. But for some odd reason I keep getting these lines across the page. Weird. Anyhoo, was trying to fix Hermione a little. People kept complaining she was OoC b4, so I am trying to make it sound more like her. Hearts to Lodessa.

Chapter 5: The Road to Hogwarts 

It was mid November, and Lilah was walking home at her usual slow pace.  She went by Privet Drive, as always, even though she knew Harry was at Hogwarts.  She walked by what she believed was his house. She had no real proof, but swore she saw him through a window one day in late June. After walking up and down the street three times, and getting an odd look from a long necked blonde lady, she made her way home. She arrived at her street and made her way inside her house.

                "Mummy, I'm home!" she called, as she threw her stuff down.

                There was no answer. Lilah assumed her mother was probably taking a nap. She made her way to her room to change out of her uniform. She came back out in a jumper and flannel pajama trousers. She knocked on her mother's door softly. She heard no response, so she opened it slowly and peaked in.

                "Mummy?" she whispered.

                The room was dark and empty.  Lilah heard a noise of flapping coming from behind her. She turned around to be greeted by Boo. He hooted loudly at her and she gave her arm out for her to perch on.

                "She's probably still at work, eh?" Lilah said as she patted Boo. "Hungry?"

                The owl hooted louder and flew towards the kitchen, followed by Lilah. Boo reached the kitchen before her and began to hoot and squawk even louder.

                "I'm coming! Honestly, you would think you have never-"Lilah caught her breath as she entered the kitchen. Imogen was lying on the floor, unconscious. 

Lilah ran to her. "Mummy! Mummy! Get up! Please!"

                Lilah shook Imogen's limp body. She noticed the phone was lying next to her. Lilah reached for the phone and started to dial for the hospital. Then abruptly hung up. She couldn't call the hospital, they never knew what was wrong with her mother and Lilah was beginning to think it was something magic related. Lilah tried to drag her mother's body to the living room but she was too heavy. She lay her mother gently back down and ran to the fireplace. She grabbed the box with Floo powder and threw it in the flames.

                "Grandmama!" she called to the flames, "I need your help! Mummy's collapsed again!"

                Within seconds Bianca Snape appeared in the fire. She stepped out and Lilah ran to her.

                " Grandmama!" screamed Lilah, "she's in the Kitchen. I don't know what's wrong." 

Grandmama caressed the panicked Lilah's back while she was escorted into the kitchen. Grandmama pulled out her wand, as she knelt down next to Imogen.

                "Baby," she whispered, as she stroked Imogen's hair.

                She pointed her wand at Imogen and conjured a stretcher. Then she led the body with her wand to the fireplace.

                "Come along Lilah," she said calmly.

                Lilah let her arm out for Boo and grabbed a handful of powder from the box. She threw it on the fire and said, "Abundantia Manor!" and stepped in. Grandmama followed.

*                                                                              *                                                                              *

                It was Christmas in Abundantia and two months since Imogen collapsed. Lilah was on her Christmas Holiday from St. Mary's and was occupying herself with one of the books Uncle Severus had given her, _Wanderings with Werewolves_, by Gilderoy Lockhart. She was enjoying it immensely, especially after seeing the author's picture, when there was a knock on her door. 

                "Yes?" Lilah said, as she threw the book under her bed.

                "Mistress Lilah," squeaked a house elf, "you're wanted downstairs."

                "Thank you. I'll be right down."

Lilah quickly made sure the book was well hidden and headed down stairs. Grandmama was waiting for her at the bottom.

"Did you want me Grandmama?" Lilah asked.

                Grandmama had the most peculiar smile, like she had some source of intense energy that was trying to escape her.

                "Follow me dear," said Grandmama.

                They both walked to the conservatory where Imogen was sitting in a whicker chair. She looked healthier. Her face had some of its color back and she was dressed in a long robe of mauve. Lilah was jealous that she wasn't as light and fair as her mother was. Imogen smiled weakly at Lilah when they entered.

                "Lily dear, sit down," said Grandmama, gesturing to a chair.

                "How are you feeling mummy?" asked Lilah.

                Imogen responded while directing her attention to a window. "Fine."

Grandmama turned to Lilah and began to speak with a tone of urgency, "Now, Lilah, I have been talking over this with your mother and considering her condition, we thought it would be better for you two, to stay here." 

                "Excuse me?" asked Lilah.

                "Well, you see your mother took it pretty bad this time and I think that-_we think that staying here would be best for you two," Grandmama continued._

                "What she means is," Imogen said still not looking at Lilah, "that she wants us to move here. I agree."

                "But, we have already moved here," replied Lilah.

                "I mean permanently," corrected Grandmama.

                "Really?" said Lilah, feeling her stomach drop.

                Lilah did love Abundantia, when everyone was getting along, but, leave her old house? Her friends? They wouldn't be able to visit. The house was too magical.

                "I know you hate change love," said Imogen now looking at Lilah, "but I can't take care of you anymore."

                Imogen looked at the ground and continued, "You take care of me more than I of you."

                Lilah jumped out of her seat and shouted, "That's not true! You're the best mum!" 

                "Lily please. This is very hard for me," Imogen said, glancing at Bianca.

                "No mummy! You always take care of me. You do a great job!" Lilah's voice cracked as he said this.

                "Lily please," Imogen said as she tried to get up.

                "You're letting grandmama think for you!"

                "Lily, now stop it! It was my idea!" shouted Imogen, who was now standing.

                Lilah stood quietly clenching her fists.

                "Lily, you could go to school if you were here," added Grandmama, as if this was the greatest thing ever said.

                "I already go to school from here," sneered Lilah, between clenched teeth.

                "No dear, I mean to Hogwarts."

                Lilah released her tension and fell into her chair.

                "Hogwarts?" she whispered.

                "Yes, your mother agreed that with you staying here you would be too, shall we say, distanced from the Muggle world. You would be lonely. If you went to a wizarding school you could be with children like you and finally be, well, be-" Bianca searched for the word.

                "A witch?" Lilah said quietly.

                "Yes," Said Grandmama uncomfortably. "It's not like you aren't already, it's just that you are, well, don't you want to go?"

                "Of course," sighed Lilah.

                "Then why the long face?" 

                Ignoring her grandmother's question Lilah turned to her mother. "Why all of sudden did you change your mind, mummy?" 

                "I was scared before," mumbled Imogen.

"Of what?" 

"The dark lord," whispered Imogen, slowly sitting down.

"Why? He's gone!" exclaimed Lilah.

"Sort of. It's just that when I was younger he instilled such fear in us, and the thought of you going to a place where I couldn't get to you, terrified me. But, Dumbledore is powerful. He could keep you safe." 

Lilah could feel her mother didn't believe what she was saying.  Lilah had channeled her mother's feelings so many times; it came naturally to her now, like breathing.

                "You see the truth is, the Dark Lord is stirring things up again. You must know how to defend yourself," said Imogen, looking at Lilah intensely.

                Imogen stared at Lilah waiting for a response, any response. Lilah just searched her mother's heart, searching for the feeling of truth. She could usually feel if her mother was lying. But, that feeling wasn't as prevalent as it usually was when they spoke of Hogwarts. Although, the feeling of guilt and fear was lingering around.

                "Alright mummy," sighed Lilah.

                "You're positive?" asked Grandmama, who was sitting on the edge of her chair.

                "Yes," said Lilah.

                Grandmama jumped up and started for the door. "I'll write to Severus. He will talk to Dumbledore. " 

She had the same smile from when she was at the stairs and hurried out the room. Imogen called Lilah over to her and Lilah hugged her mother.

                "What's wrong mummy?" 

                "Nothing," Imogen sighed.

                Lilah knew she was lying.

*                                                                                              *                                                                              *

                Lilah sat in her room reading for the hundredth time her acceptance letter. Uncle Severus had explained Lilah's case to Dumbledore and she was accepted, for the third time. Lilah was fearful she would be put in with the first years. She was now after all almost fourteen, and what could be more embarrassing? It was bad enough she had never owned a wand. Uncle Severus had gotten Dumbledore to agree to put her in as a third year, considering she had been reading up on the classes for two years. 

                Her belongings were packed up in a large trunk covered in silver crescent moons. The trunk had belonged to Imogen when she went to school. Lilah was offered a new one, but fell in love with her mother's when she saw it. She had everything she needed: her wand, her books, her mother's old cloak, and her uniform. Lilah felt a bit silly trying on that robe in Diagon Alley, among eleven-year-olds. Lilah went to the trunk and put her letter in it. Her wand was on top in a velvet-lined holder. She opened it and stared at it: eight and a half-inch ebony with a dragon heartstring.  She ran around her room with it pretending to be turning her bureau and bed into animals.

                "Lilah, It's time," called Grandmama, from the other side of her door.

                "Alright, the doors open."

                Bianca walked in as Lilah was putting her wand back. Lilah closed the trunk.

                "All ready," Lilah said.

                She had never been so excited to go to school in her life. Grandmama walked up to the trunk, pointed her wand at it, and said some charm Lilah didn't know. The trunk disappeared.

                "What happened?" Lilah asked.

                "Just a disappearance charm. Don't worry, your trunk is in the back of the car."

                'Oh," Lilah thought. "Car?"

                "Yes, come on," chirped Grandmama, as she headed down stairs.

                "But grandmama, you don't drive!" yelped Lilah, as she grabbed Boo's cage and ran after her.

                Grandmama headed for the drawing room where Imogen was waiting. Lilah ran in still wondering about the car. Imogen was, of course hysterical as she kissed Lilah goodbye. She wasn't going to the train station because the trip, she said, would make her ill. Lilah felt that her mother didn't want to admit she was going to Hogwarts and maybe letting her go now would be easier. 

Grandmama went up to the fireplace.

                "Mugwump," she said and the fireplace began to move.

                The fireplace opened up to show behind it a long passage way, dimly lit by torches. Grandmama went in, followed by Lilah. There was a long spiraling staircase that went down forty feet. When they reached the bottom Lilah saw a ten-foot tall door with a giant "S" on it. Grandmama pushed the door open and it revealed a huge cave.

                Lilah went in the cave to find something she had not expected. There was at least seven old-fashioned luxury cars primped and polished, lined in a row. Lilah resisted the urge of yelling out, "The Bat Cave!" She followed Grandmama to a shiny black Roles Royce that was older than Imogen, Lilah was positive. But, it still looked brand new.

                "Get in dear," Grandmama insisted.

                As Lilah got in she noticed her large trunk was in the back seat taking up all the room. She climbed into the front with Grandmama. 

                "Grandmama is this how you took mummy to school?" asked Lilah, as she got situated with Boo's cage on her lap.

"Mmmhmm, oh where are those keys?" said Grandmama looking in the glove compartment.

                "So you drive?" Lilah said looking for the keys, not sure where to look.

                "Of course. Oh keys, show yourself!" she yelled out.

                A pair of golden keys came walking up for behind the overhead mirror. It went to Grandmama and ran around her hand.

"I know it's been a long time but we are in rush. Now, no more games," Grandmama scolded.

                The keys stopped, bowed the top part down to her palm in shame, then became stiff and lay in her hands. Grandmama stuck the keys in the ignition and began to back out.

"So, do you go driving around for fun or something?" asked Lilah.

                "No, never the need. I haven't seen these cars in, oh, twenty years."

                "Twenty years!" yelped Lilah.

Bianca smiled, slammed down on the gas and the car took off. Lilah gripped on to Boo's cage as they swerved through the dark caves, towards a small bit of light ahead. 

                "Are you sure you should be going this fast in the dark?" gulped Lilah.

                "Why? There are safety nets set up down here."

                Lilah noticed some light ahead as the car flew through the cave. They soared through a large opening. Lilah looked back at the exit, which was a small opening, at the base of the hill Abundantia was settled on, as it began to close in on itself. Grandmama speeded down the street, sometimes on both sides of the road. Lilah was glad to know the trip would be fast but, after two near fatal accidents, successfully avoiding the police, and riding on only two wheels, Lilah soon wanted out of the car. Grandmama screeched into the parking lot and slammed on the breaks. Lilah stumbled out of the car, almost dropping Boo's cage. Grandmama smiled cheerfully as she closed the door. 

                "Here we are," she sang.

                Lilah was feeling her body to make sure she was still alive and in one piece. They put Lilah's trunk on a cart and headed for platform 9 ¾. As they approached platform 9 Lilah looked at her grandmama, confused.

                "Where do we go now?" she asked.

"Now listen to me dear, you see that barrier over there?"

                Lilah nodded.

                "Now when no one is looking I want you to walk through it."

                "Walk through it!" Lilah screamed.

                "Lower your voice. Don't worry I will be right behind you."

Lilah gave Boo a worried look, but he had passed out from the car ride. Lilah placed his cage on top of her trunk and when no one was looking, ran as fast as she could through the barrier. Her inertia kept her going even after she was through and she slammed right into three boys. They all went flying in opposite directions. Lilah looked up hesitantly and squeaked out, "Sorry." 

                Two of the boys were exactly the same, with red hair and freckles everywhere. The other was a black boy with dread locks. The boy with dread locks spoke first, as he tried to get up.

                "Watch where you're going," he muttered as Lilah gave him her hand, helping him up.

He looked up at her and was taken aback.

                "Thanks," he said with debonair smile.

                "You're welcome. Are you alright?"

                "No harm done," he said with a wink.

                The twins got up with his help and smiled the same way at Lilah. Lilah was a bit confused. Maybe it was a wizard tradition to run into people. These boys seemed contented to have been airborne.

                "Never seen you before," said one of the twins looking her up and down.

                Lilah was very pretty in her muggle plaid skirt and knee-highs, but going to an all girls' school had limited her encounters with the opposite sex. So the way they looked at her, was a new experience.          "You look too, er, mature to be a first year," said the other twin, with a smile.

Grandmama was now walking up to her. The boys noticed her and began to leave.

                "Cheers," said the black boy, with another wink.

"Get through fine?" said Grandmama staring at the boys as they left.

                "Yeah."

                "Alright dear, now wait here. I need to find the Malfoys," she said with a little smile. "I'll be right back."

Grandmama went off into the crowd.

 A few weeks back, Lilah had gotten a letter from Uncle Severus, saying that he would have one of his best students show her around school, so she wouldn't be lost. Lilah had hoped he would fall on his head and realize that Harry was that person, but she was stuck with some boy named Draco Malfoy. 

Harry! She had almost forgotten. He probably would be here right now, if not on the train. Her heart began to beat fast. She looked around at all the kids and their families trying to find the same little boy she had met two years back. She saw a pair of Indian twins, an extremely attractive older boy talking to a boy who looked like his little brother, the red headed twins again with their friend, and a ragged looking man, but no Harry. Her eyes settled back on the man as he boarded the train. His clothes were faded, his hair was unkept and slightly graying. She highly doubted he was a student.

*                                              *                                              *

                As the Malfoy's entered through the barrier, young Draco was being smothered by his mother, who was making sure, for the eighth time, that his hair and suit were straight and presentable.

                "Stop mum," grumbled Draco, as he tried to escape her arms.

                "Remember boy, this is an honor. The Snape's are good blood. They're one of the most respectable and wealthiest wizarding families," snapped Lucius, as held Draco by the shoulder, helping Narcissa have better access to him.

                "I know dad. Thank you for explaining the obvious."

                "Make sure she gets into Slytherin. I promised she would be in good hands. Don't' disappoint me." 

                "Lucius, as you said, she is of good blood. She'll get in," smirked Narcissa, with a wink to her son.

                "Besides how can I _make_ her get into Slytherin. It just happens," huffed Draco.

                "Make her eat, sleep, and breathe Slytherin on that train ride. Make sure she is on our side. If she wanders in any sense, I don't want to be blamed because of you."

"I don't want to do this!" Draco yelled while getting loose from his mother. "Ever since Snape wrote us that damn letter," (Narcissa gasped) "you both have been acting weird!" 

Lilah turned around to see the bickering family.

                "Listen to me boy, no more lip from you. You will do it. You should feel . . . honored!"

                "But, why me? Blimey. If Snape's niece is entering now, she is probably an idiot! Oh, what an honor!" yelled Draco.

Lilah walked over to them.

                "I wouldn't say I'm an idiot," smirked Lilah.

If it was possible for Draco to get any paler, he did. Lucius looked at his son with daggers, then looked at Lilah and contorted his face into the scariest smile Lilah had ever seen.

                "You must be Lilah," he said. "It is so good to meet you, at last."

                He took her hand and they shook. Lilah went to go shake hands with his wife, but he didn't seem to want to give back her hand. She politely said hullo to Narcissa, after successfully retrieving her hand, and then to Draco. The whole situation was so formal that it made Lilah uncomfortable. Draco gave out his hand, and gave her the once over, like the twins had.  Being almost fourteen Lilah was naturally taller than him. He looked quite odd looking up at her while they shook. She looked down and held back a laugh, suddenly thinking that he looked like a small version of a Muggle actor, _Leonardo_ something.

                "Lucius! Narcissa!" cried Grandmama.

                "Bianca!" called Lucius as he waved to Grandmama.

                "It has been so long," sighed Narcissa as she kissed Grandmama's cheek.

                "Yes," replied Grandmama, then she saw Draco and gasped. "This little gentleman must be Draco!" 

"Isn't he handsome?" gloated Narcissa.

                Draco rolled his eyes. Lilah observed him. If she was too be stuck with him, she better check him out. She stared at his white face and channeled into his heart; soon she felt a sense of nervousness, resentment, embarrassment, and a tiny bit of attraction, she assumed for herself. Draco stared back at Lilah and smiled, which brought her out of her trance. Apparently he thought she was checking him out, in another sense.

                "Now, Draco has volunteered to help you get around school. No doubt you will be put in Slytherin with him," said Lucius, pushing Draco towards Lilah.

                "Volunteered?" giggled Lilah, but only Draco heard her and didn't seem to think it was funny.

                "Now the train is leaving in a couple of minutes. Goodbye Draco," said Lucius quite business-like.

                Narcissa hugged Draco and kissed him over and over again on his cheeks.

                "Mum!" he whined, backing away.

                "Now, Lilah once you get there don't forget to write. I'm so proud of you," Grandmama said. 

Lilah didn't know what she had done that she needed to be proud of, aside from holding back vomit after witnessing Lucius' unconvincing performance as the "family man."

                "Pleasure meeting you," Lucius said followed by a forced, "Lilah."

                "You too Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," she said, with a polite fake smile.

                Then, Lilah headed towards the trolly holding her things and began to push it towards the train. She heard Lucius urging Draco to help her. She hastened her steps, but Draco caught up with her.

                "Where's your trunk?" she grunted, while trying to lift the trunk and hold Boo's cage at the same time.

"On board," he said, then, looked back at his father who mouthed something at him. He turned back and while rolling his eyes mumbled, "Do you need any help?" 

                "No-I'm-fine," Lilah grunted.

Draco grabbed the other side of the trunk and they both entered.  They made their way passed several other students. Draco dropped his side of the trunk and began looking in compartments until he seemed to find what he was looking for. He motioned her over. Lilah dragged the trunk and entered the compartment where two boys, tall, strong, and ugly, sat playing cards. They both looked up at her with a confused look and then looked at Draco for an explanation.

                "This is Snape's niece, Lilah," drawled Draco, then turned to Lilah. "This is Crabbe and Goyle."

                "Oh," said Lilah, trying not to laugh at the funny names.

                She went up to each and shook their hand. They still looked confused, however.

                "Crabbe pick up her trunk," ordered Draco, as he sat down.

                Lilah stood amazed as Crabbe got up and did what Draco asked.

                "Handy," she said as a joke.

                Draco seemed to think she was impressed and tapped the empty seat next to him for her to sit down. She hesitated at first but sat next him. Goyle was still looking at her with this blank look. 

                "Stop staring you git! She's a girl, not You-know-who!" yelled Draco.

                Goyle quickly looked down at the floor. Lilah searched the compartment with her eyes, looking for a topic of conversation.

                "You know you'll probably be in my house," Draco said, trying to break the silence.

                "Probably. My uncle is the head of it." 

                "You'll like it. All of us are purebloods and . . . they're a fun lot," he finished, with a nervous smile.

                Lilah could feel her stomach begin to tense up. She knew the Slytherin's usually were prejudice against Muggles and half Wizards. She was prepared to ignore their comments, but if any of them called anyone of the Muggles a Mud- 

                "So why are you starting so late?" asked Draco, breaking Lilah's train of thought.

                "Um, my mum was afraid to let me grow up," she lied.

                "So she made you stay home? I'd kill my parents if they did that!"

                "Well, I went to school with Muggles, so I didn't stay home all the time."

                Draco shot her a look of shock. "But I thought you were a pureblood?"

                "I am," said Lilah as the train began to move.

                Lilah didn't know if this was true, for all she knew her father could have been an Orthodontist or Merlin. Draco seemed to be contented with her answer so she didn't go into details.

                "I feel sorry for you. Having to go to school with Muggles," sighed Draco.

                "It wasn't so bad," Lilah mumbled to the floor.

                Draco looked up at her and slowly smiled. Lilah felt alarmed and didn't like the way he was looking at her.

                "You're probably just too . . . nice," he said.

                Lilah could tell it was struggle for him. Crabbe and Goyle began to laugh.

"Shut up!" Draco yelled and they immediately did.

                Lilah sat there in awkward silence with him. What could she possibly talk about with a wizard boy? He obviously didn't like Muggles and that was most of what she knew about. She barely knew anything about the school, who went there, or-then it hit her. Harry Potter! Of course, everyone knew him.

                "So Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts?" Lilah asked even though she knew the answer.

Draco shot her another look, then struggled into another smile.

                "Yes, why?" he asked as his mouth twitched.

                "I was just wondering. Do you know him?"

                "I don't think I know anybody but him!"

                "Really!" exclaimed Lilah. "Could you introduce him to me?" 

                Draco huffed as he lay back in his seat. He bit his lip. "Sure."

                "Could we go now?" asked Lilah trying to stand up.

                Draco slowly got up and headed out the door with a groan. Crabbe and Goyle followed with Lilah in tow. Draco opened several compartments, without any word or apology, until he came to the last one on the train.

                "Well, look who it is, Potty and the Weasel," he smirked.

                Draco, Crabbe and Goyle all entered, but Lilah was too nervous. Draco walked back to the door and closed it giving her an odd wink. Lilah leaned against the compartment door and heard voices, something about someone's father getting money and a new teacher. Lilah tried to make out whose voice was Harry's. Then Draco said he was leaving. Lilah banged on the door with her fist, wishing it was Draco's head. Then, he sighed and spoke again. "But first Potter, someone here wants to meet you. Don't know why. But, just say hi and we can go." 

                "I don't have to do anything for you," Harry grumbled.

                Lilah was sure it was Harry and almost giggled out loud.

                "Listen Potter, she's new and she just wants to see you."

                "I am not going to be a freak show for your little Slytherin girlfriends!" Harry yelled.

                Lilah felt the guilt inside swell and slowly opened the door and stuck her head in.

                "It's okay Draco. If he doesn't want to, we can go." 

She couldn't believe she had said that, she hoped her voice hadn't cracked. Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, I don't care." 

Draco left the compartment followed by his goons. Lilah tried not to catch Harry's eye, it was too embarrassing. But, she gave in and looked up at him and saw he was standing next to another boy with red hair, a girl with curly brown hair, and the ragged man from earlier asleep on a bench.

                "Sorry," she said softly as she began to leave.

                "It's okay," chirped the red haired boy.

                He had the same stupid smile that the twins had. Lilah wondered if they were related to him.

                "Stay," he blurted out.

                Harry shot him a look, as did the girl.

                "What? She just wants to say hi. She said she was sorry," he said shrugging.

                Harry sat down with a huff. "Whatever, stay."

                Lilah looked ahead of her as a shocked Draco stood gesturing her to follow.

                "I'll go in a minute," she said to Draco who rolled his eyes and left.

                She entered the room and the red haired boy went to shake her hand and tripped. He looked at the girl next to him. She smiled as she adjusted her leg away from him. He gave his hand to Lilah again still glaring at the curly haired girl

                "I'm Ron," he said enthusiastically. "And that's Harry and Hermione."

                The Hermione shifted in her seat like she was having trouble getting comfortable. "Hello."

                "I'm Lilah," she replied, though looking at Harry.

                Ron sat down still smiling and looked at Harry. Harry looked back at him confused. Ron threw a glance at Lilah. Harry sighed and stuck his hand out.

                "Hullo, I'm Harry Potter," he huffed shaking her hand.

                Lilah felt her stomach flip-flop and didn't want to let go of his hand. He looked a little taller than last time and a little burlier, but his hair and glasses were the same.

                "Sorry about Draco. He has to take me around. Uncle Severus-"she stopped as all three stared at her.

                "You're Snape's niece?" gasped Hermione.

                "Yes," replied Lilah not seeing the big deal.

Harry looked at her like she was a bomb ready to blow. Hermione looked out the window, in shock.

                "What's wrong? My name is Lilah Snape. What is the problem?"

                "Nothing," replied Ron with a wavering smile.

                "Well Lilah," said Harry as he got up, "I don't mean to be rude…"

                "I understand," said Lilah as she got up. "But, I want you to know that it is such an honor to meet you. And I know you here this all the time, but I really feel that . . . . ", Lilah took a deep breath, "well you see our mum's were friends…"

                Harry almost smiled.

                "Your mum knew my mum?"

"Yes, they went to school together," it was only in her fantasies that she had told him this, "But who do you think I was named after?"

                Harry let out a nervous laugh. Hermione kept her eyes on the tracks as Ron watched Harry and Lilah.

                "That's amazing," said Harry sitting back down.

                Lilah followed his example. She couldn't help it but she had to know what he was feeling. Did he believe her? He seemed to. She stared at his face as he began to talk about his mum. She felt a small sense of happiness, distance, nervousness, and hope. Just then the train stopped.

                "Great," exclaimed Ron

                'We can't be there already," said Hermione.

                Lilah looked at them as Harry got up and looked out the door. Then the lights went out. Lilah couldn't see a thing. She felt her stomach tense up, she knew from her newspaper clippings that some mad man was looking for Harry. She couldn't move, then she tried to find Harry. She tried channeling him in the dark; he was brave she could hold on to that. 

Other people Lilah had never met began to stumble in sitting on each other. The man who was asleep got up and flames appeared in his hand. Lilah tried to concentrate on Harry. Soon she got him and didn't notice when the hooded figure appeared at the door. Harry was just nervous, and then suddenly Lilah could feel herself being engulfed in great fear and helplessness. She griped onto her seat. What was happening to Harry? She couldn't' handle it anymore and let go of Harry's emotions as she began to shake and cry. The lights turned on and Harry was on the floor having some sort of fit. The man shook Harry, who soon was out of it, but Lilah was still shaking ferociously as the tears flowed.

Ron looked over at her with concern as Lilah began to notice all the other people were upset but not as much as Harry and her. She tried to stop herself from shaking. Harry was helped into a seat. The man pulled out some chocolate, and started to give it out. He gave a large portion to Harry. He walked up to Lilah and began to break off a piece for her.

                " I think I heard you say you were Snape's niece?" he asked her with a soft smile.

                "Yes, I am. Who are you?" Lilah asked.

                "Professor Lupin. So," he seemed to be struggling with the chocolate, "You are Lavinia's daughter?"

                Lilah stared at him for a moment as he finally broke the chocolate piece. Her family was well to do in the wizard world, but she was still astonished to find a man who knew them.

                "Um, no I'm Imogen's daughter," she said reaching for the chocolate.

Lupin dropped the chocolate, looking dazed. 

                "Sorry," he said coming out of his daze and fumbling for the chocolate.

                Just then a very pale Draco ran in. Everyone looked up at him as he tried to collect himself.

                "Lilah, come on," he said grabbing her wrist, not waiting for her to react, and dragging her out of the room.

                ****


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Author's notes: One question, do you guys know who Lilah's dad is? I wonder……Anyhoo, you can guess. Oh and I told you the story would have the dream team! See! Right there! Oh and is Draco cute? I was just wondering. I kinda invision him as a pretty boy. What is your opinion? In this chapter Lilah gets sorted (guess what house she's in?), More about the Sirius problem (even though you guys know that…so I won't embellish), info on Lupin and his relationship with Imogen and a wonderful musical rendition of "I've Got you Babe" by Draco and Harry.****J**** I would also like to thank Mialee, Hazel, Wendelin the Weird, Tifa Gainsborough, Laurel, Bryn, Ariel (under my name), Kim, and Parn37 for reviewing. **

**CHPT 6 Sweet Dreams**

                The rest of the trip Draco barely spoke a word, aside from a few offhand comments about the greatness of Slytherin. Lilah sat musing over different ways to punish Draco for interrupting her moment with Harry and Professor Lupin. Actually the Dementor, Draco quickly explained, did, but Lilah was determined to find the fault in him. She stared out the window holding back the urge to return to the compartment and ask Professor Lupin if he knew her mother. He seemed to know something.

                The train arrived at its destination, Hogsmeade Station. Lilah got out and was herded with the first years towards the lake, in to boats. She was happy to get away from Draco for a while. Lilah squeezed in next to a girl who was up to her shoulders while sitting down. The girl stared puzzled at Lilah with her big eyes. Lilah kept her eyes forward towards the ominous castle ahead. She had a perfect view being that she could see over everyone's head. The boats arrived in front of the castle of Hogwarts. 

A woman, who called herself Professor McGonagall, escorted the first years into the Great Hall. The first years were all looking at each other with a sense of dread and anticipation as they entered the Great Hall. Lilah knew every eye would go on her when she set foot in there and regretted ever growing past four feet. She was right, as they entered every student turned in their seats towards the new years and their eyes seemed to linger in her direction. She felt her face get flushed, and heard some snickering and hoped that Harry wasn't paying any attention to her. As a matter of fact where was Harry? She couldn't see him anywhere. He wasn't seated at any of the tables. Lilah hoped he was okay, but was grateful he wasn't there to see her looking ridiculous.

                "What do you think they'll do to sort us?" asked the little girl who had been staring at her.

                "I heard they use a hat that chooses your house." Answered Lilah.

                "Really? My sister said that she had to stick her head in a alligator's mouth!" the girl said a little peeved.

                "I'm sure it's just a hat."

                "What are you doing with the first years? You look about my sister's age." Said the girl after a while.

                "Long story." Said Lilah with a sigh.

                Just then McGonagall pulled out the sorting hat which began to sing. Lilah tried not to laugh, but in her opinion had never seen anything so silly. When it was done, and all the students clapped, McGonagall pulled out a parchment and began to call last names. 

                "Abacus!" McGonagall called.

                A small tanned boy in front of Lilah went to the hat. Lilah faced forward.

                "Hufflepuff!" called the hat.

                The little girl tried to start up a conversation with Lilah but she was too busy trying to block out the stifled laughs that were ringing in her ear.

                "MacFadden!" called McGonagall after some time.

                The little girl with big eyes walked towards the hat and was quickly made into a Ravenclaw. Soon all the children had been called but Lilah and a little black boy. She never did like having a name that was last in the alphabet.

                "Snape!" called McGonagall.

                Lilah ran to the hat. She wanted this over with. She couldn't stand the laughing and giggling anymore. The hat was placed on her head; it didn't fall over her eyes as it did with the other kids. She heard a voice in her ear.

                "I sense a desire in you. A fire, yes, to find yourself." Said the voice.

_Gryffindor, please. I want to be with Harry._ Thought Lilah.

" Gryffindor?" said the voice, " But, you have too much of a desire to be something big. Better make it, SLYTHERIN!"

The hat yelled out the last word and Lilah slowly took off the hat. Thankfully, she heard polite clapping instead of laughing. She looked at the Slytherins and noticed that they were covering their mouths or were staring at her in shock. Some were still trying to hold in the laughter and wanted Lilah to know.

_Here we go_. Lilah thought as she ventured to their table. 

Draco gestured her to sit next to him with a huge smile. As she did the eyes of the Slytherin's were set on her. 

"What are they staring at?" she said to Draco loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

"Maybe they have never seen a girl as pretty as you before." He said with a smile.

Lilah was almost flattered, but the moment passed quickly. The sorting ceremony was finished and Lilah sat silently. She stared down at her plate, and didn't even notice when Harry and Hermione entered. Dumbledore then stood up and spoke, diverting Lilah's attention. He energetically welcomed the students back, new and old. Then his face became quite grave.

                "As you will be aware," Dumbledore continued, "after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." 

                Lilah looked uneasily at Draco, who was staring, expressionless, at the headmaster. 

"Why are they here?" she whispered to Draco.

"You don't know?"

Lilah shook her head.

"Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and wants to kill Potter, so everyone is making a big fuss over him. The dementors are here to protect their precious Potter." Draco drawled out.

Lilah's eyes widened as she remembered the article about the mad man after Harry. _Sirius Black, _Lilah repeated in her heard. 

"Thefunny thing is," Draco snickered, "they are supposed to help him. Instead they made him pass out." 

Lilah wanted to ask why Black wanted Harry dead, but didn't want to give Draco the satisfaction of talking to her anymore. All the while Dumbledore continued to explain the manor of which the dementors should be treated. Then, Dumbledore perked up and introduced two new teachers: Professor Lupin and Rubeus Hagrid. Lilah's eyes fell upon Professor Hagrid; the biggest man she had ever seen, who was dabbing his eyes with the tablecloth. 

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

Food appeared magically on the golden plates on the table and everyone began to eat.

"So, you want to know who everyone is?" Draco asked and he began to cut his pork.

Lilah shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, that over there is Pansy Parkinson." Draco said pointing to a blonde girl who resembled a pug.

                Lilah quickly looked up to see this Pansy girl was not looking pleased to see her. Lilah wanted to channel her but Draco distracted her by handing her a plate of rolls. 

                "What's her problem?" Lilah asked taking a roll.

                "Oh, she wants me." said Draco absentmindedly.

                "That's Millicent Bullstrode." he drawled out, " She's the scariest girl I've ever met. Don't get her mad. And, those two are Crabbe and Goyle, but you already know that. They are actually Gregory and Vincent, but who really cares about their first names. Next to Crabbe is Jezebel Nott, she fancies Crabbe. Can't imagine why. I think she is legally blind. And that quiet one over there is Blaise Zabini. They are all friends with me and I can get-" 

                "Shut up Malfoy. Your voice is quite annoying." interrupted a deep faint voice. 

Lilah turned around and saw a burly ghost, covered in silver blood glaring at Draco. Draco quickly went silent and continued eating. Lilah stared at the ghost in awe; she had never seen one before. He walked past her and sat in a seat at the end of the table. 

"Who's that? Or what was that?" asked Lilah.

"The Bloody Baron. Our house ghost." Whispered Draco.

"Okay." Lilah mused, although she was quite confused as to why a house ghost was necessary, but then remembered she didn't want Draco talking to her, so she didn't ask.

Lilah observed the great hall and the ceiling with its beautiful starry sky. Her eyes wandered over to the other tables, hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry. She had all but lost hope when she saw him happily eating with his two friends. Lilah smiled at them, all though they didn't notice. She looked over at the Professor's table and found Professor Lupin talking lively with another teacher. He was actually quite handsome, Lilah thought. She had this suddenly longing urge to talk to him, but didn't know why. 

When the feast was over a Slytherin prefect ordered the house to follow her. Lilah joined the group as they headed down towards the dungeon. Lilah walked quickly causing Draco to sprint to keep up with her. They arrived at a dark hallway. In front of them was a damp stone wall.

Vira Regnator, the prefect, turned to the students and said, "This year's password is _Lion's Blood_. Don't forget it."

She repeated the password to the wall and a door revealed itself and opened leading towards the Slytherin common room. The Slytherins went in. The walls were made of rough stone that had turned a greenish hue do to the water that had leaked through over the years. Lilah could almost make out where an old picture hand hung on them from the outline of mildew. Many portraits were on the wall; most were of Slytherin Alumni; Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape included. The fireplace was large with an elaborately carved mantelpiece above it. Satin ottomans and arms chairs were situated about the room and the carpet was a deep blood red. Pansy and the other girls went towards a staircase to the left, Lilah assumed she should follow them. As she did she noticed a large portrait next to the stairs of a tall tanned man with long dark hair that curled at the bottom. He was wearing medieval type clothing with a breastplate that had a snake forming an "S" on it. He glared at Lilah as she approached the portrait. Under it was a gold plaque that read, _Salazar Slytherin_.

"Pleasant fellow." She said to herself.

"You have no idea." Said Salazar in an abrasive whisper, which sent shivers up Lilah's spine.

Lilah quickly made her way past the portrait and up the stairs. Lucky for her there were only three third year girls, so there was a bed for Lilah in their room. Lilah saw all her belongings had been brought up and laid next to a beautiful four-post bed with satin forest green curtains. Lilah was beginning to notice a pattern with the color green. The girls huddled around Pansy's bed whispering to each other. Pansy was a little prettier than Lilah had thought at first seeing her, but that was probably because the bedroom was poorly lit. Jezebel was small with beady black eyes and dark skin. Millicent was a dark haired girl with a large square jaw and looked, to Lilah, like a female Goyle. Lilah ignored them and began unpacking. 

"So, Lilah," said Pansy "You are Snape's niece?"

"Yes." Said Lilah not looking at Pansy.

"Why are you starting so late?" said Pansy as the other girls began to snicker.

Lilah was really getting tired of that question.

"I don't know." She said with a sigh.

"Well I'm Pansy Parkinson and that is Millicent and that is Jezebel."

"I know Draco pointed you out to me." Answered Lilah.

"Oh, Draco? Well, Lilah," continued Pansy as she slithered forward, "I think since you are new that I should tell you about some things. For your own good." 

"Like what?" said Lilah uninterested.

"Well, like about certain boys."

"You have a specific one in mind?" said Lilah staying occupied with her trunk.

"Mostly Draco Malfoy."

"What about him?"

"Well, he is claimed." Said Pansy sitting down on Lilah's bed.

"Pansy, you have nothing to worry about. I don't fancy him"

Pansy looked up at her, her eyes wide.

"Well, neither do I. It's just that some girls do and, well, you don't want girls hating you so early in the year."

"Well tell them they have nothing to worry about, Uncle Severus made him follow me around and help me because I was new. That is all."

"Oh." Said Pansy.

Pansy began to examine Lilah's belongings as if she had been asked to do so.

"Um, Pansy, you are sitting on my night gown." Said Lilah while tugging on it.

"Oh!" 

Pansy jumped and began to walk around Lilah, as Millicent and Jezebel walked up to her.

"So I hear you went to school with Muggles." Said Jezebel.

"How did you know that?" Asked Lilah.

"Well, everyone knows about you."

"Me?"

"Well, yeah. My mum told me that you were kept from coming to school because of your mother, who she said is a bit crazy." Said Jezebel as she plopped herself on Lilah's bed.

"My mum is not crazy." Retorted Lilah hurrying up her unpacking.

"I didn't think she was. It's just my mum said so."

"Well your mum was wrong."

Jezebel did not notice Lilah's angry tone and began to look through her stuff as well.

"I heard you were kept from school because your mum was in some scandal at this school and your family was kicked out." Said Millicent.

Lilah couldn't tell if they were trying to be mean or just busy bodies. She wanted to channel them but was too busy keeping herself for hitting them.

"How could that be true?" said Pansy, "Her uncle is a professor!"

"Girls, I would really love to chat, but I am so tired from that trip. I would really like to go to sleep." Said Lilah in one breath.

"Okay." Said Jezebel as she hopped off of Lilah's bed.

"Goodnight." The girls said cheerfully.

"Goodnight." Lilah said clenching her teeth.

The girls stayed up an hour or so longer gossiping. Lilah tried to shut them out by putting her pillow over her ears, but it didn't work. She gave up trying to sleep and was plagued by what they had said. None of it could be true, she was sure. And her mother was most definitely not crazy! She banged her fist on her bed. Finally the girl's voices faded away and all was quiet and Lilah had some peace. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. 

She dreamt she was walking down the hallway heading towards the common room. She turned down a dark hall and suddenly realized she took the wrong turn. She turned around to go back, but found a wall behind her. She decided to keep going down the hall and found that it was getting darker the further she went. Soon she was in complete darkness and felt the wall to help her go forward. The hall became suddenly frigid and Lilah held her robe close to her. Then she heard a piercing scratchy voice.

" If you turn left now I can lead you out of this." It said.

"But there is a wall there." She said as she patted the wall soon to find out that it was no longer there.

"Turn left and follow me." The voice said.

It seemed to be closer now, almost behind Lilah. 

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am here to help you on your path." It said, as it grew closer to her.

Lilah tensed up and didn't move. She could feel whatever it was, was very near. She felt alarmed and untrusting towards the voice, but quickly wanting out of the hall.

"Don't do what he asks." Said another voice, much richer in tone and resonance.

"But, I want to get out of here!" Lilah screamed.

"Then go where you want to go." Said the second voice.

"Follow me!" screeched the first voice, "I will guide you!"

"To nowhere!" yelled the second voice, "Lily follow your own path and you will get out!"

                "Don't listen to him!" screeched the first voice.

                Lilah's gut feeling was to run forward, but there was nothing there.

                "Go Lily! Go where you want! Go now!" screamed the second voice as it echoed in the empty space.

                Lilah mustered up her strength and ran forward into nothingness as fast as she could. She felt her leg jerk and opened her eyes. She saw her curtains of her four-post bed. She could hear the faint snoring of Millicent. She sat up. Her heart was beating fast. She remembered the voices arguing over her. What a weird dream, she thought. She suddenly found the darkness of the room unnerving and quickly rummaged through her belongings and found her wand.

                "Lumos." She whispered, one of the few spells she already knew.

                Her wand's tip was illuminated as she got out of bed and paced around the room. She couldn't go back to sleep. She never did well with nightmares. Even now, being nearly fourteen, she would still run to her mother's room and curl up next to Imogen until she fell asleep again. But Imogen was miles away and Lilah for the first time felt homesick. She ran to her trunk and found her journal. She sat down on her bed and began to read the articles about Xenia. This would take her mind off the dream for awhile. It turned out a very short while. Within a few minutes her mind wasn't on anything, as a matter of fact, and she was fast asleep.

                Lilah woke up the next morning to the sounds of the girls getting ready, feeling very groggy. Thankfully, the rest of her night was nightmare free. She put her wand in her robe and quickly got dressed. She made sure no one was looking and put her journal under her bed mattress and joined Pansy and the girls as they headed to the Great Hall. Draco greeted her in the common room. Lilah looked at Pansy, hoping she would see the annoyance in her face. But, Pansy just left the room in a huff. Lilah unhappily followed Draco.

She ate quickly, trying to escape Draco's repetitive playback of Harry's fainting spell, and make it to her first class early. She finished her toast and tea and ran out of the Great Hall. Draco was too occupied with fake fits of terror that he didn't notice. She stood outside the room of her Defense Against Dark Arts class, hoping to meet with Professor Lupin. Maybe she could talk to him before class. Before during the feast the timing didn't seem right. She waited by the door clutching her books for a couple minutes before she saw him slowly walking up to the classroom.

                "Hullo, Professor!" she called out.

                He was startled and almost dropped his bag. He had not expected such a loud greeting so early in the morning.

                "Hullo. Why are you here so early?" he asked as he opened the door.

                "No reason. Just wanted to, well, we didn't really get introduced yesterday. I mean everything was so crazy with the dementors and all." She said following him.

                "Oh." He sighed as he set his things down, "Well, your uncle informed all the professors, last night, about you Lilah."

                He took a seat at his desk.

                "He did?"

                Lupin nodded, and continued, "He was just telling us about your absence from Wizarding school and-"

                "I bet he told you all to be especially nice to me because I have never been to a Wizarding School and such." She drawled out quite Draco-like.

                "Something like that." He said with a laugh.

                "What's so funny?" she asked.

                "You sounded like…your uncle." He said, suddenly finding his desk extremely interesting.

                "My uncle?"

Lilah stared at Lupin. But he didn't catch her eye. 

"Most people say, I sound like my mum." She said still staring at him.

Lupin looked at her a little shocked, but soon slipped into a kind smile.

"You do." He said softly.

"So you did know my mum?" she blurted out as if she had figured out who the murderer was in a mystery.

                "We went to school here." He stated.

                "Really?" she squeaked.

                "Yes. She would speak with that same tone of _sarcasm_ when she spoke of her brother." He said with a glance to Lilah.

She bit her lip and looked down.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Severus." Lupin said with a smile.

                Some students began to enter the room. 

                "So were you in the same year as my mum?" Lilah asked hastily.

                "No. I was one year ahead of her. Er, Lilah, I can't talk right now. Class will begin soon. So, could we continue this later?" he said with a faint smile.

                "Oh sure." Said Lilah, disappointed.

                She picked up her books and headed for a seat without an empty chair next to it. Maybe it would help Draco to get the point that he just had to show her around, not be surgically attached to her. She sat next to the wall with Millicent on her other side. The rest of the Slytherins walked in, including Draco, who made Millicent move. Lilah groaned and opened her book as Professor Lupin began class.

                "Honestly, don't you think we could get a teacher that could afford wearable clothing?" whispered Draco in Lilah's ear.

                Lilah pretended she didn't hear him and began to copy notes from off the board. Class went quickly enough, and Lilah found that Lupin was a delightful teacher. However, she couldn't say the same for his students, who remained idle and quiet the whole class period. The bell rang and Lilah gathered her things slowly. She tried to be the last one to leave, to have another word with Lupin, but Draco dragged her to the great hall for lunch. After lunch she followed the rest of the Slytherins outside for their Care of Magical Creatures Class. 

Lilah walked slowly behind Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. The boys stopped walking and Draco began to talk very animatedly about Harry's fit, again. Lilah sat down on the grass, when she heard extra footsteps crunching the grass behind her. She turned around and saw Harry Potter walking towards her. She stood up with a jolt and began to make sure there wasn't grass on her robe. 

"Hi." He said with a soft smile.

Hermione walked briskly passed Harry, almost pushing Lilah. Ron stood next to Harry, smiling stupidly at Lilah. Lilah was about to greet Harry when she felt herself being pulled away by her arm. She spun around and found the grave face of Draco.

"I want to show you something." He said quickly.

"Not now." Lilah snapped pulling back her arm.

Just then Hagrid appeared. He led all the students to a fenced area. Then, Lilah like everyone showed Hagrid their books that were strapped shut. Lilah was quite annoyed that a teacher would assign such a ridiculous book, but when she saw how Harry tried to defend him, she rethought her opinion of Hagrid. Lilah inched her way to be within eyesight of Harry. Soon a dozen hippogriffs trotted towards them. Lilah listened half-heartedly to Hagrid as he explained how to treat the hippogriff. Her mind was more agreeable set on Harry's green eyes. 

"Right-who wants ter go first?" asked Hagrid.

All of the class hesitated then Harry stepped forward. Lilah watched admiringly at how brave he was. Harry approached the hippogriff and even got it to let him fly on it. Lilah cheered louder than anyone did when Harry landed. Lilah was put with Pansy and Blaise as they took turns bowing to a tawny colored hippogriff. Lilah deserted them after a short while and walked over to Harry who was observing Ron and Hermione work with one.

"Hi Harry." Lilah said.

"Hi. I see you were dragged away by Malfoy." He said soberly.

"Oh, well he has to be my escort around school. I think he takes the job too seriously."

"Oh."

They stood there silently. Harry was looking over at Draco petting a hippogriff.

"So, were you really named after my mum?" Harry asked still watching Draco.

"Well, my middle name was from your mum."

"What's your first name?" Harry said a little distracted by what Draco was doing.

"Variana." Lilah said.

The conversation was interrupted by a high-pitched scream that pierced the air. Lilah looked over and saw Hagrid wrestling Buckbeak, while Draco lay on the floor bleeding. Hagrid carried him away, while Draco kept wailing he was going to die. The class followed. The Slytherins badmouthed Hagrid, while Lilah walked next to a tearful Pansy who soon followed Hagrid to the hospital. Lilah walked quietly back to the castle feeling guilty because she wasn't at all concerned about Draco's condition. She went into the common room and sat in an armchair in front of the fire. Pansy came back in and informed them all that Draco would be fine. 

"Pity." Lilah whispered as she stood up and passed Pansy. 

Lilah made her way to her room. Salazar smirked at her as she went up the stairs. She collapsed on her bed, exhausted and feeling guilty because she felt no remorse for Hagrid either, but new Harry would be upset if Hagrid got fired. He seemed to like that teacher. Lilah went Draco-free to her Divinations class, where Lilah was surprised to find out she was going to die, someday. Dinner was melancholy, as no one talked to her. So, she got up, left her plate behind and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She went up to Harry who stared at her blankly.

"You need something Lilah?" he asked friendly-like.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry about Professor Hagrid."

Hermione snorted.

"Draco's an idiot." Lilah continued glaring at Hermione.

"Tell us something we don't know." Said Ron.

"Well, I just wanted to say that." Said Lilah as she was beginning to feel stupid standing by all the Gryffindor's who were trying to eat.

She turned to leave.

"Wait Lilah," called Harry, "Why are you in Slytherin? I mean you are so, well, nice."

"Well the hat said I had to be in Slytherin." She said shuffling her feet.

"It might just be a family thing," said Ron, "All my family is in Gryffindor."

"Oh. Thanks Rob."

Hermione chuckled.

"Ron." he corrected her.

"Oh sorry." mumbled Lilah.

"Lilah," said Hermione dangerously, "I think you better go back to your table. Your uncle seems to be a little upset."

Hermione pointed at Snape who was glaring at Lilah. Lilah smiled weakly at her uncle and began to leave again.

"Oh, well see you later." Said Lilah crestfallen.

"See ya!" called Ron and Harry.

Lilah took her dinner, feeling that she wasn't quite welcome back at the Slytherin table and went to her room. She got ready to go to sleep, climbed into her bed, and finished her dinner. She then lay her head down on her pillow, and fell asleep thinking of ways to get to know Harry _and_ Lupin better.

*              *              *

The night was cold and dark. The Slytherins common room was deserted and quiet. Or so it seemed. A tall dark figure was walking down the steps from the girl's dorms. It seemed to have its hand on something that was slowly pulling it. It walked around the room in circles. Then, it collapsed on the floor by the window.

                Lilah woke up from the impact of hitting the common room floor. She looked up and at first didn't know where she was. She felt her head as it throbbed from the hit to the floor. She had been dreaming, but of what? She must have been sleep walking, she concluded as she realized she wasn't in her bed. 

In her dream she was holding onto a large animal, a lion, that led her down a hall. She couldn't remember what he was saying, but it was leading her to the common room. Lilah looked up reached her hand up to the window ledge and pulled herself up. She tried to hold onto her dream. The lion wanted her to do something. Lilah tried to remember. What was it the Lion wanted? It wanted her to know about a torch. Know what? She couldn't remember. Something about the torch and the common room. Then her eyes grew wide. She remembered. 

The lion said, "Here is where the Green Flame Torch was made. Now that we are together again, you must help the heir of Gryffindor find it." 

She remembered now, she heard him say this and collapsed on the floor. The voice, she remembered was from her last dream. The resonant voice she trusted. She headed to her room. She felt the wall and slowly tried to make her way back to the stairs towards her room. She felt her hand go over paintings and carvings. She found her way to a large portrait,

                "Get your hands off of my face!" scolded a crass voice. 

Lilah screamed and cupped her mouth, then remembered the voice as being that of Salazar Slytherin's. She quickly made it past his portrait and stumbled up the stairs. When she arrived in her room, she nervously wrote down what the lion said in her journal. He tried to ponder the significance of her dream and the Green Flame Torch for hours. She finally fell back asleep when the sky began to become blue.

She crawled out of bed, bags under her eyes and tried to get ready for the day. At breakfast, she received three letters. One was from Grandmama Bianca, who scolded Lilah for not writing as soon as she arrived. The other two were tied together. The first was from Imogen and the second was from Athena. Lilah opened Athena's letter first; it read:

_Lily,_

_Hey girl! So how is your new school? We all miss you terribly. Agnes and Frances can't stop crying and Kathryne, is well being Kathryne. School is of course boring as hell! So what is this school like? You didn't even tell me the address or name. I had to send this to your mum. It's in Scotland or something right? Agnes says to tell Mr. Emerald hullo from her, incase you see him._

Athena went on about the latest St. Mary's gossip. Lilah's eyes teared up. She wanted to be with her friends. Lilah wrote a quick response to Bianca, gave it to Boo, and headed for Double Herbology with the Ravenclaws. 

*              *              *

                The rest of the week went by in a daze for Lilah. She had the same nightmare every night, the voices would argue over her and she would run away. The lion however didn't reappear. She sat completely exhausted, staring forward in Potions class with glazed over eyes. 

                "Granger. Snape. Come forward please." commanded Snape before class began.

                Hermione and Lilah went to the front of the class. Exchanging unfriendly looks.

                "Now, Granger you seem to enjoy pointing out that you know things. So, I am going to give you a chance to do that even more." Said Snape.

                Hermione looked uneasy, but stayed quiet.

                "Ms. Snape here is a promising new student. But, could use some help with her studies." Snape continued.

                "Um, professor" Hermione said. " I am sure that-"

                "You will tutor her? Thank you for volunteering. You may both sit down" finished Snape.

                Hermione stood there for a second in shock then stomped back to her desk. 

                "Uncle, er, Professor, don't you think I could do it alone?" Lilah asked.

                "You may sit down Snape." He said not catching her eye.

                Lilah sat down and heard Hermione complaining.

                "Does he think I have nothing else better to do?" she said to Ron.

                Draco walked in, holding his arm that was hurt by Buckbeak. He had an air of great importance around him as he sat next to Lilah. Like clock work Pansy began to fawn over him.

                "All right, settle down." Said Snape.

                "Miss me?" whispered Draco.

                "Yes, I had sleepless nights." Lilah said dryly.

                Draco smirked. He looked like he was going to say something else but Snape began class.

*              *              *

                The next day Snape arranged for Lilah and Hermione to meet in the library for tutoring.

                "Why did he ask her to tutor you?" asked Draco as he escorted her to the library.

                "She's really smart, from what I hear." Said Lilah.

                They arrived at the library entrance.

                "That's because she has no life." Said Draco struggling to open the door one handed.

                Lilah grab the door and went in, leaving Draco to himself. She wandered around and found Hermione sitting in the History section, not at all pleased to see Lilah.

                "All right let's get this over with." sighed Hermione opening her books.

                Hermione decided to begin with potions. They tried for an hour or so until it was quite evident this tutoring set up was not going to work.

                "You don't even know how to measure?" gasped Hermione as they were trying a make a simple sleeping potion.

                "Sorry. I was never taught." snapped Lilah.

                Hermione groaned and placed her head in her hands.

                "What's wrong Hermione?" asked Ron.

                He and Harry had just walked around a bookshelf and found the girls.

                "Nothing." Hermione mumbled.

                Lilah smiled weakly at Harry.

                "Well, lunch is starting soon," said Harry smiling back at Lilah, "Are you two hungry?"

                Lilah was a little, but didn't speak. Hermione looked up at Harry and nodded.

                "We can try again tomorrow. It's okay." Said Lilah.

                "Okay." Hermione said beaming as she grabbed her books and repacked them.

Hermione got up and followed Ron.

                "I'm starving," she said.

                Harry didn't move.

                "You coming?" he asked Lilah.

                Hermione spun around rapidly and goggled at Harry.

                "Er," Lilah said looking at Hermione. "Sure." 

                Hermione bit her lip and walked stiffly forward with Ron. Lilah followed them with Harry next to her. They talked about classes and such all the way to the great hall. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and Ron made a seat for Lilah. Hermione was not pleased. Lilah sat down next to Ron feeling every Gryffindor staring at her. But soon they seemed to care less about her presence. That is aside from Hermione.

                "You know Lilah," Harry began.

                "You can call me Lily." Said Lilah softly.

                Hermione rolled her eyes and began to eat.

                "Well, Lily, Ron and I were talking about this, and maybe the hat made a mistake. I mean you don't seem to be having that much fun in Slytherin." Said Harry.

                "Maybe, you should talk to Dumbledore. I mean I doubt he wants you in a house where you don't like anyone." Added Ron.

                "Whatever the hat says, goes. Dumbledore can't change that." snapped Hermione.

                "Was that in Hogwarts a History?" asked Ron.

                Hermione scowled at him.

                "Common knowledge." She sneered.

                All through lunch Harry talked animatedly about Quidditch and Lilah listened attentively. Ron and Hermione argued about their pets. Lilah had never felt so happy since she arrived at Hogwarts. Not only was Draco a gimp now, but Harry was becoming her friend. Things were starting to go well.               

The night arrived and Lilah felt a sense of foreboding but attempted to sleep. She lay in her bed staring at the curtains. Soon all was dark. Lilah walked down the hallway towards the broken girl's toilet. But as she approached it a great green light was shining through it. She shielded her eyes and entered. It looked nothing like a bathroom more like a dark dungeon of some sort. In the center was a table.

                "You are stubborn," screeched a voice.

                The voice was familiar and sounded like fingernails scratching a chalkboard.

                "I am impressed you see." He said.

                Lilah stayed still.

                "Only three before you have resisted me this far."

                "What do you want?" asked Lilah.

                "You must choose. I will not be so patient with you for long."

                "Choose what?"

                "On that table," said the voice, "are tools to help you out of this chamber. You must choose one to help you out."

                Lilah walked up to the table and saw a small bumblebee buzzing in a jar.

"You're joking right?' she said.

The voice didn't answer. She looked at the next object, which was a piece of parchment that read,

                _"Why can't you play jokes on snakes?"_

Lilah stared at it for a while. 

"Because you can't pull their legs?" she said.

"So you are clever as well?" said the voice.

The next two objects were a potted flower and a crescent moon.

                "Use one to get out of here." Said the voice quite amused.

                "But what if I chose wrong?" Lilah asked.

                "Let's hope that doesn't happen."said the voice sternly.

                Lilah looked over the objects again. She heard some noise behind her. She turned and saw something gliding across the floor. She stood frozen with fear.

                "Who's there?" she screamed.

                "Choose!" screeched the voice.

                Lilah looked at the table then back at what was approaching her. Her eyes grew wide as it came into the light. It was a giant snake. She looked back at the table and began to fumble her hands over the objects. She looked back and the snake was only a foot away from her. She looked back at the table and sitting next to it was a lion.

"The moon will help you!" yelled the lion.

He nudged the crescent moon towards her. She grabbed it and felt it's sharp sides cut into her hand. Blood began to stream down her arm. Lilah faced the snake.

                "No!" screeched voice.

                Lilah threw the crescent moon like a boomerang. It sliced through the snake and landed back in her hand. Lilah opened her eyes. Her hand was throbbing with pain. She sat up and felt it, only to find it was perfectly fine. She felt ground underneath her and not her bed. Noticing the floor beneath her was tile and wet she quickly got up. It was pitch black in the room and she reached her hands out trying to find the light.

                "Who are you?' asked a girls voice.

                Lilah jumped. 

_Am I still dreaming?_ she thought.

                "I said, who are you and what are you doing in my toilet?"

                Lilah backed against a wall.

                "I'm Lilah Snape." She said.

                "Are you here to laugh at me?"

                "No." Said Lilah as her voiced cracked, "Could you please turn the light on. I am freakin' out here." 

                "Lumos!" called the voice.

                The lights flickered on and Lilah found herself standing in the broken girl's toilet, face to face with a ghost. Lilah screamed so loud that it scared poor Myrtle, who jumped in her respective toilet. Lilah slipped as she ran, still screaming out of the toilet down the halls, back to the dungeons.

**Author's Notes; If anyone can guess the significance of the items on the table I would love to here your interpretations. Heehee. I won't tell you in the story so . . .**


	7. A Lovely Scandal

****

Author's Notes: Otay! Here we are….so who are these voices? Hmmmmm. And what is the (insert scary music here) Green Flame Torch? And Ariel your boy is arriving! Oh yes ladies and gents, Nigel is on his way. Of course none of you care except for Ariel. That's okay. He is her hottie. Um, what else is gonna happen in this chapter? Oh fun with love potions! Jealousy, framing, and some hardcore nudity! Okay maybe not the nudity, but yes to everything else. 

CHPT 7: A Lovely Scandal

Lilah made it back to her room, amazingly without detection by Filch or Mrs. Norris. She didn't sleep the rest of the night, but read her journal over and over again. As dawn broke Lilah began to get ready for school. She trudged up to the mirror and frowned at her reflection. Her eyes were droopy and dark and her face was pale. She gathered she had almost two hours before everyone got up and gathered all her makeup, which wasn't much. Lilah rarely wore makeup, except for important occasions and when she was bored and had nothing else to do. And it just so happened that there was nothing to do. She began to apply it on. By the time Pansy and the girls had awoken Lilah was done up, her hair was perfectly straight and shiny and she was already heading out the door. 

Lilah quickly walked down the hallways determined to get help with her nightmares. She deduced that even if she was a witch it couldn't be normal to have nightmares chronically. She skipped breakfast and went instead to Snape's office. But, he was no where to be found. She decided to try gain after lunch. And headed to DADA.

She waited for Lupin to arrive at his class, soon regretting missing breakfast. Lupin arrived and greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning Ms. Snape." he said.

"Morning Professor."

"And what can I help you with today?" 

He opened the door and entered. Lilah followed him, trying to a figure out what exactly she did want from him. She couldn't just come out and say "So you and my mum, what is the real story_?"_ She racked her brain for ideas as he stared at her puzzled. She realized she had to say something.

"So, er, ever heard of the Green Flame Torch. It was supposedly made here." She said as if she was asking him about the weather.

He thought for a moment.

"No." he said.

"Oh, well, I heard some kids talking about it and wondered what it was. Do you have any ideas of where I could find out about it?"

"Well, maybe try Professor Binns. He knows everything about the school."

"Oh okay. Thanks."

Lilah searched the room with her eyes. A moment of silence settled. _Well that was pointless,_ she thought. She thought about asking him about nightmares, but didn't want to risk him thinking she had problems.

"So did you want to be a professor when you went here?" she asked.

"Yes, but not particularly this subject."

Another pause. Lilah tried to think of a way to veer the conversation towards the topic of her mother.

"How was the school back then? I mean, was much different?"

"It wasn't that long ago. It was pretty similar."

He went to organize the room. 

__

Buggar Lupin! she thought, _Say something more!_

She couldn't wait anymore.

"Tell me something about my mum." She blurted out.

"Your mum?" said Lupin a little nervous, "Well what do want to know?"

"Anything. What she was like at school. You know."

Lupin sighed and relaxed.

"Well," he said savoring the memory of what he was saying, "she was a great friend and could always make me laugh."

"Funny? My mum?"

"Of course." Said Lupin.

"Did you know Lily Potter too?"

"Yes. She was Lily Evans then. Your mum, her, and," Lupin hesitated, "Xenia were always together."

"Xenia? As in _the_ Xenia?" shrieked Lilah.

"So you've heard of her?" said Lupin amused.

"Heard of her? I love her! I worship her! I want to be her!"

"You sing too?"

"Kinda," Lilah went red.

"Come on. You said you sound like your mum. She had," he floundered, " has, a lovely voice."

Lilah smiled. Her mother did sing quite well, when the mood struck her, which was close to never.

"So did you lose touch after school was over?" asked Lilah.

"No, I actually am still close to Xenia."

"I didn't mean Xen-," Lilah jumped out of her seat, "You still see her!"

"Yes, we're still really good friends."

Lilah couldn't believe this.

"Could you tell her I love her?"

Soon Lilah felt stupid for saying that but Lupin winked at her.

"I'll see what I can do." He said.

"Thanks."

Lupin sat down on his desk. He looked as if he was enjoying the questioning.

"So, why didn't you keep in touch with my mum after school was over?"

Lupin stared blankly at Lilah for a moment. Lilah felt she struck a nerve and quickly tried to save the conversation.

"Well I'm sure it is just as much mummy's fault. You know she doesn't mention many people from school. She probably lost touch too after she graduated."

Lupin walked over to Lilah and placed his hand on her shoulders. His eyes filled with concern. Lilah stared at his pale face and soon was channeling his heart. She felt her stomach clench, he was so sad, and resentful, but mostly guilty. The guilt began to grow as he began to speak.

"Class will begin soon. I need to get ready."

"Sure Professor." Said Lilah.

She sat down in her seat and fought against the urge to ask anymore. Class began and Draco went to Lilah. He looked at her as if he had never seen a girl before. 

"What?" Lilah asked.

"N-Nothing." Stuttered Draco as he quickly looked away. 

Lupin ordered the class to follow him to the staffroom as he explained that today's lesson would involve a Boggart. Lilah tried to listen to Lupin's words but was distracted by the feeling that someone was staring at her, namely Draco. But, she soon brushed this off because it wasn't so odd for Draco to be staring at her. She had a pretty good idea that he had a small crush on her. No matter how testy he got with her.

"I have only found two previous to this in the castle. But hopefully I can find more." Lupin said.

He asked everyone to think of what they feared most. All of the Slytherins closed their eyes. Even Draco, after a stare down contest with Lupin. Lilah thought and thought. Nothing really scared her. Then suddenly that raspy voice from her dreams was in the back of her head and she could see that long snake coming at her. 

"All right now I want each of you to approach the wardrobe. The Boggart will take shape of what fears you most and then I want you to perform the Riddikulus charm we learned on it. Ready?"

The Slytherins nodded.

"This is pointless." Whispered Draco.

Lilah ignored him as Millicent was called forward. Lupin swung open the door and a large pale Vampire hovered out. Lilah couldn't help but think it looked like her uncle and smiled. 

"Riddikulus!" shouted Millicent as the Vampire's teeth fell down to the ground and he started smacking his gums.

Each student faced the Boggart in their turn. The Boggart turned towards Draco and changed from Crabbe's werewolf, which was now just a puppy playing with a ball, to Lucius Malfoy.

"You're a failure." he sneered at Draco.

Draco's face went red. Lilah couldn't tell if it was from anger at his father or embarrassment that everyone had heard that. 

"Riddikulus!" he yelled and his father was dressed like a matador and began to flamenco dance.

Lilah was next. The Boggart approached her. And its shape soon began to grow into an enormous snake. Some students screamed and even Lupin looked frightened. Lilah gripped her wand. But it looked deep in her eyes and she felt her whole body get stiff and fell back down on the floor. She was dead. Or so she thought. She heard mumbled voices and a loud yell as some one was shaking her. She finally came to and saw Lupin above her.

"Lilah are you okay?" he asked. 

Lilah sat up and noticed the Boggart was nothing more than a little snake now chasing its tale. She deduced Lupin must have done that.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Panted Lilah as she got to her feet.

"Good thing it wasn't real." Sighed Lupin.

He quickly approached the Boggart and got it to retreat back in the cupboard. 

"I was afraid it had petrified you." Said Draco.

"What?" asked Lilah.

"The basilisk."

Lilah stared at him.

"What is a basilisk?"

"The king of serpents. It can kill when it just looks at you. The Boggart made you think it had petrified you." Said Lupin looking quite stern, "Where did you see one?" 

"A dream."

"Oh. I see." Said Lupin who walked off shaking his head.

Draco was grinning broadly.

"What?" Lilah said shoving him.

"I don't know if Potter will be happy if you are dreaming about the Chamber of Secrets." Said Draco with malice.

"The what?"

"Don't you know anything?" nagged Draco.

Lilah left class with Draco chewing her ear off about the Chamber of Secrets. She hurried through the halls and went to the library, Draco still chattering away. Lilah nodded or said a lucrid, "oh" every so often to him. She headed towards the History section. 

"And then everyone thought it was Potter. What a joke and-What are you looking for?" asked Draco.

"Just looking for books on something."

"Oh that's informative. What?"

"The Green Flame Torch."

"Is this something Potter is looking for?" inquired Draco crossing his arms and sitting down.

"No. Just me."

"What's it for?"

"Don't know."

"You are the craziest girl. You see creatures you never heard of in dreams and you look for books on an artifact you don't even know what it is used for."

"What's your point?" snapped Lilah as she ran her fingers over books.

Draco rolled his eyes. Lilah gathered some books, sat across from him and began to skim through them. Lilah slowly felt that same feeling that she was being stared at again and looked up. Sure enough Draco had been staring at her and quickly looked at the floor. Lilah set the book down. She brushed her fingers through her hair. Draco was never this obvious with his attraction to Lilah. Then suddenly her eyes grew wide. 

_It couldn't be because of the makeup?_ Lilah thought.

Lilah bit her lip and leaned forward. She had to test her theory.

"Draco?" she asked still leaning in on him.

He turned and leaned towards her.

"What?" he asked.

Lilah cocked her head to the side, like she had seen Athena do when she was flirting with boys.

"Could you help me?" she asked.

"Okay." Said Draco as he reached for a book.

_Oh my god!_ Lilah thought, _It can't be that easy to get boys to do what you want. All it took was lip gloss!_

She whispered, "Thanks."

She proceeded to look in her books.

"What exactly am I looking for?" Draco asked.

"Anything about the torch."

Draco thumbed through the pages impatiently.

"Why is this so important?" Draco said slamming the book down.

_Okay, maybe not so easy,_ thought Lilah.

"Look either help or go away!" Lilah snapped.

Maybe if she wasn't sleep deprived she would have played around with Draco more, but she didn't have the patience. Draco shoved the book at her, but didn't leave. Soon his curiosity got the best of him and he was looking in the books again. What they found was close to nothing. Draco sighed as his stomach grumbled.

"Lilah, I'm hungry." whined Draco.

"Then get something to eat."

He got up.

"You coming?" Draco asked.

" No I have to go meet some people in a couple minutes."

"Don't tell me, Potter and his lackeys?"

"Bingo." Said Lilah not looking up from her book.

Draco rolled his eyes again and stormed off. Lilah made sure he had left and headed for the greenhouse, Harry would be getting out of Herbology soon. Lilah waited outside with one of the books she had taken from the library, _Hogwarts A History._ The doors opened and Harry walked out in deep conversation with Ron and Hermione. Lilah bolted up and walked over towards them. 

"Oy! Harry!" she shouted.

Harry turned, he didn't see Lilah at first through the sea of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors leaving to go to lunch. Hermione saw her and slouched but forced to smile. She assumed the boys had a little talk with Hermione asking her to at least put up with Lilah. Harry gestured her over; Lilah began to advance when she saw Draco walking towards Harry.

"Not now." Lilah grumbled to herself.

Lilah tried to get to Harry and escort him away but Draco got there first.

"You know Lilah, I was thinking," Draco said with a glance at Harry, "Your whole _Basilisk_ thing might be more than you think."

Harry looked at Lilah, eyes wide.

"What basilisk?" asked Harry.

"Didn't you here? Lilah's Boggart turned into the very creature from the Chamber of Secrets. Apparently Lilah dreams about it" Draco said turning his face to her, "Don't you?" 

"Really?" Harry asked Lilah.

Ron and especially Hermione looked pale. Some Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors had stopped to listen as well.

"Yes." Lilah sighed.

"Oh. Weird." Said Harry shrugging his shoulders, "Oh well. Lucky you weren't here for the real thing. Let's go eat. I'm starving."

Draco's mouth dropped.

"That is of course if you have anything else to add Malfoy." Said Harry with a smile.

Lilah heard a slight snicker next to her. She looked over and saw a Hufflepuff boy holding in laughter.

"What are you laughing about Moon? Was I talking to you?" Yelled Draco.

The Hufflepuff boy's smile quickly faded.

"No." he mumbled.

Lilah could tell Harry's anger was rising.

"Then shut the hell up!" yelled Draco.

Lilah looked at Harry then Draco.

"You shut up!" she yelled.

Harry, the Hufflepuff, Ron, and even Hermione smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me pretty boy! Shut the hell up and get out of my face!"

Draco stared at her shocked and hurt.

"Fine! Become a damn Mudblood lover! But, I can promise you this you'll regret it! Slytherin does not take kindly to the unfaithful!" he screamed and ran off.

Lilah watched Draco disappear into the castle. Lilah felt guilty. No matter how bad Draco was she had never yelled at him like that. 

"Go Lily!" yelled Ron.

Lilah humbly smiled. 

"Thanks," said the Hufflepuff boy.

"It's okay." sighed Lilah still staring off in the direction Draco had ran off.

"I'm Nigel Moon." Said the Hufflepuff boy sticking his hand out.

"Oh, hi." Said Lilah, then shook his hand.

"Come one Nigel," said Ron playfully, "tell her your full name. Get a load of this."

"Fine. My name is Nigel Demetrius Winthrope-Moon the 3rd."

"Isn't that great. Sounds so royal." Announced Ron.

Lilah observed the timid looking boy. His hair was cut just above his ears and split in the middle. Some wasps of his brown hair hung in front of his big brown eyes. He was just Lilah's height and had a medium build. He was commonly described by most girls, Lilah later found out, as "positively adorable." Suddenly Lilah remembered what the lion said in her dream, "_The moon will help you."_ Lilah pondered this for a second.

"Nigel, would you like to go have lunch with us?" she asked cocking her head to the side again.

"Er, thanks but I need to go to get my, er, thing." He said scratching his head.

"Your thing?" Lilah asked.

"Yeah, I, er, yeah. Well see ya." He said then began to walk off.

He stopped took a deep breath and came back.

"Oh, um," he said, "what is the name of my knight in shining school robe?" 

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Variana Lilah Snape the first, at your service."

Lilah playfully bowed.

"Thank you Miss Snape the first."

"Lily." Lilah said almost in a whisper.

"Lily." He repeated softly then turned to the others, "Bye." And trotted off.

Lilah smiled to herself. She didn't know what he was going to help her with but knew it would be fun finding out.

"Lily looks like you've got a fan." Giggled Ron.

Lilah smiled mischievously. Then it hit her. She had just flirted with a boy in front of Harry! What was wrong with her? She began to panic but saw that Harry seemed quite fine. Lilah shook her head. Of course he was fine! He didn't fancy her. She couldn't make him think she liked Nigel though.

"Oh well, He started it. I mean I had to play along." She said with a nervous laugh.

Harry just smiled and headed to lunch with Ron. Hermione was not amused and followed them. Lilah sighed. Hermione was Lilah's friend for a whole minute. 

__

That's some progress, Lilah thought. 

After lunch they, well Harry and Ron, invited Lilah to the Gryffindor common room. Lilah received some odd looks from the Gryffindors upon entering. But, just like when she sat at their table they soon forgot about her. Ron and Lilah began a game of chess. Lilah soon found out Ron was ten times better than her and lost miserably. Hermione played winners and Lilah talked with Harry.

"Lilah can I ask you a personal question?" Harry asked.

"Depends."

"Well I was just wondering why you came to our school late."

"Oh, that. Well, the truth is honestly, I really don't know. My mum said it was because she was scared or something and couldn't get to me."

"Scared of what?"

"You know who."

"Why?"

"Beats me. My mum is…kind of…well…a little off."

"She would get on nicely with Corona then." Called Ron as he checked Hermione's queen.

"Who?"

"Corona! God I miss her." Sighed Harry, "She was this seventh year our first year. Crazy girl. A genius, but crazy."

Lilah smiled looking interested.

"Well, you see this girl, who is an old friend of Ron's family, was a born genius and very odd. She was obsessed with Snape."

"Was she in Slytherin?" Lilah asked

"No, Gryffindor. That's the thing. She loved him. He was her favorite teacher."

Ron sat up, "Hold on. I'll be right back."

"Are you getting the Purple Crown?" asked Harry.

"Of course." Said Ron.

"What is he getting?" asked Lilah.

"You'll see." Grinned Harry.

Even Hermione looked amused as Ron came running back holding a scroll tied up in a purple ribbon.

"I give you," he said handing Lilah the scroll, "She Wore A Purple Crown, by my brothers Fred and George."

Lilah took the scroll. 

"It is this homage to Corona. Don't read it now. It's a bit lengthy. You can return it when you're done."

"Ron." Hermione drawled out, "Fred and George are going to kill you."

"Well bullocks to them. Now come on I want to kill your Queen." Ron said with a toothy grin and the game commenced.

Lilah stared at the scroll. As she saw s shadow go over her. She looked up and saw a sweet faced girl of twelve with bright red hair and freckles smiling at her, then she realized actually at Harry.

"Hi Harry." The girl said.

"Hi Ginny." He said.

Ginny glanced at Lilah then back and Harry.

"Oh, This is Lilah Snape. Don't let the name fool you."

"I'm Ginny," she said looking a little nervous, "Er, I know about you."

She looked at Lilah when she said that.

"You see Professor Lupin told me and well, you have one inching out of your bag and. . ."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lilah.

"Xenia." Said Ginny.

"Xenia?" asked Harry and Lilah.

"Yes, you see I am a fan and well Lupin told me you were too and I noticed you had her latest MB _Dreams_ in your bag. I was wondering if I could play it."

"Oh, sure." Said Lilah as she reached into her bag.

Harry leaned over her shoulder apparently he had never seen an MB before.

"Have you ever heard of Xenia?" Lilah asked Harry.

"I think I remember Ginny mentioning her. Who is she?"

Ron began to giggle.

"What?" Harry snapped with an annoyed look at Ron.

"She is like the most amazing looking woman in the world." Ron said.

"Oh that helps." Sighed Harry.

Lilah handed the MB to Ginny. It was a small book with a picture of Xenia dancing on the cover.

"Harry do you know what an MB is?"

He shook his head.

"MB stands for Music Book. It is kinda like a CD because it plays music, but it is also like your own portable MTV."

Ron looked completely lost but Harry seemed to understand her, so she went on.

"You open up the book. Tap the page with your wand and say play and you see a mini music video and hear the song. The lyrics appear on the page as she sings them."

Lilah reached for the MB opened it and tapped the first page, which was blank except for the title of the song "Forbidden", and said play. Suddenly a small translucent body of Xenia rose from the page and hovered over it as music began. She began to sing.

"Wow. She's amazing." Harry gasped.

"Told ya." Called out Ron.

"She's a Siren." said Ginny.

"Yeah, her albums and concerts have charms on them to prevent people from going under a spell from her voice and jumping into rivers and stuff." Added Lilah.

"Yeah and the best part is she's hot!' said Ron as his knight clobbered Hermione's Queen, "Ha! Check mate!"

Hermione moaned. Harry got up and patted her on the back.

"Maybe next time." He said with an unconvincing smile.

* * *

Lilah was in the Slytherin common room after dinner reading when Draco stormed in. He began to scream at her without any care of who was in the room.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he yelled.

"Excuse me!" gasped Lilah as she lay her book down trying to look calm.

"Why did you help Moon and make me look like an idiot."

"I think you were doing a damn good job on your own." Lilah said not looking at him. 

She noticed Pansy was smirking at them. Draco walked up to Lilah and sat next to her.

"Listen," he said his voice lowered, "You think I like this? You think I want to be your little flunky following you around?"

"Yes, actually I do." Pouted Lilah.

"Owl Post Snape. I hate this. I _have_ to do this. So why can't you just make it a little easier for me," Draco said then leaned near Lilah and hissed in her ear, "Because if you don't I can promise I will make your life miserable." 

Lilah looked Draco straight in the eyes. She couldn't help but feel that his threat held little water.

"Listen, Malfoy, why don't I just write to your daddy and tell him to leave you alone and that I am all appreciative that you helped me around, but I was obviously put in the wrong house, and that we just don't get on."

"It's not that easy." Draco huffed.

"What do you want from me then?" whined Lilah.

"Just don't do stupid things like that again. Okay?" Draco leaned closer to her, "You can't make me go away."

Lilah didn't say anything just stared forward. After a while everyone seemed to be bored with Lilah and Draco and continued whatever they had been doing.

"Why did you help Moon?' asked Draco, "You don't even know him."

Lilah didn't answer and got up and headed for her room. Draco's eyes grew wide and a huge smile broke across his face.

"You were trying to impress Potter weren't you!" he gasped.

"Quit smoking crack, it kills." Said Lilah as she headed up the stairs.

"And you say you don't belong in Slytherin." Sighed Draco.

Lilah turned around to continue the argument but Draco was already heading towards his room.

***

Lilah entered her room still in a huff about Draco. She threw her books on her bed. Then noticed a flower with a note tied to it on her pillow. She quickly picked it up. The flower was a pink lily. Lilah smelled it, then opened the note. It said:

__

"A Lily for a Lily."

It wasn't signed. Lilah sat down on her bed wondering who sent it. It couldn't be Draco he was too upset at the moment. It might be Ron. Lilah tried to think of other boys she knew. Her heart began to beat quickly as the thought that it might be from Harry entered her mind. She did just do something quite valiant in front of him. She flung herself on her bed giggling. Then Pansy and the girls entered. Lilah quickly got up and threw the flower in her trunk. 

Pansy seemed in good spirits and was quite nice to Lilah, even sitting and talking to her about Xenia for a while. When Pansy and the girls had already gone to bed Lilah was still up. She reached for _She Wore a Purple Crown_ and began to read. It was quite amusing actually. Lilah read about Corona's ability to body shift. And her jokes she played on Snape and Draco. Lilah quickly decided she liked Corona. Soon it was one in the morning and Lilah was drifting in and out of sleep. She then read more of Hogwarts a History. Her plan was to keep herself up all night. No matter what it took. 

***

Lilah walked down the hallway towards her uncle's office. She was going to get him to help her. He could give her a potion or something. Staying up all night wasn't the smartest idea in the world and her head was killing her for it. It was still pretty early and not many people were up. Lilah found her uncle's office and knocked, but no one answered. So she went in. He wasn't inside.

Lilah looked around and headed towards the back. Realizing he wasn't there either she went for the door when she heard some rustling. She looked quickly to her sides but saw nothing. She heard the noise again; it was coming from the huge cupboard her uncle had. She slowly reached for the handle of the cupboard. She pulled it open and hundreds of snakes came pouring out and fell on her. Lilah screamed as she fell down from the weight. She felt the snakes one by one biting her all over her body. She flailed her arms trying to get them off of her. Then she felt something pick her up and she opened her eyes.

Uncle Severus was holding her and giving her the oddest look.

"What on earth are you doing?" he asked.

"I was coming to find you and," she looked down on the floor and saw all of his books of potions and spells scattered on the floor.

"Where are all the snakes?" she asked.

"The what?" he asked.

"The snakes! There were hundreds of them!" she screamed as she tugged on his robe, which she soon noticed was a night robe.

"Lilah there are no snakes! Now tell me what you were doing in my office in the dead of night going through my potions books!" 

Lilah looked down and noticed she was in her nightgown too. 

"I guess I was sleep walking." She whispered.

She looked at her hands and noticed some paper cuts.

"Sleep walking?"

"Yes."

"When did you start doing that?" Snape said as he quickly pushed something back in the cupboard that looked like a mirror.

"Since I got here."

"Maybe your home sick." 

Lilah looked up at her Uncle, and was amazed he looked even remotely concerned. He escorted her back to her room, without any other questions. 

"Now I can make you something to help you sleep tomorrow, but for now you will just have to try to sleep." He said at the door to the girl's room.

Lilah nodded her head. It was four in the morning she would be able to figure out several new ways of putting on makeup. Her uncle left and Lilah dragged her feet to her bed and fell fast asleep before she had time to think.

The next morning Lilah slowly got ready for school and went to breakfast. Draco sat next to her as usual.

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure." She said barely able to hold her head up.

"Then get it yourself." He smirked.

Lilah glared at him then poured herself a cup of tea. Draco quickly finished his breakfast and got up to leave. Then, turned to Lilah.

"You know I am really easy to get along with." He said.

"Yeah, I bet." Said Lilah her mouth full.

"Really." He said leaning on her chair, "I want you to be my friend."

Lilah turned towards Draco.

"Are you all right?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm fine. Let's just forget about yesterday. The last thing I need is to upset the head of the house's niece."

"So that's the real reason you want us to be friends. Listen I don't talk to my uncle about you. I don't talk about you to anyone actually. You are as important to me as I to you."

Crabbe laughed from behind her.

"Shut up Crabbe." Said Lilah and Draco.

Lilah reached for her tea.

"Well could you at least try." Said Draco as he began to leave.

"Whatever." mumbled Lilah as she took a sip of her tea.

"Crabbe. Goyle. Come on." Said Draco.

Crabbe and Goyle, who were not finished breakfast, inhaled what was in front of them as quickly as they could.

"Now if you'll excuse me I think I will go pay a visit to Mr. Moon." Drawled Draco.

Lilah set down her tea and stepped on Draco's robe. He lost his footing and quickly fell down, face first. Crabbe and Goyle jumped up.

"Lilah!" Draco screamed, "What was that for?"

"Be nice to Moon!" Lilah said between clenched teeth as she gave Draco her hand.

He looked behind her. Some students had risen out of their seats and were staring at them.

"Fine." He whispered.

He took her hand and she helped him up. Draco staggered around for a second, then collected his composure. He sat down again. Lilah rolled her eyes.

"You are such a drama queen." She said as she drank her tea.

He stared at her as he rubbed his forehead. Lilah looked over at the Gryffindor table. She wanted to be there. She remembered the lily. She got it out of her bag. It looked a little flimsy from being squished in with her books. She finished her tea and headed for the Gryffindors. Lilah tapped Harry on the back. He turned around with a huge smile.

"Hullo Lilah." He said.

"Hi Harry. Is it okay if I sit with you guys?"

"Oh, sure." Said Harry. 

He jumped up and pulled out a seat for her.

"Thanks." She said.

"What's with the flower?" asked Ron.

"Oh, I found it on my pillow." Lilah said glancing at Harry who blushed.

"Who's it from?" asked Ron.

"Don't know."

"Ooooo. You have a secret admirer." Said Ron as he playfully pushed Lilah.

"An admirer?" asked Harry crestfallen.

"Yeah." Sighed Lilah looking admiringly at the wilted lily.

"Whoever it is a _real_ romantic." drawled Ron; "The flower is practically dead!"

"Ron, it's my fault. I didn't take care of it."

"Maybe it's from Malfoy." Said Hermione cynically as she pointed towards the Slytherins.

Lilah turned and saw Draco looking quite pleased.

"Malfoy!" screeched Ron and Harry.

"You really know how to pick 'em Lily. God! Malfoy?" grumbled Ron.

"I don't fancy Malfoy!" screeched Lilah.

"Good." Sighed Harry, "I mean, that, well, he is too well, not your type."

Lilah smiled at Harry, who quickly flushed again.

Hermione gathered her things.

"Come on. We need to go to class." She said.

"Yeah. Come on Harry. Let us leave Lily to her Draco."

"Ron," began Lilah quite annoyed, "I told you I don't fancy him!"

"I'll catch up." Muttered Harry.

"Fine." Sighed Hermione, "Come on Ron."

Ron hesitated, "I am…waiting for Harry."

Hermione let out a small scream and left. Lilah looked back at Draco. A sickening feeling overcame her as she realized that maybe Draco had given her the flower. She couldn't imagine why. But he seemed way too content over at the Slytherin table.

"Maybe you should go. I don't want her hating me anymore than she needs to." Moaned Lilah.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"She'll live." Said Ron.

"I'm sure. It's okay." Lilah said with a smile to Harry.

The boys gathered their things and left. Lilah got up gripping the flower. Draco winked at her. She felt a rush of anger engulf her and stomped back to the Slytherin table.

"Nice flower." Giggled Draco.

He tricked her! Lilah was so mad, not just because it was from Draco, but because he made her think it was from Harry. She threw it down on the floor in front of him. Draco looked up at her dumbfounded.

"You happy now?' she screeched.

"A little. But you should see Moon." Said Draco grinning as he pointed towards the Hufflepuffs.

Lilah glanced over and saw Nigel looking shocked and quite hurt. He quickly rushed out of the room.

"Nigel!" she called out, but he had already left.

Many Hufflepuffs were looking confused, but the three third year girls were glaring at Lilah. Lilah quickly looked back at Draco.

"You didn't send the flower?' she whimpered.

"Nope." Sighed Draco.

Lilah picked up the lily. Hoping someone would be able to teach her a repairing charm for it. Most of the great hall was emptying out by now. Lilah quickly got her things and left.

"Damnit. Damnit.Damnit." she muttered to herself as she headed to her first class.

She headed out of Herbology with the Ravenclaws still upset about Nigel. Lilah tried to find him. She ran into the three Hufflepuff girls who were glaring at her at breakfast. She asked about Nigel but they seemed to be not to happy to give out any information. Finally, Hannah Abbot let out that he was in the library. Lilah thanked her and ran there.

On the way Lilah felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Lilah turned around and was greeted by the face of one of the red headed twins she met her first day.

"Yes?" asked Lilah.

Fred stood there staring at Lilah up and down for a couple of seconds.

"Can I help you?" said Lilah.

"Oh, yeah. My brother, Ron, and Harry were looking for you. You are Lily right?" he said with a suave smile.

"Yes."

"Well last I saw they were out by the lake."

"Thanks." Said Lilah not sure whether to go or stay.

Fred had this look about him like he wanted to keep talking.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Almost fourteen."

"Really?" he mused.

Fred raised his eyebrows.

"I can see what got him all worked up. Hope to see ya around." Said Fred with a wink and he was gone.

Lilah stood there for a moment not sure what just happened. Then remembered Nigel. But Harry was at the lake. Lilah decided after heavy weighing of pros and cons to go to the library. She easily enough found Nigel, who was trying to hide his face behind a large book on Grindylows.

"Hi Nigel." She said.

"Hi." He mumbled still hiding his face.

"Did you give me that flower?"

"Um, yes." 

"Nigel, come on. I can't talk to a book."

Lilah pulled the book down.

"I thought Draco gave it to me. That is why I threw it on the floor. I am sorry." Said Lilah sitting on the table he was reading on.

Nigel looked up at her.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Said Lilah with a sweet smile.

Nigel smiled back. Lilah sat for a moment waiting for him to speak again. But, he didn't. 

"Well Nigel I gotta go. But, I'll see ya around." She said as she hopped off the table.

"Oh. Okay. Bye." He said timidly.

Lilah waved to him with a smile and ran out the door. Hopefully Harry and Ron were still at the lake. Maybe they got tired and left. Lilah really didn't care if Ron left, but she could have sworn that Harry was staring at her and- BAM! She ran right into someone's chest. She fell back from the impact onto the floor. He books flew out of her bag.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." Said a voice.

Lilah looked over and saw that the one she hit also fell on the floor. It was a small boy around thirteen with a chubby face and big eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She said.

"No it's my fault." Said the boy.

He crawled over to her trying to help her up.

"Thanks" she said.

The boy noticed her books and sheer horror crossed his face. He bent over trying to gather them in his hands but only seemed to be causing more of a mess.

"It's okay." snapped Lilah grabbing the books from him.

She put them back in her bag. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" he desperately asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

He just stared at her, wide eyed.

"I'll be going now." Lilah said backing away.

"Bye." Said the boy dreamily.

Lilah turned around a walked away.

"Smooth one Neville." Said a black boy as he went up the boy who ran into her.

"Aye." Said another boy with an Irish accent, "I think she likes yeh."

The two boys laughed at Neville. When Lilah reached the lake, sure enough Ron and Harry were nowhere to be found. With a heavy heart she headed towards her next class.

***

Later that day Lilah headed for the library ready for another exciting tutoring session with Hermione. It started out relatively okay. Aside from Hermione and Lilah's lack of conversation and icy stares at each other. They were figuring the correct measurements for a potion to cure coughs when Draco walked in.

"What have we here?" he smirked.

"Please go away." Snapped Hermione without looking up from her work.

"Lily, really, I think you should have your uncle pick someone else to tutor you. Do you really want a Mudblood teaching you? She'll get it wrong."

Hermione broke her quill between her fingers. Lilah tried to hold in laughter. She had never seen Hermione so mad.

"See you later." He said and left.

"What are you laughing at?" spat Hermione.

"You." giggled Lilah.

"Really? It's funny when he calls me a Mudblood, is it?"

"No, with the quill and stuff. I would never-"

Lilah didn't have time to explain herself Hermione blew up in her face.

"I don't know why I have to waste my time on you! I am here helping you and you laugh at him calling me that. You Slytherins are all the same! Why I am the only one who sees this? I don't know!" Hermione screamed. 

"Stop being so self righteous! If you would just let me explain!"

"Explain! You don't need to explain!" exclaimed Hermione jumping out of her seat.

Lilah jumped out of her seat as well and saw Draco pointing out Hermione and her to Madam Pince the librarian.

"Hermione, calm down." Pleaded Lilah.

Madam Pince approached them.

"Girls, this is not a place for this type of behavior." She said sternly, "Follow me to my office. I wish to take your names down." 

"Great," mumbled Lilah.

Hermione went first into Pince's office. After Lilah and her had been written down and both threatened to be kicked out indefinitely, they were returned to their belongings. Lilah quickly grabbed her books and was escorted along with Hermione out of the library.

Everyone stared at them, as they were lead out. As soon as the door closed behind them Lilah was waiting for Hermione to explode again, but she just turned and walked away. Draco soon came out of library after Lilah.

She sneered," Thanks for getting us in trouble." 

"My pleasure. It really isn't my fault. You two were being so loud. Pince just asked where the noise was coming from."

"You could of lied."

"Hardly. Granger's got a big mouth."

Lilah gave him a half smile and they headed to dinner. Lilah didn't risk upsetting Hermione again and stayed at the Slytherin table for dinner. She talked to Draco about the evilness of Hermione Granger a topic they both had quite similar views about. Boo flew in holding a note for her saying to visit her uncle before she went to bed because he had her sleeping potion ready. She smiled content with the idea that she was finally going to get some sleep. She followed Draco to the common room after dinner giggling about hypothetical curses they were going to put on Hermione. 

She entered her uncle's office. He was in the back stirring something in his cauldron. She assumed her sleeping potion. He hadn't noticed she'd entered. She looked at the cupboard with his potion books. She slowly crept towards it wondering what he had suddenly pushed into it. She reached for the handle and cautiously opened it. Rows and rows of potions books were stacked one on top of the other. She scanned the rows quickly with her eyes and noticed on the bottom shelf behind some books was something reflecting the light. She slowly moved the books trying not to make noise. She saw that it wasn't a mirror but a frame. She leaned towards it trying to see who was in it. She saw a woman who looked very familiar to her in the picture. But it was dark in the cupboard. She inched the frame slowly out and saw that it was her mother. Her mother, when she was around Lilah's age. And a small plaque was under the picture that said, _"In memory of Imogen Philomena Snape, Class of 1978"_ Lilah almost dropped the frame. She quickly pushed it back in the cupboard as she heard her uncle walking towards the front of his office. She replaced the books and closed the cupboard. She stood up and he entered.

"There you are. Now come along, I haven't got all day." He said.

She followed him trying not to look guilty as if he could tell she was in the cupboard just by her face.

Lilah entered the common room and everyone gave her odd looks as she carried the steaming blue-gray concoction to bed. She got ready to go to sleep and crossed her fingers, then drank the potion. Immediately she felt groggy and lay down on her bed. She slipped quickly into a deep sleep. When Lilah awoke she couldn't remember what she dreamed about. But felt refreshed happy and didn't really care if she had dreamed or not. She jumped out of bed, happy to greet the day. She was now determined to respect her uncle even more, for the man, she had concluded, was a genius.

She trotted down the halls happily the rest of the week. She hadn't felt this good in so long. She spent time in the library with Harry and Ron, while they both tried unsuccessfully to tutor her. She joked with them in the Gryffindor common room where Hermione always seemed to be absent. It was quite a sight that Draco would faint at. Lilah being given piggyback rides from Lee Jordan and arm wrestling matches with Dean Thomas. But, Lilah didn't care. 

***

Lilah sat in the common room working on her Arithmancy homework with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Actually just with Goyle, the other two were fighting with their quills like swords. 

"Goyle, could you pass me that book about Numerology?" asked Lilah pointing to a stack of her and Draco's books next to him.

Goyle went over to them and held up her book on astrology.

"No, numerology." She sighed.

He looked around the pile.

"The blue one!" she called out pointing to the closest book to him.

He picked up an indigo one. Lilah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She went up to Goyle and turned his head with her hands towards the book nearest him.

"This one." She said as she picked it up.

"I am sorry." Said Goyle.

Lilah looked up at him. She looked at Draco who looked just as shocked at hearing Goyle's voice and then back at Goyle.

"It's okay." She said and headed back to the table.

She continued on her homework.

"What is your favorite color?" asked Goyle.

Lilah stared at him then answered, "Blue."

"That's what I thought." He said with a dumb looking smile.

After a moment he spoke again.

"What's your favorite song?" he asked.

"Er, I don't really know." She said with a worried look, "Why?"

"Was just wondering what you like." He mumbled.

"Okay." Lilah mused.

.

Later that night she sat one her bed contemplating what was wrong with Goyle. Before she had headed off to bed he had approached her when the other boys were gone and asked her what type of boy she liked. Not only was it weird to have Goyle talk, but she was going potty because of what he was saying. She sat on her bed trying hard to come to the conclusion that Goyle might actually suddenly for no reason fancy her. He was so interested in what she liked and being so cordial to her. She sat up.

_Come to think about it_, she thought_, Many boys have suddenly started to be uncommonly kind to me_.

She felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. She quickly pulled out her Charms book and looked up love charms. She read,

__

"Love spells can be transmitted by wand and can be activated in different ways. The first is by making a person become infatuated with the first person they see. This uses sight. Other spells can use touch. Most commonly used in potions is the spell of the desired. A belonging of someone's can be put in the potion and can make who ever drinks it fall in love with the owner of that belonging. This however can not be done in spells."

She closed the book wondering who on earth would want to do any of these charms to her.

***

Lilah ran into Snape's class early concealing her eyes with her hands and trying hard not to touch anyone. 

"What on earth are you doing?" asked Snape.

"Oh, uncle, er Professor," began Lilah still covering her eyes, "I think I am under a love charm or spell or something."

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

"Because the book said it is transferred by look."

"Not usually, and it is the first person you see. Now what makes you think this?"

Lilah felt ridiculous telling her uncle this but explained.

"Well, all of these boys have suddenly begun to be very, well, attentive to me. And very happy to see me and stuff."

"You're paranoid." Said Snape.

"No I'm not! Boys who didn't even notice me before all of a sudden are my best friend." She hissed, "I mean Harry and-"

"Potter?" asked Snape abruptly.

Lilah nodded still looking at the floor.

"Lilah look at me," he said. "If this is true then it sounds to me that you are under a touch spell."

"What?" Lilah said looking up.

"Anyone you touch becomes smitten with you."

Lilah tried not to laugh at her uncle saying the word "smitten". Students began to enter class.

"Sit down and we will get to the bottom of this. And try not to touch anyone!" Snape said.

Lilah sat down and pulled out her books. Draco went to sit next to her but Snape moved him. Class began and Lilah opened her Potions book. She shrieked as a small piece of paper suddenly sprung out of her book and slowly floated back down. Everyone turned towards her as she nervously snatched it out of the air. Snape scowled at her while Lilah quickly read the paper. It was a recipe for a love potion. Draco leaned over with a puzzled look reading over her shoulder.

"Why do you have that?" he asked.

Snape snatched the paper.

"Snape pay attention." He snapped and looked down at the paper then at Lilah.

"How did you get this?" he asked dangerously.

"It was just there," Lilah said frantically flipping through the book suddenly noticing that it seemed different then usual.

She flipped to the front of the book finding the usual scribble of "LS & HP" missing.

"It isn't mine!" Lilah yelled out.

"Stay after class." Hissed Snape.

"But..."

"Silence!" he yelled.

Lilah looked frantically around the room and saw Hermione sit back in her seat looking highly amused.

Authors' Notes: Okay, you like? She Wore a Purple Crown has been written and can be accessed through my profile page if anyone wants to read it. It's silly. I think you would like it. Poll time! Tell me what couples you like, doesn't have to involve my characters. Who would you like to see end up together? I know who I want but I want some of the readers opinions. Draco and Hermione? Lilah and that one guy? Hermione and Ron? Ginny and Harry? McGonagall and Snape? Some of those make me cringe but I am open to all faiths. Okay bubye. Review!


	8. The Conversion of Lilah

Author's Notes: Am in the UK! Yea! Am completely inspired! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Chex who said he/she was dying for the next chapter. Now being a nonviolent person, and never wanting to cause death, I wrote the next chapter as speedily as could be. If there are some terms you don't understand just ask. Am incorporating all new lingo I am learning here. J Okay, well not many people answered the pole. But it seems that we got, I think, 2 for Harry and Lilah. Interesting. I don't think they make a good match. Oh well. In this chapter we see a side of Lilah, which may not have been apparent earlier as Draco said, "And you say you don't belong in Slytherin." More fun with Nigel Moon (calm down Ariel) and really, The life of a Slytherin. J Enjoy! ** **

CHAPTER 8: The Conversion of Lilah

As Snape's next class headed for his room they were blocked off by a huge clump of students standing outside his door. The few lucky ones in front, including Hermione and Draco, were listening in.

"I swear Uncle!" yelled Lilah, "I don't know where it came from!"

"Then how did it get in there? Hmm? Tell me." Snape snapped.

Lilah sat quietly. Honestly, she didn't know. She could say Hermione did it, but her only proof was that she gave Lilah a menacing look. But, then again when didn't she look at Lilah like that?

"Someone could have put it there." Lilah suggested.

Snape was pacing around the room, sighed, and then, sat at his desk.

"Lilah, logically you couldn't have made this potion. It is too advanced for you." He said, "However, it was found on you, and you were caught going through my potion books the other night."

"But, I was sleepwalking!"

"Be that as it may, you're still the prime suspect."

Lilah felt nauseous.

"I have to inform Professor Dumbledore."

"Why?" Lilah whined.

"Why?" Snape shouted, "There are god knows how many boys scampering about the school thinking they are in love with you. It may be very flattering and all, but I think he is bound to notice."

Lilah looked at the floor.

"Now, I want you to go to your room. I will excuse you from all other lectures," he looked around, " I will have to create some sort of antidote for you and the boys. And for god sakes don't touch anybody!"

"Yes, sir." Lilah mumbled.

Snape headed for the door, then stopped and faced Lilah.

"Any idea who would want to play a joke on you?" he asked looking exceptionally angry.

Lilah was touched by his anger in an odd way. She took a deep breath then muttered out with absolute certainty, "Hermione Granger."

Snape broke into a wicked smile and thought for a moment. He then opened the door and escorted her out. 

Everyone backed away from Lilah as if she was carrying a terrible disease. She quickly looked around. Neville looked like he was on the brink of tears, and Harry and Ron both looked quite melancholy. Hermione was not gloating as Lilah thought she would be, but looking quite stern.

"Well, what are you all doing, loitering about? Off to class!" shouted Snape.

Lilah walked behind him, her head hung down giving the impression of one being lead to their death sentence.

Later that day, Snape took her to Dumbledore's office.

"I've explained to Professor Dumbledore the situation and like me, he believes you are innocent."

Lilah looked up gratefully at her uncle.

"We both know, " he continued, "that the spell is to advanced for you to be able to do. Professor Dumbledore has asked that you be present when the spell is lifted to show you have no shame. Professor Dumbledore does not believe that Granger is capable of doing this to you."

His eyes narrowed.

"The child is known for behavior like this but he favors her so what can be done?"

"What will happen to me?" Lilah asked quietly as they reached the door to Dumbledore's office.

"You'll be given a potion as well as the boys."

"Boys?" Lilah screeched.

"Yes, all the boys who had sudden infatuations with you were asked to come here after dinner by the other Professors. "

"But, do they really have to be here? I mean, please Uncle it is embarrassing as it is already!"

"Quiet." Scolded Snape as he opened the door.

13 pairs of eyes turned and looked at Lilah as she entered the room. Harry and Ron were quite close to her standing behind an embarrassed Dean Thomas. Ron was fuming as Harry quickly looked at the floor. Lee Jordan looked annoyed and whispered something nasty to Fred. Goyle looked dumbfounded, if he could look anymore dumb. And, Neville was sniffling. Off in the corner behind Harry was Nigel who looked more pitying then the rest towards her. The other boys Lilah hardly knew, most were just some boys she had ran into in the halls, literally. Dumbledore looked stern and nodded to Snape who then left. 

"Miss Snape, come here." He said quietly.

He handed her a goblet full of steaming pink liquid.

"I've explained to these young men that there is no way you could have done this in anyway." Dumbledore said, " That is why I wanted you here, so they could see you had no shame."

Lilah tried not to look guilty but when she caught Nigel's confused look all her ability failed her. She could feel the tension in the room and knew no one had to be empathetic to know that no one here believed she was innocent. She brought the goblet to her lips and drank it quickly. It was thick and sticky, and tasted of bubblegum. Suddenly, Lilah saw a soft pink light with little sparkles engulf her body then and as soon as it appeared it vanished. She assumed that was the spell leaving her body. The boys were given in turn the same goblet filled with the same liquid. She saw each one as they swallowed become engulfed in a soft pink light as well. When it vanished they were allowed to leave. She saw them quickly make for the door without any hesitation. 

Harry took a sip and the light surrounded him. He handed the goblet to Nigel then made for the door where Ron was waiting. Nigel brought the goblet to his lips and drank some. But, nothing happened. Nigel stared curiously at the goblet then drank some more and still nothing happened. Quickly realization hit his face, as he turned red. 

"Mr. Moon you can leave. It is all right." Dumbledore said holding back a smile.

Nigel covered his face with his hand and ran out the door.

"Apparently," Dumbledore whispered after the last boy left, "Moon's infatuation wasn't by magic."

Lilah bit her lip and nodded, trying hard to show pity for Nigel rather than flattery.

"May I leave now sir?" she asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Take care Ms. Snape. It will be difficult to gain trust again, especially with the lads here. But, our Mr. Moon may be able to help you. Hufflepuffs are known to be loyal friends."

Dumbledore met Lilah's eyes.

"Y- yes sir." She said and left.

She hoped Dumbledore was right, as the lion's words whispered again in her ear, "The moon will help you."

Lilah thought for a moment as she headed down the hall. She would do anything to be back in Harry's graces. Anything. She turned a corner and leaning there against a wall looking quite embarrassed was Nigel. Lilah stopped and tried to proceed without him seeing her.

"Lily?" he called causing her to stay.

"Yes."

"Professor Snape said you didn't make that potion."

"I didn't."

"But, everyone says of course he would say that because he is your uncle. And I must confess I thought as much myself but…"

Lilah waited.

"Dumbledore said you didn't do it either so I guess you didn't."

"Okay," Lilah mused.

"Well, I mean I am sorry no one believes it. But, really why would you do that? I mean you already have boys that…fancy you."

Nigel didn't meet Lilah's eyes.

"So why would you do it?"

"I didn't," Lilah said again feeling impatient.

"But I mean…I…I…"

"Yes?"

"I made a git of myself didn't I?"

"Oh no!" said Lilah feeling sudden pity for him, "Not at all. Anyone could have made that mistake."

"I just don't want you thinking that I only thought the only way I would like you would be by magic. My friends told Professor Lupin about my, er, feelings and he made me come here."

"Oh."

"Sorry. It must have been horrible for you." Said Nigel, sounding like he was trying to change the subject.

Lilah nodded solemnly.

Nigel looked back at her and for a moment they said nothing.

"Well it is almost dinner. Shall we?" said Nigel showing the way like a stuart.

Lilah smiled and followed. They entered the Great hall and went to their house's table. Many eyes looked upon Lilah quite nastily. Lilah ignored them and sat down.

"Lily!" gasped Pansy who ran over to her, "My poor Lily! Draco told us all about what happened. I mean I was so confused in class but he told us what Goyle told him, and I must say I would kill her!"

"Who?" asked Lilah.

"Granger!" shrieked Pansy and Jezebel who appeared out of nowhere.

"Draco heard you say her name through the door." Continued Pansy.

"Just goes to show you what kind of people those mudbloods are like!"

"Yes all for what they can get!"

"She saw you getting to cozy with her Potter and precious Weasly and figured out a way to get rid of you."

Lilah agreed but was finding it hard to get in a word in edge wise as they were speaking so fast.

"All right Lily?" asked a familiar voice.

Lilah turned around to see Draco standing behind her smiling at her pityingly.

"Not really." Lilah answered.

"Of course she's not okay!" screeched Pansy; "She has been through an ordeal today! Her name has been blackened!"

"Then she has come to the right place." drawled Draco as he gestured Jezebel to move and took her seat next to Lilah.

His eyes were on the Gryffindor table. Pansy kept chattering on with Lilah. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were discussing things and occasionally looking over towards the Slytherins.

"See," said Draco," Friends one day, enemies the next."

Lilah looked over at Harry and saw the way they looked on her with contempt. She stood up to go speak with him as Draco grabbed her wrist.

"Lily, do you want to get hurt?"

"But, they're my friends." whined Lilah.

"They won't believe."

"I just need to explain."

"Explain what? That Granger their best friend for three years all of sudden is evil? You think they will take your word over hers?"

Lilah sat back down holding in her tears.

"Don't cry." said Pansy sympathetically.

"You don't need them," said Jezebel.

"Not at all," Pansy added, "You have us."

"And," chirped in Jezebel, "We would never do that to you. We don't have any reason to be jealous of you. Well, maybe Pa-" Jezebel jumped up with a shriek and glared at Pansy.

Pansy just rolled her eyes and smiled at Lilah. Lilah wasn't so sure having them as friends would be much of a blessing.

The first week without Harry was hard for Lilah. But, she did get through it, determined not to let Hermione get the best of her. And to help matters, the Slytherins seemed all too willing to be friends with her now that she had been framed. Pansy acted as if they had been friends forever.

When Lilah walked down the halls she always had Millicent, Jezebel, and Pansy at her side, the four of them giggling with arms hooked around each other. Lilah didn't really care much for them, but was always glad of Millicent's dominating presence when one of the other house's students tried to start something with her. It was becoming very apparent to Lilah that all of the school, save the Slytherins disliked her. Even Professor Lupin seemed non-to pleased with Lilah.

****

Lilah sat in the Slytherin common room doing Transfiguration homework with her new self-appointed tutor, Draco. Pansy came running in with her latest gossip, beside herself.

"Lily!" she gasped as she ran to Lilah, "You'll never guess. Granger has your potions book!"

"Excuse me?" said Lilah.

"She said, "Pansy continued, "That you switched books with her. She realized it wasn't hers when some notes weren't in it or something, which she had written. She said that you have hers and that you were trying to frame her."

"You mean that's not yours?" asked Draco pointing to her book.

"No." said Lilah.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" he asked.

"I did! During class! But, remember no one believes Granger is capable of doing anything like that to me."

"Granger said," continued Pansy, "that you put the potion in her book and accidentally took hers. That is why you freaked out in class. You meant for her to get in trouble."

"Where did you hear this?" asked Lilah.

"It's all over the school," said Pansy.

"Great. As if people don't have enough reason to hate me. Now there is even more proof! God I hate her!" shouted Lilah.

Draco chuckled, "What else is new?"

Lilah went through the next day trying hard not to think of ways to publicly disgrace Hermione. And, she found it quite easy to do so in Potions class, her hardest class. Just because she was the professor's niece didn't make it any easier for her. As she walked out of class her mind was stuck on that day's lesson. She couldn't get over her lack of ability to get her potion to boil, let alone work. Pansy stood next to her jabbering on about something. Lilah giggled and nodded when she heard a pause but couldn't keep her mind on what Pansy was saying. Then, Pansy stepped on the heel of the shoe of a girl in front of them. She spun around showing it to be Hermione. She glared at Lilah and Pansy.

"Real mature!" she spat causing Lilah to come out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Pansy with a smile, "I was just making sure an animal hadn't attacked your head. But, I see now it is only your hair." 

Lilah put her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her laughing. Hermione just glared at her.

"I see you have found a group you can fit in better with Snape."

"Oh sod off you twot!" snapped Pansy to Hermione.

"Yeah, I haven't done anything to you!" yelled Lilah.

"Right. Always the innocent one." Growled Hermione.

"You're the one who's guilty!" shouted Lilah.

"Me?"

"You're the one that is always pretending to be innocent! Not me! You're the one that got jealous!"

"Jealous? " Hermione snorted, "Me? Of what? Of a girl who can't spell Transfiguration let alone do it? Of a girl who pouts her lips and bats her eyes to get what she wants?"

"Well," shouted Lilah, "At least I look like a girl!"

Hermione stood speechless and quickly walked away. Lilah had the feeling that Hermione was about to cry. She felt a pang of guilt inside but Pansy's giggling soon brought into a fit of giggles of her own. The girls grabbed hands and ran off telling any Slytherin who would listen, what happened.

Lilah lay down in her bed that night content with the praise she received on her dealings with Hermione. She drank her sleeping potion, closed her eyes, and drifted into sleep. Lilah could feel herself being led down the hall by a hand. But, she saw no one or even a hand. She reached a door and a voice from the other side said, "Enter."

Lilah pushed the door open and sitting in what looked like a professor's office, only everything was in red, was seated the lion at a desk. 

"Hallo." He said.

Lilah nodded.

"So I see I have misjudged you." He said.

"Pardon?"

"I thought you were different. But, you are living up to your name."

"It wasn't my fault!" Lilah yelled.

"Did you try to prove it?"

Lilah hung her head down and sighed, "No."

"No, instead you became what everyone thought you were because of your name."

"You don't understand!"

"Apparently not."

"And who are you anyway to be scolding me!" shouted Lilah.

"Just a disappointed . . . guardian."

Lilah walked up to the desk.

"You have no right to nag me!" she spat.

"No." replied the lion quite calmly.

The lion left the desk and headed towards her.

"Are you mad at me for my friends," snapped Lilah, "Or at the fact that they are more important to me than your stupid torch!"

"Or your mother."

The lion's eyes met Lilah's.

"What?" she gasped.

"Everyone thought she was dead."

Lilah backed away but the lion still advanced.

"How do you know that? Who are you?"

"You wouldn't understand." He sighed.

"Tell me!" she screamed.

"Just be more weary of the people you associate with! Your mother learned too late!"

"Who are you!" Lilah yelled.

"First ask your uncle what happened to your mother!"

"Answer me!"

Pansy sat up in her bed, "What are you screaming about?" she asked sleepily.

"What?" said Lilah panting.

"You were screaming something."

The other girls were rising in their beds as well.

"Sorry." Lilah mumbled as she buried her head in her pillow.

"It's okay." Said Pansy as she lay back in her bed soon to be fast asleep.

****

Lilah felt a tinge of curiosity rise in her again about the torch despite her fight with the lion. And about her mother. However, whenever she mentioned her mother and her days in school to Lupin, _or_ Snape, they would always change the subject. So, Lilah had to distract herself with the torch and what was so special about it. 

Before long it was November and she still knew next to nothing about the torch and doubted she ever would. Even the lion, as he made more visits in her dreams, seemed less keen on finding it as well.

It was a rainy morning and Draco and Lilah had been in the library for their daily routine of looking for anything and finding nothing. Draco had become almost obsessed about the torch after Lilah confessed in him the truth about her sleeping disorder. He even had suggested they ask Professor Binns about the torch, but Binns just stared at them oddly and began to jabber on about the Dwarf Invasion of 1702.

"I think I remember my mum telling me a story about a green flame that could heal the good or something when I was little." said Draco later that day at supper. 

"Really?" said Lilah half listening while she glared at the professor's table at Lupin.

"Of course it was only a faerie tale."

"Well, it had to come from somewhere." said Lilah with a smile.

Draco smiled back but with a nervous twitch as the Bloody Baron had taken to sitting next to him, again.

"So, are we off to the library after supper?" asked Draco, his mouth full.

"We were already there this morning!" exclaimed Lilah, "Honestly, three months ago I would of fainted at hearing you so excited to go to the library. You're beginning to sound like Granger."

"Gah!" screeched Draco, "I hope not!"

The two finished supper quickly and headed out of the great hall, arms hooked around each other. It had become accustomed with them to walk around school hand in hand or similar these days, but only as friends, _of course_. They headed for the library when Lilah felt an icy cold prick at her shoulder. She turned around and the Bloody Baron was standing there holding a note. He handed it to her. 

"This is for you." he said, his voice deep and stern.

Lilah's hand shook slightly as she took the note.

"Thank you. Er, cheers." she said with an awkward smile, which the Bloody Baron did not return, but instead went through a wall.

Draco shivered as Lilah opened the note. It read:

__

The Green Flame Torch was an artifact so powerful it drove men to 

madness and murder to possess it. All those who seek its glory only fall

to destruction. Do not desire it or anything about it.

The note was unsigned and in handwriting she did not recognize. She handed it to Draco, who quickly read and flashed a mischievous grin.

"I think it sounds more interesting now!" he exclaimed.

"But who wrote me that note?" asked Lilah pointing to the paper in Draco's hand.

"Well, whoever it was knows about us."

"What?" gasped Lilah.

"You know, about what we've been looking for and such. Have you told anyone else about your dreams."

"No. No one. My uncle knows I've had nightmares, but I didn't want him to think me mad so I didn't go into details." Lilah put her hand to her forehead. " Oh! Lupin!"

"Why'd you tell him?"

"I just asked him if he knew anything about the torch. But, he said, no."

"So he says." drawled Draco.

"You think he wrote it?"

"Why not? A professor of DADA could know about the torch."

"But, why would he deny it in the first place then? Besides he's angry at me because of the whole business with Granger."

"Everyone is!" chortled Draco.

"You're not funny." Hissed Lilah.

"Well, first and foremost, Lupin is a Professor," said Draco getting back on subject, " And he has to cut in if he thinks you'll hurt yourself. The torch must be very powerful indeed."

"Maybe so but, I'm not quite sure Lupin wrote it."

They decided to continue the conversation in the girl's dorms as students were beginning to leave the hall from supper.

Draco and Lilah sat on her bed. Lilah read the note over again as an odd thought entered her mind. Maybe Harry had found out about the torch and was trying to keep her from danger. But, in the back of her head she knew very well that Harry wouldn't really care if anything happened to her. She sighed and rested her head on Draco's shoulder as he read through _Hogwarts a History_ for the fourth time. She smiled at his sad attempt to force the book to give him information if he read enough times. Lilah became amused at the fact that she couldn't remember ever returning the book to the library. It must have been a couple months since she checked it out.

"Lily?" Draco said looking up from the book.

"Hmm?" 

"Er, your mum lives with you and your grandmother right?"

"Yes. Why?" asked Lilah sitting up.

"Well, er, according to this book, well, she's dead."

Lilah grabbed the book from his hands.

"Right here!" he said pointing to the side of the page labeled _'Key Events of The School Year.'_

Lilah read frantically.

__

'Imogen Philomena Snape disappeared from Hogwarts on the eve of the 20th of February 1977. Beloved daughter of Ignacius and Bianca Snape; younger sister to Severus and Viviane. Presumed Dead. Class of 1978.'

Lilah couldn't believe it. She read the page over and over again.

"This is just like the portrait." Gasped Lilah, "I don't understand. There must be some mistake."

"Maybe," said Draco, "Your mum ran away and they couldn't find her for a long time."

"So they gave up and left her for dead!"

"Don't get mad at me."

Lilah looked back down at the book.

"But, why would she run away?" Lilah asked herself.

Then she gasped, "Maybe because of me? Maybe my mum ran off with my dad because my family didn't approve or something."

Draco looked at her puzzled.

"That's quite romantic and all," he drawled out, "But unless your mum was pregnant for two years, I doubt it."

"Still she could have run off with him."

"Well there is only one way to find out. Ask your uncle." Said Draco.

Lilah nodded, grabbed the book, and headed for the door.

"Lily?" called Draco.

"Yes?"

Draco looked uneasy then said, "Er, who is your dad?"

Lilah sighed, "Don't know. All I've been told is that he died when I was a baby. But, I know he was tall, dark, and very attractive."

"How do you know?"

Lilah cracked a smug smile and said, "Because I am. And, I am constantly told I look nothing like my mother."

Draco shook his head.

"I'll be back in a while. You can stay here if you want."

Draco shrugged his shoulders indifferently and mumbled, "Whatever,"

Then, Lilah left. Draco sat on her bed and looked around the empty room. He knew that other Slytherin girls wouldn't mind him being in there. He had started to make his presence quite common in their bedroom. As soon as Lilah closed the door behind her he crept over to her trunk. He opened it and his curious hands dug through schoolbooks and papers. Nothing very interesting. He went to her bureau. He fumbled awkwardly through her knickers and socks, hoping that maybe the common belief that girls kept secret thing in their underwear drawer was true. His fingers pushed aside tights revealing a large diary of some kind. It had a moon on the front and a sun on the back. It was tattered from years of adoring use. He opened it his heart beating fast at finding something so private he flipped past pages of boring Muggle actors and stars. He scowled at her taste but tossed it off as early childhood fancy. It was before she had met him.

He finally arrived to wizard clippings. The pages seemed to be dedicated to Xenia. Draco, like every other normal wizarding teenager liked her, but he wasn't as hardcore as Lilah. He was however, delighted that she had some normal taste now. 

When, Draco had opened her journal he had expected it to well be a diary and have entries. But, the clippings went on and on. He flipped past ones on Harry. Dismissing them a common interest. Nothing to worry about. Yet again, this was before Lilah had met him. Then, a headline, **_Xenia's Black Days Return_**, caught his eye. Mostly because of the scribbles in red pen such as, _Lies, Twits, Don't Know Nothing_, that Lilah had written all over it. He read the article just to see what the big deal was. It read_:_

The goddess of song Xenia is at odds with the Magical Music Industry, yet again. Three songs written by her for her latest MB**, Dreams**, were denied from being put on it because of their content. "The lyrics contain symbolic references to events in her [Xenia] past that were connected to the dark lord." Says Patricius Bean, president of Atlantis Music. "Although she has been cleared of any ties to You-Know-Who, the songs could lead to controversy that we do not wish to experience, again."

Years before Xenia was banded from all households for her songs which supported, not the dark lord, but her jailed husband, who was imprisoned for conspiracy to murder in the name of the Dark Lord. "We do not wish to associate her with that man. Don't even print his name in the same article as hers! Why do you think she only goes by Xenia for God sakes?" pleaded Bean.

Whether her allegiance is for good or bad, Xenia has never been known to be submissive. So it can be certain that Atlantis Music is in for a long battle. As her spokeswizard said, "She will fight this out no matter how serious or black the consequences are."

Draco looked curiously at the article. He had never known Xenia was at all connected with You-Know-Who. He flipped quickly to the back where there seemed to only be paper and no clippings. What he hoped to read in the back he never found out, for just then, Pansy walked in. Draco threw Lilah's journal into the drawer and slammed it closed as quickly as he could. Pansy stared at him with a suspicious expression on her face. Draco got up and laughed nervously.

"What were you doing?" asked Pansy.

"Just looking for my Herbology book. I think I left it in here."

"In her knickers drawer?" replied Pansy.

"I realize it isn't in there now. Honestly, I don't where everything of her's is, okay?" he snapped back.

"All right! Don't snap at me."

Draco made for the door and mumbled, "I gotta go."

" Okay." Said Pansy.

Draco made it back into the common room where Crabbe and Goyle were trying hard to play chess. Although both not succeeding. Draco sat in the armchair and watched them in a stupor. Lilah came storming in and slammed _Hogwarts a History_ down near Draco's feet. 

"No luck?" he asked with a sympathetic gesture to Lilah to sit down near him.

"He wasn't there. He was off again, somewhere. Who knows where that man ever is!" sulked Lilah as she sat down near or rather on Draco.

Crabbe raised his eyes suggestively at Draco who returned it with a nasty hand gesture.

The next DADA class, Lilah held the anonymous note in her hands trying to compare it to Lupin's script as he wrote notes on the bored. To her dismay, they weren't a match.

"Well we are back to square one." Mumbled Lilah as Draco and her left class.

Draco scowled and said, "We don't get a break, do we?" 

Lilah nodded disparagingly.

"Lily, do you ever wonder why we should be looking for this torch?"

"If you had my dreams you would know."

"But, we don't even know if it is safe or who the lion really is."

"Listen," said Lilah. "I know it sounds mad, but every night I see him and I feel safe with him there. I don't know why. Maybe I am looking because I feel I owe him something for helping me."

"Well, maybe if he wasn't so damned cryptic we could help him."

They arrived at their next class when Lilah turned to Draco and said, "Why are _you_ helping me?"

Draco looked up at her almost frightened.

"Do-don't know." He stammered.

"Because I can't talk to anyone about this without them thinking me mental. But, you don't. You believe me whole-heartedly. Why?"

Draco looked uneasy, then took a deep breath and opened the door to class for her.

Draco answered, his voice low and stern, "Don't ask me that." He said, "I don't know."

Lilah left it at that.

*****

The weather was quickly changing from rainy to snowy and Lilah was pleased that Christmas was near. She had all but given up hope that Harry or Ron would forgive her. She tried hard to make herself believe she didn't care. It wasn't so hard when dealing with Ron, but Harry was another issue. 

She sat in Potions class dwelling over this exact problem for the hundredth time. She had to be content with what she had, she told herself. She had friends, all of the Slytherin house in fact. They believed her explicitly. Who needed those damn Gryffindor's anyway!

Then, she remembered the sweet-faced Hufflepuff boy named Nigel. The one non-Slytherin who believed her innocence. She had been so occupied acquiring allegiance from the Slytherins that she had forgotten about he one person who gave it voluntarily, without any persuading.

__

The moon will help you.

The lion's voice kept ringing in her ears. She wasn't still sure what it meant. Then Lilah had an odd idea. Maybe, just maybe the reason why things weren't working out, the reason why she couldn't figure out anything about the torch was because she hadn't had Nigel helping her, but Draco.

That weekend Lilah headed for the library, hoping to find Nigel hiding behind a book again. And, luck was on her side, as he was sitting next to two Hufflepuff boys, Justin Finch -Fletchly and Ernie Macmillan, discussing a book. Nigel looked up and smiled when he saw her approaching. He practically leapt out of his seat. Ernie and Justin looked to see what was so special coming their way. But, their reaction was less then flattering for Lilah. Ernie leaned over and whispered something to Justin who scowled at her. Nigel gestured her to sit down. Then, Ernie got up and mumbled something to Nigel who responded by shrugging his shoulders. The other boys then quickly left Lilah alone with Nigel.

"Are they afraid or mad at me?" Lilah said glaring at the boy's backs as they walked off.

"They don't understand." Said Nigel.

"What do they have to be upset about? I don't remember them being under any love spell!" Lilah raised her voice in the direction they left.

Nigel tried to quiet her, but looked amused.

"Lily." Chuckled Nigel sympathetically.

Lilah liked the way he said her name. She felt his understanding nature behind it. It was far more calming then when Draco said it, causing lurches and butterflies in her stomach. She talked to him about idle things. Picking topics of similar interest trying to gain back all the time she lost in getting to know him and gaining his trust. She came to realize that Nigel, was an oddity, unlike the Slytherins or even any of the Gryffindors she ever met. He was initially trusting to anyone, no strings attached. They left the library to continue their talk and headed to the lake. The sun was starting to set and the sky was turning pink. Figuring she didn't have much time till dusk, Lilah quickly steered the conversation to the torch.

"The what?" asked Nigel.

'The Green Flame torch." Lilah said slowly.

Lilah then proceeded to tell Nigel all about her dreams and the torch and the lack of information out there about it. He sat quietly listening, his face frozen in awe and fear.

"However, why are you looking for it?" he asked when she was done.

"Don't really know. Draco asked me the same question."

"Malfoy?" said Nigel shocked.

"Well, er, he has been helping me find out about the torch."

"But, why him?"

"Well, who else would help me? Who would want to?" exclaimed Lilah, "Everyone in the school hates me, except for the Slytherins. No one else wants to be my friend. I kind of had no choice."

"I guess your right. But, I'm your friend." He said with a smile.

"You are?" said Lilah shyly although she knew the answer.

"Of course. And, I will help you try to find out anything about this torch if you wish."

Lilah met his eyes and smiled. The boy had said it himself. Mr. Moon would help her.

"Thanks." She whispered.

They didn't talk for a while then Nigel turned to Lilah.

"I'm honored that you can trust me so much." He said.

Lilah giggled, "Beware Nigel. Mind you, I can tell when someone is lying or deceitful."

"How?"

Lilah looked up wickedly at him and told him about her empathy. Yet again Nigel sat in a frozen state listening; falling more under Lilah's charms. By this time it was dark.

"Well, we'd better go inside." She said, "It's getting late."

"Right." He said giving her his hand and helping her up.

"I'll be off then." Nigel continued, "The Hufflepuff house is far off on the other side. Can you manage?"

"I don't know." Joked Lilah, "It's so dark I might fall into the lake or something."

"Don't worry," said Nigel pointing up to the sky, "The moon will help you."

Lilah felt a shiver up her spine. She looked up at the full moon shining brightly above them.

"Indeed." She said softly.

****

Author's Notes: So um, yea. There ya are! So what do you think? Is Lilah a bitch? Is blonde hair the root of all evil? Ha! Root, get it? Um okay new pole!

Do you think Lilah was sorted into the right house?

If yes or no, please give a reason. With your name and the date on the upper right hand corner of the page. Please, have your answer be a well thought out answer. If you quote exact reasons from the story don't forget to use the proper MLA format. You may turn these in at the end of class. J

Sorry, couldn't help myself. But yea, do answer the pole if ya feel like it. J

CHEERS!


	9. Christmas At The Malfoy's

****

Author's Notes: 

Well, back in the US of A. YEA!!!!!!! Okay, um, well here is the next chapter. Was written in the UK. It is the first of many Xmases at the Malfoy's. (chuckles menacingly) Okay well, in this chapter there's lots of cutesy jr. high crushy crap. And stuff! I still have at least one person rooting for Harry and Lilah to get together. ~Giggles~ Okay…. Also it seems that you agree Lilah should be in Slytherin. I knew you would see my side. Oh and to Chex and others who have mentioned the negative tone of Hermione and whether she will ever get along with Lilah……….remember there are two sides to every story. ^-^ To those of you who have read She Wore a Purple Crown you can just skim through it when Fred and George read it out. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy! 

CHPT 9: **Christmas at the Malfoy's **

The list came around of all the students who wanted to stay for the Christmas Break. Lilah was glad to see that Draco was not on it. She didn't particularly want to go home for the holiday, but the fact that the Malfoy's lived right over the valley was very appealing to her. Another aspect of the holiday that gave great cause for excitement was that Imogen had agreed to let Lilah visit her Muggle girlfriends in Surrey.

Lilah walked into the girl's dorm, fresh from the shower. She changed out of her dressing gown and into some clothes. She went about the room organising what she was going to take home with her. Her wet hair caused her to shiver so she wrapped a light blanket around her. She had so much junk lying on her bed, giving barely any room for her to sit down. But, there was so much she wanted to show her friends. She was determined to tell her girlfriends the truth. They would understand. It was so stupid concealing this as if it was something wrong.

The door knocked.

"Yes?" Lilah asked, as she was the only one in the room.

"It's me, Draco."

"Come in."

The door opened and in walked Draco, bundled up as well, in a non-to-flattering jumper. His cheeks were rosy, as was his nose. He looked so much like a little boy to Lilah that she couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you doing?" he asked noticing the mess on her bed.

"Packing. What does is look like?"

"But it's two weeks before we go on holiday!" he said sitting in an armchair near the fireplace looking a bit fidgety.

"I know. I guess I was just excited. I'm going to visit my old friends back home."

Draco did not look interested as Lilah remembered her friends were Muggles and probably not to his liking because of that.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" she asked.

Draco looked happy that she said it rather then him.

"Going home. My parents always have a grand do in the ballroom with all their friends. I can invite who I want because they have a slightly smaller party in the smaller ballroom for the kids."

"That sounds nice." Said Lilah meeting his eyes.

"Well, er," Draco mumbled as he pulled an envelope out of his pocket, "Here."

He handed to Lilah.

"What's this?" she asked opening it.

"An invitation."

Indeed it was. Very elegantly done as well. With a gold envelope and gold leafing for writing on the silver card that said, "To V. Lilah Snape."

Lilah smiled.

"I'm sure I can go." She said.

"Brilliant." He said with a smile.

They sat there for a moment, just smiling.

"So, do I have to dress posh?" she asked.

"It couldn't hurt." He said getting up.

He looked at her peculiarly and then went up to her. He reached his hand out to her face. Lilah felt her body constrict with excitement and fear. His hand touched a curl dangling by her ear.

"Your hair's curly?" he asked.

"Yes. I usually straighten it."

He wrapped the curl around his finger.

"Why?" he asked, "I like it like this."

Lilah felt her face get hot. Not sure if it was because of his compliment or the fact that his hand had just slightly touched her cheek. He let her curl drop back down.

"I guess," she sighed, " I do it so that I look more like my mum."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well everyone in the Snape family has straight hair but me." Added Lilah realising for the first time how stupid her reason really was.

"Okay." Drawled Draco.

They stared each other again in silence.

"I'll be off then." He said getting up, "Just wanted to invite you."

"Bye." She mumbled.

Draco left.

Lilah returned to her packing. She reached into her trunk looking for anything that was left to decipher through. She pulled out a slightly battered scroll with a purple ribbon on it. Lilah looked down at Fred and George's story about Corona. She had forgotten to return it.

***

The holiday was drawing near and Lilah was determined to get a word out of Lupin. They had not talked much since the love potion incident. He seemed to be angriest towards her then any of the other teachers. Lilah leaned against the wall near his office waiting. He came walking up the hall, pale as usual.

"Hullo, Professor." She mumbled.

He looked at her sternly and nodded.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked formally.

"I want to talk to you." She replied shortly.

He sighed, "All right. Come in."

He opened the door and Lilah followed.

"What is it you wish to talk about?" Lupin asked placing his papers on his desk.

"Well two things; First," Lilah took a deep breath and spouted the words too quick for Lupin to interject, "Why did everyone think my mother dead and second, why do you hate me?"

Lupin sat there stunned. His mouth slightly hanging open.

"Er, Lilah, I don't, well, I don't hate you." He said softly.

"Then why are you all of a sudden so cross with me?"

"I'm just disappointed in what you did."

Lilah shrieked, "But I didn't do it!"

"I gathered that much," Lupin said quietly, "I meant in how you've treated Hermione and her friends. Accusing her and ignoring Harry and Ron. I thought you were friends."

"Well you thought wrong," she huffed, "And just for your information Granger never liked me and was never nice to me! Who else could I blame? She hates me. And Harry and Ron are ignoring _me_, thank you very much."

"I see." Said Lupin looking solemn, "Lilah it's hard for them to understand how you feel when you don't even try to speak to them. I know it is hard to always be at peace with people, especially at this age."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Not in the slightest. Maybe you should try to talk to them." Suggested Lupin.

"I've tried." Lied Lilah who didn't want to sound guilty of anything.

"Would it help if I spoke to them?"

Lilah looked up at him; his brown hair prematurely greying and all dishevelled. He looked quite pitiful. Harry would listen to him; he had this appearance that made you want to feel sorry for him. Then Lilah's eyes narrowed.

_Clever_, she thought.

"Stop skirting the issue." She said piercingly.

Lupin sighed and his eyes looked pained.

"Lily I can't tell you anything."

"Why?" she shouted, 'Because you don't know?"

"I just can't tell you anything. Let us leave it at that."

"But . . ."

"I said leave it."

Lilah felt she should stay quiet, change the subject, but then thought the better of it.

"No!" she screamed.

"Lilah I can't." Lupin pleaded, "Please don't put me in this predicament."

Lilah ran over to Lupin.

"I saw the portrait. And the part in Hogwarts a History. I know she ran away! Who are you protecting!"

"You!" Lupin yelled slamming his hand on the table.

Lilah was shocked and suddenly thought Lupin looked different, almost animalistic, but it went away quickly.

"Me?" Lilah asked softly.

Lupin raised his hands up to her then quickly brought them down, as if he second-guessed to embrace her.

"I'm sorry Lilah." He whispered and turned away from her.

Lilah and Lupin were quiet for a while. Lilah took the silence as an opportunity to channel him. A rush of pain and guilt surged her body. Lilah let out a small sob and sat down. She watched him as he sat quiet with his head in his hands.

Lilah walked over to her bag and set them down on her desk. Lupin looked up.

"How is your mother?" he asked his chin resting in his palms.

"Fine. She's been sick, but other then that." Lilah mumbled.

"Oh." He sighed.

Lilah felt a flare go off inside.

_No! The truth is she's mad!_ Lilah thought, _She cries for no reason and always looks like she could go at any minute! Why should I lie for you?_

The classroom door opened and the rest of the students streamed in. Lilah sat down fuming unbeknownst to Lupin.

***

Lilah smiled at her trunk as she waited for the train to arrive to take her home for Christmas. In her hand was She Wore A Purple Crown. Lilah had been determined to return it to Ron, but lost her nerve every time she approached the Gryffindor House. She stood up knowing she had about a half-hour until she had to leave. Out the Slytherin House she went, down to the library.

Sitting in the history section like she thought he would be, was her newest searching partner, Nigel. He had a pile of books stacked around him as he read. Yet again, Lilah had become jaded by the torch, but Nigel was determined to help, just like Draco was.

"Hi, Nigel." She said.

He looked up and smiled broadly.

"I have a favour to ask." Lilah said and Nigel nodded.

"Could you," she continued, "return this to Ron Weasly?"

Nigel took the scroll.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Some silly story his brother's wrote." Said Lilah sitting down next to him.

"Oh. Okay." Nigel said and put the scroll in his bag, "So you excited about Christmas?"

"Of course she is." Said a drawling voice.

Lilah turned around and rolled her eyes at Draco.

"Everyone is excited about Christmas." He smugged as he approached them.

Nigel scowled and closed his book.

"I'm gonna go now." He mumbled to Lilah.

"You don't have to leave." She said.

"Oh I think he does." Sighed Draco.

Nigel left the books on the table and hurried off with his bag.

"You scared him away." Scolded Lilah.

"So," said Draco taking Nigel's seat.

"He was just being nice."

"Lily, love, I will never understand why you enjoy associating with those mudbloods." Draco said in a tone almost endearing.

Lilah felt disgusted, and then it hit her. She had forgotten she hated this prejudice prat. But, now, he was being so nice to her. She felt confused.

"Well, I guess I'm too complex for you." She teased.

"Indeed." Draco sighed with a smile.

The trip home was quick with Draco there and "Exploding Snap" to pass the time. Or "Exploding Snape" as Pansy renamed it, much to Lilah's dislike. Grandmama was waiting for her at the station. Lilah waved goodbye to her friends. She found it odd that she was being separated from Draco, when he would literally be in walking distance from her when she got home. He waved standing next to his parents. Lilah saw Lucius smile at her as she turned to go. She could feel eyes burrowing in the back of her head. She hoped it was Draco. Lucius was beginning to give her the creeps.

Lilah spent only the first night in Abundantia, receiving many hugs and kisses from grandmama and Imogen. The next day she was driven to Surrey. Her Grandmama pulled into the driveway leading to Athena's house. Lilah stepped out, her stomach tense. She bid grandmama farewell as the door burst open and her friends attacked her with even more hugs. She was dragged in the house. Her things were thrown somewhere and she escorted upstairs to Athena's room. They immediately began to inform her on all the important news of their lives. Kathryne's belly button ring, Frances conversion to Buddhism, Athena's new boyfriend for the week. Lilah felt completely out of the loop.

She couldn't share with them what she had hoped. All about her school and experiences. The nightmares and the torch. Nothing. The girls for the first time to Lilah seemed so, silly. It wasn't as if she didn't try to talk. But, when she mentioned that her new friend's name was Draco, Agnes and Frances couldn't stop laughing for a good two minutes.

"So, no more Mr Emerald?" asked Athena.

"No. I mean I still fancy him but. . ."

"But, dragon boy would be upset." Giggled Frances.

"Remember girlies, they are just mates." Said Athena, "Right?"

"Er, right." Mumbled Lilah.

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Lilah pulled out her sleeping potion. She only had one vile left, but she wasn't taking any chances even if she wasn't in school. No sleep walk here that was for sure. Lilah tried to quietly undo the cork. She heard some stirring and froze. Then she began to pull it out again. She pulled tightly and it came out with a soft, pop. 

"Lily?" whispered Athena.

Lilah jumped almost spilling the potion. Athena was sitting up in her bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked inching towards Lilah who was on the floor next to her.

"Er, nothing."

"What are you hiding?" asked Athena suspicious.

"N-nothing." Said Lilah pushing the vile behind her.

"Well, I just thought you had some potion or something and I was wondering if you were okay." Said Athena.

"P-potion?" chuckled Lilah nervously, "What do you mean?"

Athena sighed and leaned in.

"I know." She whispered.

"Know what?" gasped Lilah.

Athena sat up and looked at the girls then reached for Lilah and pulled her out of the room. She closed the door quietly behind her.

"Follow me." Whispered Athena.

"How do you know?" asked Lilah following Athena.

"Because, my parents are wizards. I mean I wasn't sure at first but, how many muggles have an owl for a pet?" giggled Athena.

"Then you're one too?" squeaked Lilah with delight.

Athena heaved a sigh as the arrived to a large door.

"No. I'm a squib." She mumbled.

"Oh." Sighed Lilah.

The entered the room and surrounding them was an enormous Library.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew and that you were well, you know?" asked Lilah.

"Because I found out for sure after you had left to Hogwarts. I asked your mum. She didn't seem very happy that I found out and forced me to never tell."

"Forced?" gasped Lilah.

"Well, made me promise. I had to have a spell put on me and everything. You see I am your secret keeper." Said Athena; "I can't tell a soul. I don't really know what will happen if I do. But I wouldn't want to break my promise to your mother."

"But you always acted like you didn't know. You even asked who Harry Potter was!" exclaimed Lilah looking around the room.

"I had too. If I said I knew then the girls would know the truth about me as well. And you know how mature they are." said Athena.

Lilah nodded.

"So, why are we here?" asked Lilah.

"My mum's library. Full of every possible book on magic. I just thought it would be a safe place to talk."

Lilah couldn't believe her luck. She walked up to Athena and hugged her tightly. She was so happy that she finally had someone who could relate to her here. Lilah explained the potion, her nightmares, Draco, Harry, Nigel, everything. The girls were up all night, talking. When their friends awoke in the morning they were just getting ready for bed.

Lilah arrived back at Abundantia, very happy. The next day was Christmas Eve. All day Lilah could feel her anticipation. It was her first real wizarding party. When 2 o'clock rolled by she assumed it was a good time to get ready for the 8 o'clock party. She put on a blue formal robe of her's with roses embroidered in purple on the bell shaped sleeves and in a row down her back. She curled her hair, remembering what Draco said. Imogen protested Lilah going from the moment Lilah came home. She could hear arguing outside her room right then.

"We must keep up with appearances." Scolded grandmama to Imogen.

"Mother, she is too young for parties anyway." Snapped Imogen.

"I remember you being much younger and running off to that Karkaroff girl's house for parties all the time."

When the time came to go Lilah was put in a carriage with Grandmama. Grandmama had this idea that it was unbecoming of a young lady to arrive to a party via Floo powder. They rode through the shallow glen between the hills. Lilah could see the silhouette of the Malfoy mansion growing larger with each moment. They pulled up in front. Lilah was helped out by several house elves. Bianca bid her farewell and the carriage was turned around and left. Lilah stared out at the façade of the Malfoy mansion. Enormous pillars held the roof up in front. Each with a dragon carved into them. The steps leading to the house were covered in a red and green carpet and floating torches were lighting the way. Lilah walked up the steps, holding her stomach. 

The front doors opened and down a large hallway were house elves all lining the way bowing. The one in front bowed and escorted her. As she walked through the enormous halls and rooms she felt cold. The rooms were so big and yet, they had so little in them. She stared at portraits on the wall of the many Malfoys over the years: Tiberias, Flavia, Horace, and Circe. The faces stared at her as she walked by them. She was lead downstairs through even more halls. Lilah was amazed Draco never got lost in his own house. She heard murmur of children laughing and music. She came to a large white door, it opened by itself and Lilah was let into a large ballroom. Many Slytherin's were there and some other children she did not recognise. The room was decorated with floating candles and holly. There were four Christmas trees decorated all like each other in each corner and in the back-centre was a large buffet table covered with all the foods one could want: hams, roast pork, turkey, mince pies, treacle pudding, jellies, biscuits, and fizzy drinks.

Draco saw Lilah standing still in the doorway, staring at her surroundings with an apprehensive look. He walked up to her.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Hi." She answered.

They both stood for a moment in nervous silence. Draco glanced at her up and down. He himself was in a long blue formal robe as well. Only his had form-fitting sleeves and no roses just a high collar and a black belt.

"You look nice." Said Lilah.

Draco looked up, nervous because he didn't say it first.

"Er, thanks. You do too."

Lilah felt a scream and arms flung around her.

"There you are Lily!" giggled Pansy; "We've been waiting forever."

Pansy began to pull Lilah away from Draco.

"Come on." Urged Pansy, "You have to see the ridiculous thing Millicent tried to squeeze into. You'll just die."

Lilah followed.

Draco went to the MB collection that was stacked up on a table. He searched through them. He smiled as he found Xenia's newest one, _Dreams_. He looked back at the girls and opened it up. He tapped his wand on the one already playing a song by some boys group called the Vampire Boys, that Pansy brought. It stopped then he started the Xenia one. Lilah turned in the direction of the music and shouted "Oh my God!" and tried to drag Pansy to dance with her. Exactly what Draco wanted. Pansy of course wouldn't budge, so Draco went over to the girls.

"Lily want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure." Said Lilah.

"What about me?' pouted Pansy.

"You didn't want to." Said Lilah as she was led to the dance floor in the centre of the room. 

Pansy just stomped her foot and turned away.

After a few more dances to Xenia, Lilah was thirsty. Draco and her stopped for a drink. As she sipped some Butterbeer, Draco was singing under his breath the lyrics to the song that Xenia was singing.

"All the angels are envious of me." He sang, "I'm a goddess of dark fantasy. This is what I am. I won't take it back. Call me what you want. Just call me black."

Lilah smiled to herself. He couldn't sing.

Lilah nodded her head towards the music and asked, "You like it? Xenia?" 

"Black?" asked Draco whose eyes suddenly grew wide.

"Well not particularly the song Black, I mean her as a . . . Draco. Draco?"

Lilah poked Draco in the shoulder as he stared off into space.

"Xenia Black." He whispered.

"Yes, Xenia. Song, Black. Me, Lilah. You, Draco."

"No Xenia Black!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Lilah.

"Her husband is locked up right?"

"Yes."

"And her latest album is being called into question because of the lyrics. Why? Because she is married to Sirius Black!"

"The nutter trying to kill Harry?"

Draco nodded.

"She is not." Pouted Lilah.

"Listen to the lyrics!" he said then spoke out the lyrics, "I won't keep in hiding. I will come on back. No matter how you tarnish my name's forever black."

Draco nodded at her in finality and Lilah knew he had a point.

The rest of the party went by in a blur. Denial over Xenia or fun on the dance floor, it all meshed into one in Lilah's mind. And then it was over. Parents came down from the adult party in the larger ballroom above. Bianca was invited in, when she came to pick up Lilah, by Narcissa to "catch up" over tea. Lilah was glad that Lucius wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Draco, darling," said Narcissa as she handed Bianca a cup of Earl Grey, "Why don't you give Lily a tour of the house?

Draco rolled his eyes. And escorted Lilah out of the room into the hall. When they were out of hearing distance he turned to Lilah, "Do you really want to see the house? It is just a bunch of rooms."

"No, I'd like to see your room, er, house." stammered Lilah.

"Well," said Draco his cheeks with a tinge of pink in them, "My room is that way." 

He pointed down the stairs where the kid's party had been.

"Okay." Squeaked Lilah and went to the stairs followed by Draco.

The two walked into "Draco's Wing" as it was called. It was the lowest part and completely isolated from the rest of the house. Every room down there was his. He had a bedroom, recreation room, study, another recreation room, bathroom, and extra rooms for friends and guests. They entered his bedroom. On the walls were portraits of well, Draco. All from different ages and on the farthest wall were posters of his favourite Quidditch team. On the wall leading to another room were broomsticks held up on pegs. In the center of the room was a large queen-size bed. Far too large for a boy his size. It had satin silver sheets and large black and silver throw pillows. The rug was deep red and the walls were ash brown. On the wall leading to another room Lilah noticed a tapestry covered the entryway.

"Well," sighed Draco falling on his bed, "This is my room."

"I gathered that much." Said Lilah walking towards the tapestry.

When she was close enough she saw that it was of a dark starry sky with a baby dragon and little witch sleeping in it.

"I have the same tapestry in my house." Gasped Lilah.

"Really?" replied Draco although Lilah could tell he wasn't interested.

"Yeah, well, whatever." She mumbled.

Lilah pushed the tapestry aside and it led to one of the recreation rooms with a billiards table and chests full of trinkets and gadgets for any boy to be amused with for years.

"Wanna play?" asked Lilah pointing to the billiards table.

"Not really." Mumbled Draco still lying on his bed.

Lilah walked over to him.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Lilah her arms crossed.

"Nothing, I'm tired."

"Well, I'm bored. Amuse me." Lilah commanded.

Draco reached up and pulled her down on the bed. She fell next to him on her face. Lilah rolled over onto her back, her heart beating fast.

"What you do that for?" she asked turning her head towards his.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Felt like it."

He turned his face towards hers. They lay there, looking in each other's eyes.

"Draco!" called Narcissa.

Draco and Lilah both jumped up off the bed.

"Y-yes." Answered Draco, his voice breaking.

"Lilah has to go home." Said Narcissa opening the door.

"Oh, okay." Said Draco making sure he was far enough for Lilah not to cause suspicion.

"Well bye." Said Lilah.

Draco nodded and Lilah was lead upstairs.

She climbed into the carriage and turned in her seat to watch the mansion disappear. She felt a smile come across her face and hoped that Grandmama didn't notice.

The trip back to school was lively enough with everyone showing off what they got. Lilah was seated next to Draco sporting his gift for her around her neck. It was a necklace with a "V" charm on it. Grandmama and Imogen both showed their dislike of it.

"Why couldn't he of picked out one with an "L" charm?" asked Grandmama.

Lilah tried to ignore her grandmother's voice in her head and made jokes with Draco as they rode across the countryside.

When they arrived at Hogwarts Lilah's first thing was to find Nigel. She found him easily enough, in the history section. They spoke of Christmas and what they got. Away from Draco's eye range of course, thanks to Lilah.

"Did you give Ron the scroll?' asked Lilah.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot."

"Nigel." Whined Lilah.

"I'm sorry. I left it in my room, too excited about Christmas and all."

"It's all right." Lilah lied.

"I will do it. I promise."

"Thanks."

Lilah parted with Nigel after Draco found them.

"What? Does he have radar on you?" asked Nigel as he got up to leave.

"I guess." Sighed Lilah.

Nigel entered the Hufflepuff common room and was drowned by three pairs of arms.

"Nigey!" shrieked Sally-Anne in her California accent.

"Girls!" grunted Nigel as he tried to break free; "I need to get something from my room."

"But we haven't seen you all break." Said Hannah in her usual angelic tone.

"It'll only be a minute, lord." Nigel laughed, broke free from Susan, Sally-Anne and Hannah's grip, and ran to his room.

Justin was unpacking as a means of ignoring Ernie who was showing off his gifts.

"Hullo!" Justin called out.

Ernie nodded and continued to gloat.

"Hi." Said Nigel as he ran to his bureau.

"Your fan club attack you already?" joked Justin.

Nigel made a noise as a way of answering and wildly searched for the scroll. For some reason Nigel felt he had to help Lilah. Whether it was in looking for this torch or just delivering that scroll. Maybe it was destiny. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was just that he was thirteen and she was hot. Nigel found it finally in a corner in a bag under his bed. Justin and Ernie watched baffled as Nigel ran back out of the room.

"It's gotta be a girl." Said Justin after Nigel left; "You know how he gets."

"Who's the lucky one? Sally-Anne, Susan or Hannah?" asked Ernie.

"Is there a difference?" chuckled Justin.

Nigel ran back though the six arms grabbing playfully for him.

"Nigey, what's the rush?" Asked Sally-Anne.

"I have an errand to do. It'll only be minute." Said Nigel as they let go again.

"Yeah, we've heard that one before, love." Sighed Susan.

He made his way to the Gryffindor common room with a little help from his friend Ginny. She was always ready to help him with things, always. But then again most girls usually were when it concerned him. At that moment Ginny was personally escorting him, arm wrapped around his. She said the password and the portrait swung open and they entered. Ron and Harry were sitting by the fireplace talking. Hermione was on the sofa reading.

"Nigel!" called Ron, "What brings you here?"

"This." Said Nigel handing Ron the scroll.

Fred and George ran over in frenzy.

"There it is!" screamed George.

"Where was it? Why do you have my baby?" asked Fred as he snatched the scroll and began to caress it tenderly.

"Lily had it." Said Nigel.

Fred dropped the scroll.

"No! Not again!" shrieked Fred, "Honestly, being forced to like an underclassmen was embarrassing enough the first time! Get some disinfectant! Quick!"

"Don't worry. The scroll isn't under a spell or anything." Said Nigel picking it back up and handing it to George, who jumped back.

"Why did _she_ have it?" asked George poking the scroll with his wand.

Ron shook his head at Nigel. Nigel didn't quite understand.

"Ron gave it to her, right?" said Nigel.

"Ronald!" Fred and George yelled.

"She wanted to know about Corona!" Ron yelled back.

"How dare you blaspheme Corona's name in such a way." Gasped Fred.

"Sod off! You fancied her too!" shouted Ron causing Fred to bite his lip.

"It's okay." Assured Nigel, "I promise. Just take it."

Fred and George exchanged nervous glances and George finally took it. Nigel was satisfied and sat down next to Hermione.

"Besides I don't even think Lilah did that potion." He said.

Hermione snapped her book closed and looked quite hurt.

"You think I did it?' she asked.

"Of course not. But, I don't think she did it either."

"I think Nigel's mind has been confused by a pretty face." Mumbled Harry.

"Harry I know she looks like the most guilty but it makes no sense why she'd do it. Besides Hermione isn't the only person who didn't get on with Lilah. Isn't it possible someone else could have done the spell to her?" declared Nigel.

Hermione sighed, "I wish I thought so well of people as you do, Nigel."

Harry and Ron seemed not at all interested in talking about Lilah, guilty or not. There was an awkward silence. Nigel tried to think of something to say.

"So what is the big deal with that scroll?" he asked.

Fred and George ran back over in rush

"It's about Corona!" exclaimed Fred.

Ron looked uneasily at Nigel and mumbled, "Don't get them started."

"Who's Corona?" asked Nigel.

Fred and George gasped, "Who's Corona?" 

Fred proceeded to unroll the scroll and beckoned Nigel forward.

"You asked for it." Mumbled Ron.

"Sit down and listen." Ordered Fred to Nigel.

Hermione sat back giggling. Harry was amused as well. Nigel looked down at the scroll and saw that there was writing on it in different colours.

"Look, we used a dictation spell for this. Just listen, it has all of us on this." Said George who touched his wand to the scroll and said, "Fred and George Live!"

Suddenly voices could be heard. Whenever the words were uttered by a certain person a colour designated to them illuminated what they were saying. Fred's voice was the first.

It said_, "Hullo, My name is Fred Weasly."_

"And, I am George, his brother."

"We needed a topic to talk about so we chose Corona Macfadden. We decided that since Corona is no longer at Hogwarts, for four years now, that we must keep her memory alive!" continued Fred.

"And we want to enlighten you all with the wonderment and beauty of, drum roll please. Corona Macfadden, in She Wore a Purple Crown!" announced George.

"The first time I met Corona was a long time ago." Said Fred; "I remember it well. Actually, I don't. I was just born."

"Anyway," said George, "Cory's dad, Phineas, is Scottish and a Muggle. But we still like him. Even if he is Scottish."

"Well, when she was really young her dad noticed she performing spells well. She once made Bill dance against his will when she was just four!" said Fred.

"I wish I were alive to see that." Sighed George.

"That's when they started to test her and came to the conclusion that she was, well, a genius!" continued Fred.

"She is also a natural born shape shifter!"

"She's not a shape shifter you git! She's a body shifter. A Mutacorpi!" shouted Fred.

"Whatever, technicalities."

"Since she was young Cory had this talent to make any feature of her's to look like anyone else's. At first she could only do eyes and such. But, by the time she was twelve she could make herself look like anyone she wanted."

"No need for Polyjuice people!" declared George.

"She was placed in the esteemed house of Gryffindor. Alas, she left when we were just in our third year though." sighed Fred.

Nigel was smiling, somewhat remembering this girl. He knew her by reputation but never had a name to go with the legends.

__

"Now you may be thinking, 'So she was this hot genius, big deal!'" said Fred.

"But we aren't finished!"

"Cory isn't your typical genius."

"No bookworms here!" said George.

"The girl knows how to party and can cause mischievous with the best of them."

"Namely, us." Mumbled George.

"The most amazing thing about her is her personality." Added Fred, " So laid back and carefree. And of course her hilarious sense of humour.

"Here is an example of what she is like. A boy approached her during the orientation one year and introduced himself. She said, 'Hi, I'm Corona.'"

He said, 'Oh you mean like the flames around the sun during a solar eclipse.'

She said, 'No! Like the beer!' and stormed off." Chuckled Fred.

George whimpered, "You're making me miss her."

"Another perfect example is through her touching and inspiring bonds with one of the Hogwarts professors."

"Yes folks," said George, " we are talking about none other than Professor Snape."

"For some reason she likes him" mumbled Fred.

"He hates her."

"He hates everyone, probably even his mum." Sighed Fred.

"Anyway, since she entered school, Potions was one of her favourite classes, next to transfiguration, because she is a shape shifter."

"Body shifter!"

"I think she just likes to aggravate Snape." Said George.

"Neither of us has ever been in a potions class with her but the stories of what went on in there are legendary."

"She once made Snape's hair turn into snakes!" said George.

"I don't know why he tried to expel her. She was only trying to pay homage to the Slytherin mascot."

"Yeah! And they weren't even poisonous!"

"Or the time she made Snape disappear for a week." Said Fred.

"No one complained, except for Snape." Mumbled George.

"Well, anyway, in order to get a more in depth idea of what it was like we have three guests with us."

Nigel saw Hermione rise up with a smile. He also noticed that a couple of other Gryffindor's were sitting around listening.

__

"Please give a heart felt welcome to my little brother Ronald, Hermione and his most lightning boltness Harry Potter!" announced Fred.

"How come I didn't get a lengthy introduction?" whined Ron.

"Zap You-Know-Who and you'll get one!" snapped George.

"Now, you three were present when Corona was made the first, and probably last, Professor's Assistant to Snape." said Fred

" What was it like?" added George.

"Well," said Hermione, " it was Corona's last year and she some how, I don't know how, got Dumbledore to make her Snape's assistant. I remember on our first day she was sitting, I mean floating in front-."

"Oh! I forgot! Corona is an excellent hoverer! Go on Hermione." Said Fred.

"Well" she continued, ", she was hovering around like this purple meditating ghost or something."

"I remember one time" interjected Ron, " when she was floating around, Malfoy said something stupid to her and she didn't even grab her wand but just snapped her fingers and he couldn't speak for the whole day! It was beautiful."

Nigel couldn't help but snicker. As did everyone else.

__

"She did a lot of things to Malfoy." Said Harry, " Like when she gave him a love potion from her class book. She said, 'It's the only way you're gonna get a girl.' The look on his face was worth those twenty points we lost. No matter how many points were threatened to be taken from Gryffindor, or how many that were, she just kept at it. "

She's a genius; they're eccentric." Sighed Ron

Nigel noticed Hermione stopped laughing.

__

"Now thank you Hermione, Harry, and his most royal pain in the red headed ass, Ron" said Fred.

"Remember the last end-of-the-year feast Cory attended?" asked George.

"Of course." Replied Fred.

"Cory was head girl by this time, yet again for reasons beyond us."

"Dumbledore finds her amusing."

"Well," continued George, " as head girl, #1 in her class, and all around goddess, she asked to say a few words being it was her last year and all." 

"She stood up and said in her adorable Scottish accent, 'I'm gonna miss yeh all so much. I will look back when I am really old and senile and wish for those days of fun and fit lads. And, mostly I will miss yeh.' And she pointed to this random Hufflepuff boy." Said Fred.

"And, then, here's the best part, she walked over to the professor's and said, 'But seriously I will miss me favourite teacher in the whole world, Professor Snape. I'll miss yeh!' Then she began to cry, ran to Snape, and hugged him. He looked like he was about to die. It was great!" squealed George.

"Then she tapped the air with her wand" continued Fred, " and a wrapped box appeared and she gave it to Snape and said, 'I made it meself.' Snape had to take it 'cause everyone was looking at him."

"He opened it and in it was a little statue of him. 'Tap it with yeh wand and say, 'Snap Snape'!' she screeched. He did and the statue started walking around his hand yelling out, "Ten points from Gryffindor! Ten points from Gryffindor!" The look on his face."

Fred sighed, "Priceless, there are some things money can't buy."

"I almost cried."

"Me, too." Pouted Fred.

"Well, that is our little schpiel about our beloved friend Corona Macfadden." Sighed George.

"Good day." Said Fred.

The room broke into applause. People were laughing and smiling. Except for Hermione who had this odd solemn look. Fred rolled up the scroll while George passed around a hat for "donations". What they ended up receiving were three Knuts, two beetle's eyes, and a spoon.

Hermione got up and was pacing.

"You alright?" asked Ron.

"Yeah." Sighed Hermione.

She looked over at Nigel.

"What happened to the potion that Lilah Snape had?" she asked him.

"Don't know." He shrugged.

"Snape took it from her." Said Harry, "He probably has it."

"Right." Sighed Hermione and headed towards the exit.

"Where are you going? It is almost curfew." Said Ginny.

"I want to see the potion formula." Said Hermione.

"Your going down to Snape's?" gulped Ginny.

Hermione nodded.

"Anyone want to come with me?" she added.

Ron through his hands up, "I'll pass."

Harry shook his head, no. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine." She sighed and went to the portrait when Nigel caught up with her.

"I'll go." Said Nigel.

Ron saw Lavender and Parvati burst into a giggle fit while they watched Nigel talking to Hermione.

"Okay." Said Hermione with a smile and stepped back through the portrait hole followed by Nigel.

They walked down the hall and within seconds Ron was sprinting up behind them with a reluctant Harry.

"I thought you said you weren't coming." Mumbled Hermione.

"Changed my mind." Said Ron who scowled at the back of Nigel's head.

The quintet headed down to the dungeons.

***

Lilah walked down the hall to where her uncle's office was. She needed more sleeping potion and maybe could have a little chat about her mother. She arrived and he was there, amazingly enough. He was in the back by his cauldron stirring something. The room had a foul stench from the liquid in the cauldron.

"Uncle Severus?" Lilah called.

He looked up and nodded to her. She went in and sat down.

"How are you?" she asked.

He grunted his response

"What are you making?" she asked looking into the cauldron.

"Nothing important," he mumbled, "Just some medicine for Professor Lupin."

"Oh." She said scrunching up her nose.

Snape stayed quiet and stirred.

"Well, I had a fun holiday." Said Lilah.

Snape looked up but said nothing. Lilah assumed it was okay to go on. She told him all about the presents and the party at the Malfoys, well almost everything.

"That reminds me." He said finally," I've been meaning to ask you how you are getting on with young Malfoy."

"Oh, fine."

"He's a good lad. Don't let his parents shirk your opinion of him"

Lilah stared baffled at her uncle. She never thought she would ever hear the word "good" used to describe Draco. And never thought it would come out of her uncle's mouth. 

"Okay." She said wondering what he really meant by that and why he had wanted Draco and her to be friends in the first place.

Ron was lagging behind.

"Is this really that important?' he whined.

"I just want to know how complicated the spell was." Said Hermione.

They arrived at Snape's office.

"Harry and I will just wait here." Said Ron.

"Suit yourself." Said Hermione as she opened the door with Nigel following.

Hermione looked around for Snape.

"Can I help?" asked Lilah giving up on a good way to veer the conversation to her mother. Truth be told she was petrified to ask her uncle.

"I guess." He shrugged, "I need some frozen Ashwinder eggs from on the shelf."

Lilah went out into the front office to get it, just as Hermione was about to call out for Professor Snape. Lilah's presence caused Hermione to lose the ability to speak. Nigel was about to say something but Hermione cupped his mouth. Lilah walked to the shelf running her fingers over the many viles and jars, her back to Hermione who was trying to sneak back out the door.

"What was it called again?" asked Lilah.

"Ashwinder eggs!" called Snape.

Lilah looked through all the jars and Hermione stopped to watch as Lilah passed the eggs twice with her hand. Lilah pulled out a jar of eggs and stared at it curiously. Nigel almost said something to help, but Hermione kept her hand over his mouth.

"How many?" Lilah said to the back of the office

"I need three grams of it crushed." Called back Snape.

Lilah went to Snape's measuring scale and opened the jar. She tried to pull out just one egg but the jar slipped from her hands and all of them rolled out and some cracked open oozing their insides onto the measuring scale. Lilah fumbled around looking for something to clean it up, resolving to use the blue jumper she had on.

"What's that noise?" said Snape coming into view.

Hermione and Nigel ducked behind the door.

Snape saw Lilah who was covered in a black yolk of some kind. He picked up the jar and shook his head.

"Lilah, these are Clabbert eggs." He snapped, "Honestly, don't you pay attention in class. Look at this mess!"

"Sorry!" Lilah snapped back.

"Clean it up!" he snapped again and went into the back.

Lilah continued her cleaning efforts as the door creaked. Her head shot up and she saw Hermione and Nigel standing there.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I…I wanted to see the love potion formula." Answered Hermione.

Lilah looked at Nigel then and Hermione.

"Why?" she said as nicely as she could being that Nigel was there.

"Hermione just wanted to see how hard it was. Right?' Nigel said looking at Hermione.

Lilah stared at them for a second.

"Fine hold on." 

Lilah went to her uncle's drawer. She tried to open it quietly and looked for the paper. She didn't know why Hermione really wanted it. After all she made it! She found it and pulled it out and handed it to Nigel.

"You can't take it." Said Lilah.

"Of course." He said looking at it.

He stared at it for a second and his eyes grew wide.

"It's from a school book." He said.

"So." Said Lilah.

Hermione looked non-to happy to hear this as Nigel handed it to her.

"What is this all about?" asked Lilah.

Hermione read it:

**__**

AMOS CONTACTUS (Love Touch Potion)

2 frozen Ashwinder eggs

9 Rose Petals (red preferably)

3 g Honey

6 g Ginger

½ Kilo of dark Chocolate

2 silk worms

Crush eggs and simmer in honey for two hours. Then throw in rose petals and ginger. Bring to a boil and add in chocolate while saying, "Venus Trado Basio". When the chocolate is all melted add in the silk worms for only three minutes then scoop them out. Let it cool for a couple minutes and drain. Makes enough to create ten hosts.

This potion uses touch to spread. Once ingested by a host they can transfer the spell to anyone they touch. Each person the host touches becomes infatuated with them. The spell can only be broken by the antidote, on page 377, or if the host is kissed and wants to be kissed by one of the victim's, on the lips. Only with one of these two ways will the spell leave the host and the victim or victims.

Hermione handed the instructions back to Lilah.

"Come on Nigel." Said Hermione.

"Why won't you two answer me? What is going on?" snapped Lilah.

"I don't know myself." Said Nigel.

"Don't worry." Said Hermione to Lilah, then turned and left. 

Nigel shrugged his shoulders, bid Lilah farewell, and followed.

"What's up?' asked Ron as Hermione left the office.

"Nothing." She mumbled, "Nothing I just need to go -"

"To the library?" said Ron and Harry.

Hermione heaved a sigh.

"Yeah. Mind you," she said as she walked back to the Gryffindor common room, "I don't particularly want to."

__ ****

Author's Notes:

Well, peeps ya like? 

Sorry about the Purple crown. It was a bit long I know? And that was edited! It was actually taken from something I already wrote. So, if you want the full version just go to my main page on ff.net. and read Fred and George Live! 

Pole time! So why did Imogen run away? Inquiring minds want to know. What do you think? 

Next chapter coming soon. I hope. U_U 


	10. Exposure

****

Author's Notes: Ah yes. So what does Hermione know? (Insert tense music) Now it is Hermione's turn. What is her opinion of the whole Lilah situation? Also, enemies become friends and friends enemies. I got one vote Lilah and Draco! Woohoo! Hope ya like. Thanks to all that have read and reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to _silver_griffin_ and _Xenia_, my too fanfic buddies who both like Nigel. J Read their stories! They are on ff.net too! Griffin's stories are on the MWPP era and Xenia's involve characters whom we created together, such as Nigel. ENJOY!

Chapter 10: Exposure

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" asked Nigel as Hermione reentered the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes," answered Hermione with a reluctant smile.

"Okay." Sighed Nigel, "Well, I best be off. It's getting late."

He headed to the portrait hole and turned back.

"It's a bit odd, you know."said Nigel, "The potion was from a school book."

"So?" shrugged Ron.

"If Lilah did it," interjected Hermione softly, " She would of had to get into the restricted section for the upper classmen books." 

Everyone looked at Hermione a little taken aback.

"Exactly," said Nigel, "We don't get love spells until sixth or seventh year."

Nigel thought for a moment, shrugged, and left.

"What do you mean _if_?" asked Ron.

"Exactly that, Ron. If." Sighed Hermione. 

Ron shook his head.

"I'm so lost." Said Harry, "She did it. She's a Snape. Of all people, I never thought you would be taken in by Nigel's naïve ideals, Hermione. He thinks everyone deep down is a good person. He probably thinks You-Know-Who is just misunderstood and wasn't hugged enough as a child."

Hermione smiled slightly as Harry and Ron still stared, confused.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Said Ron.

"Me too." Added Harry.

They bid Hermione goodnight and headed up the stairs to the boy's dorms. Hermione sat alone in the Gryffindor common room, brooding_. _

Lilah couldn't even pick out ingredients to make a potion. How the hell could she make? 

The thought kept spinning in her head. This whole time Hermione was convinced it was an act. That Lilah was faking that she didn't understand, to gain sympathy from her uncle, or the boys, or both. Just another one of her manipulative tricks. The fact that Lilah really could be the victim now, was torturing Hermione. She tried to block this thought out of her head. She wanted Lilah to be the enemy. She couldn't be wrong about that. She just couldn't. 

From the moment they met, Hermione was convinced Lilah was not a person to trust. First Malfoy introduced her, that was a bad sign enough. But, when Lilah entered, and Harry wanted her to leave, she gave the boys this sultry pouty look. And, of course Ron, the hormonal lughead, fell for it. To top it off he stumbled all over Hermione approaching Lilah. Hermione couldn't help but laugh and the git thought she tripped him! After that, Lilah said she was a Snape. It was too much! Things just did not start out well for Hermione to like Lilah. 

So Lilah made her way into Hermione's world. Under any other circumstances Hermione might of liked her. But, Harry and mostly Ron were throwing themsleves at her. If it was one thing Hermione couldn't stand, it was a girl who used her looks to get what she wanted. And that was exactly what Lilah was doing. Hermione tried to talk to the boys, but they said she was just over reacting. She knew the boys were determined to except Lilah. So, she decided to leave the situation if Lilah was around. Just so that she didn't get in a tiff with her.

But, did that help? _No._ She heard Lavender and Parvati, specualting that she was jealous of Lilah. And always wanted to be away from her. Why didn't they just stop and see things from her side? Why only Lilah's? The boys were never there to see the other side of Lilah. The unflatterring true Slytherin she was. The one who acted like it was Hermione's fault that she didn't know anything about potions. The one who acted like it was Hermione's duty to teach her! Damn Professor Snape! He knew Hermione had far too many classes and no extra time to tutor anyone, no matter who they were. But, Hermione did it and what thanks did she get? A laugh in the face when Malfoy called her a mudblood.

Hermione was pacing around the common room and sneered under her breath, "Jealous."

Of course she wasn't jealous of Lilah. Sure the girl had this exotic skin tone and was very pretty but, there wasn't anything else behind her good looks. The outside was all that Ron saw. 

"That is all he ever sees,"sighed Hermione as she slouched down onto the sofa.

_Not that I care, _thought Hermione, _I'm pretty. I just don't spend hours infront of the mirror grooming just to catch the boys eyes. What nonsense._

Hermione sat up. It wasn't like she was seeing things from Lilah's side either. A new girl, paired up with Malfoy, having an uncle like Snape. And she seemed more keen on hanging with the Gryffindor's then the Slytherin's before the whole spell issue. 

Things were being scrambled together in Hermione's mind. She didn't know who the enemy was anymore. But, she was sure of one thing, Lilah was being sabotaged.

_Am I on Snape's side?_ Thought Hermione.

She pushed her hair out of her face. She needed to go to bed. Maybe some sleep would clear her mind of all these good sumeritan ideals. She headed to her room.

_If Snape is innocent then she lost all her friends. She was trying so hard to fit in_.

"Argh!" growled Hermione.

Lilah Snape would not get out of her head. She lay down on her bed and finally pushed Lilah out of her mind enough to sleep. The next morning she headed to the library. After breakfast, Harry and Ron came in looking for her.

"Looking up grims?" asked Ron.

Hermione shook her head as she jotted down some notes from a large book next to her onto a piece of partchment covered in her writing.

"What's up?" asked Harry.

"You'll see." Said Hermione as she folded the partchment. 

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Next potions class, you'll see." Said Hermione, " But, right now I want you both to promise that no matter how you percieve Lilah Snape now, to promise to try to see things from my side."

"What's going on?" nagged Ron.

"I can't say right now. You wouldn't be able to keep it a secret long enough. You'll just have to wait till potions class. Now, just promise."

"I promise." Said Harry.

"Me too." Said Ron, "But, I hope you aren't planning to really hurt her this time."

"No. Someone else is." Hermione sighed and wouldn't say anymore on the subject.

***

That morning as Lilah awoke Boo flew into her room with a piece of paper. He dropped it onto her bed as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"A bit early for mail." She yawned.

She unrolled the paper. It looked like it had been torn out from somewhere. She gasped. On the front side was a deatiled drawing of a torch with a green flame emitting from it. It had a long neck made of gold and a sun made out of copper in the center near the head. She flipped to its other side and found writing. She read,

_In the late 900's CE the gifted child witch genius, Helga Hufflepuff, is documented as creating the Green Flame Torch. The torch is said to have great magical powers and the ability to destroy all evil that touch the flame. Hufflepuff was one of the founders of the prestigious magical school Hogwarts. The next page has a drawing done by Salazar Slytherin, another founder of Hogwarts._

The reason for its construction is unknown. The reason for this is there is so little that has been documented about it. To make matters worse, sometime around 990-1000 CE the torch disappeared completely from all records. It is suggested that the true power possessed by the torch was so great that it frightened its young creator. It is speculated that she ordered it destroyed. 

Cooincidentally, around this time it is documented that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor quarreled, which resulted in Salazar leaving the school. Whether or not this quarrel and disappearance has anything to do with the torch is uncertain. But, it is well agreed that Slythterin had delved in the dark arts and the torch being so powerful could have been a very appealing weapon to him. The torch was extremely powerful but not just in magic. It is documented that Helga Hufflepuff under great stress with dealings with the torch commited suicide by jumping out of a window in the Hogwarts castle.

As for the actual whereabouts of the torch, there are many theories. The first is that it was destroyed. The second is that Helga, being a great friend and student of Rowena Ravenclaw (another founder of Hogwarts), entrusted the torch to her. The third, and most agreed upon theory, is that Godric Gryffindor was involved in its disappearance. Around the same time as his quarrel with Slytherin he too disappeared for an amount of time. It is believed that he took the torch and hid it.

Lilah couldn't believe it. She had finally found something. And someone was finally helping her. She didn't care who. She folded up the paper, got dressed quickly, and headed for the boys dorms. But, Draco had already went down for breakfast. She ran to the Great Hall.

"Hi." Draco mumbled, his mouth full as Lilah arrived.

Lilah sat next to him, after making Pansy move. 

"Er, Lilah," mumbled Draco, "Later today I was wondering if I could have a chat with you about something."

"Why not now?" She said unfolding the paper.

"Too many people." He mumbled.

"Okay." Mused Lilah.

Draco noticed the paper. Lilah handed it to him. He looked at her curiously and read. A look of surprise spread across his face.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Just appeared in my room." She whispered.

"Curiuos."

He handed the paper back without really reading it.

"First someone says not to look for the torch and now someone just gives you this. Something's a bit wonkey if you ask me." Mumbled Draco shoving more food into his mouth.

Lilah looked down at the paper, thinking about what Draco had said.

"What's wrong?' he asked.

"It's just that, well now that I have this, now what am I supposed to do? I mean," Lilah lowered her voice, "What does the lion want me to do with it?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll just have to ask him about that tonight." He suggesteed.

Lilah felt her stomach clench. She suddenly felt scared of the lion. What _did_ he want? She never thought about that before. She looked over at the Gryffindor table. What she wouldn't give to have Harry as a friend right then. Someone so brave. Lilah watched them. Hermione was not there but Harry and Ron were talking animatedly with each other while eating. The banner of their mascot hung high and red above their table.

"Oh my god." Gasped Lilah.

"What?" asked Draco.

"The Gryffindor mascot, is a lion." She said.

"So," said Draco, "Don't tell me you just noticed."

"Look, the torch was supposedly taken by Godric, right?"

"Yes."

"Then who else but Godric would want it found."

"But, he should know where it is." Said Draco, "Godric hid it."

"That is only speculated. Maybe he lost it."

Draco thought for a moment then turned to Lilah with a smirk on his face.

"You think the lion is Godric Gryffindor?" asked Draco looking very interested.

"Why not?"

Draco grimaced, "It makes sense to me. A lot."

***

Around 4pm, Lilah and Pansy were sitting in the Slytheirn common room looking through _Teen Witch_ and drooling over the ten page spread of their favourite boys band, _The Vampire Boys_. Draco was seated by the fireplace reading a book for Divinations. He occassionally looked over at Lilah. She could feel his eyes on her everytime and she would look up and he would look away. They played tag with their eyes like this for awhile. Then Draco closed his book and approached the girls.

"Lily?" he asked, "Want to go for a walk."

"The sun is setting and it's too cold." Said Pansy.

"I'll pass," said Lilah, "I don't want to freeze."

"I just want to get out of here." He mumbled.

Lilah stared at Draco who was looking intensely at her.

"We could wander around the castle." Suggested Pansy.

Draco took a deap breath and said again, "Lily, you want to go for a walk? Maybe for a chat."

"Oh, right. Sure." She said wondering why he didn't just say that in the first place.

"But. . ." began Pansy.

"I'll be back." Snapped Draco.

They left the common room.

"So," said Lilah, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I. . . was wondering, I mean. . ."Draco stammered.

Lilah stopped walking and stood patiently. She was a little nervous from Draco's lack of poise.

He took a deap breath and said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lilah's stomach jumped. He finally asked her.

"Sure." She said.

Draco's face lit up.

"Cool." He said.

"Er, yeah."

Lilah laughed nervously and looked around. What was she supposed to do next? She never had a boyfriend before. Were they supposed to hug or kiss or skip off into the sunset? She had no idea. Draco reached for her hand. Apparently he knew what to do. So, Lilah tried to follow his example. Then, Lilah felt a shiver go up her spine.

"Should we go back inside?" she asked still holding his hand.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Because I'm freezing."

"Oh." 

Draco hesitantly put his arm around her waist. Then pulled her against his thin body. Lilah felt a pang of fear and excitement as he body warmth mingled with her's. But she had to get a grip. It wasn't like she was the only girl to ever be held like that. Draco pulled his cloak around her as well.

When Draco had first met Lilah the top of his head was up to her nose. But, since then he had grown quite a bit. And now their eyes met up with each other. Their noses were pratically touching. Lilah put her arms around Draco. Realizing that if she squeezed hard enough she might end up hugging herself. Yes he had grown taller but not bulkier. She smiled at this thought and didn't even notice that Draco's eyes were closed and that his face was leaning towards hers.

"Draco?" called Pansy.

Draco jumped away from Lilah. Then collected himself.

"What do you want?' he sneered as Pansy came around the corner.

"Just wanted to see what you two were up to." Chirped Pansy.

Lilah crossed her arms in a huff and looked at the setting sun. 

_I bet you were_, Lilah thought.

***

The news spread quickly that Draco and Lilah were a couple. Among the Slytherin's that is. She didn't want to know what would happen if Nigel found out. She would break the poor boy's heart. Oddly enough that exact perdicament was a bit of an ego boost for her. As the night approached Lilah and Draco were seen sitting on the sofa talking, his arm around her shoulders. No matter what though they weren't left alone. Pansy would not got to sleep. So, Lilah went to bed, her first night with a boyfriend without so much as a kiss.

Lilah sat in her bed. The wind was blowing loudly. The girls were asleep. She was frightened. Partially because the wind was so violent and partially because a lion was next to her. But, Lilah then remembered she indeed had nothing to fear from this lion.

"What have you found?" he asked.

"A page torn from a book." she answered.

"Does it say where it is?"

"Not really. It says many places."

The lion jumped up on her bed.

"You have to tell Harry." He said.

"Why?"

"Dumbledore will let him know when he is ready."

Lilah reached out to the lion, trying to touch its mane.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The lion sighed, "You have your own idea, don't you?"

"Are you him? Why don't you show yourself as human?"

"It would of only confused you." Said the lion resting his head down on the bed.

"But I figured it out."

"Fine. I'll be what you want." Sighed the lion.

His body slowly thinned out into a man's form. Lilah watched in awe as his golden main became dark messy hair. His muzzle became a thin white face with light eyes. It was evident that when Harry grew older he would look like this man in the red robe sitting on her bed. He looked younger then she thought he would. He could have been no more then twenty-five.

"Er, Godric? Can I call you that?" asked Lilah.

"If you wish." Shrugged the man.

She inched closer to him and noticed he was wearing glasses. She shook her head and they disappeared. She must of wanted him to look as much like Harry as possible.

"Well, Godric, why do you want me to find the torch?"

"It is very complicated. But, Harry needs to find it before Voldemort does."

"But, where is it?" asked Lilah urgently.

"That is what I want you to find out." Said a faint scatchy whisper.

Godric jumped up and a sword appeared in his hands.

"Lilah wake up." Urged Godric.

"I'm sleeping?" she gasped.

Godric ran to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"You're deaming." He said and shook her.

"What are you doing?" she sreamed.

"Wake up!" he shouted.

Lilah opened her eys and looked around her room. The sun was rising outside. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and wondered when she would finally have a normal dream.

***

That morning Lilah and Draco walked hand in hand to potions class. They took their usual seats and chatted. Across the room Hermione was seated next to Ron and Harry. Her heart sank when she saw Lilah happily holding Draco's hand and second guessed what she was about to do. But, the turth must be known. Ron and Harry were both on the edge of their seats. They had been waiting to find out what Hermione was up to for a whole day.

"So, will you tell us what is going on now?" pleaded Ron.

"Patience." She whispered.

"We've been patient." Whined Harry.

"Just a little longer." Assured Hermione.

She dug into her bag and pulled out her or rather Lilah's potion book. The paper she had been writing on and one more thing, _She Wore a Purple Crown. _Ron looked perplexed when she set the scroll on the desk.Snape began class shortly after and soon the boys were paying more attention to him then Hermione. She sat patiently waiting for her moment.

She finally found it when Snape assigned them to make potions with partners. She got up and walked over to Lavender. She knew Snape hated it when students chose their own partners.

"Granger, what are you doing?" he sneered.

"Going to work with Lavender."

"Did I say you could?"

"No." she said crestfallen.

He had taken the bait. She hoped he would do what she wanted next. And he did.

"You can work with Snape." He said.

Hermione was expressionless and sat next to Lilah, causing Draco to sulk and have to move.

"She's mad." Whispered Ron to Harry, "She knows he hates that."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. 

Everyone else was paired up and the potion making commenced. Hermione sat back and did nothing. Lilah sat struggling trying to figure out how to cut up the tulip petals with out damaging their shape.

"You could help." Lilah sneered.

Hermione shook her head, no.

"What do you mean no?" exaserbated Lilah.

"I am observing you." Said Hermione.

"What am I an animal in the zoo?"

"No, but you don't know what you're doing." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Lilah scowled at Hermione. And shot her arm up.

"What is it Snape?' asked Professor Snape.

"Granger isn't working." complained Lilah.

Snape scolwed at Hermione.

"Do we have a problem Granger?"

"Yes." Said Hermione knowing very well she was walking into the lion's den, "I don't think it is fair to pair me up with Snape. She doesn't know what she is doing and as you know I am not the best of teachers."

Snape scowled at Hermione.

"Just do your work." He hissed.

Hermione held her breath and mustered all her strength and spoke again.

"But do you agree that Snape can't do potions very well?" asked Hermione.

Lilah threw the petals down extremely upset.

"What is with your impertanance?" Professor Snape sneered, "5 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione's stomach clenched. Harry and Ron were watching in horror.

__

Is this really worth it? Hermione thought.

"Professor?" she said her heart beating fast.

"Not another word!" he yelled.

"But, if she can't do this simple potion how could she have made that love potion!" yelled Hermione.

Snape's eyes were wide and he was speechless.

"The spell was too advanced, for her. You know that." Hermione continued.

"What are you jabbering on about?" asked Professor Snape.

"Just that Lilah didn't make that potion. Even the other day you asked her to find Ashwinder eggs and she didn't know what they were. Isn't that odd that she didn't know? Considering they were ingredients in that love potion." Said Hermione.

"You would know." Drawled Draco.

"No, you would!" yelled Hermione, "You made it!"

Draco's eyes grew wide.

"What?" he laughed, "You're mad."

Lilah looked quickly between Hermione and Draco.

"Professor," insisted Hermione, "Malfoy did that potion to your neice."

Snape glared at Draco. The whole class was watching in silent awe.

"What?" gasped Lilah.

"W-why would I?" stammered Draco.

"I don't know." Sneered Hermione, "Maybe to frame me and have her stop being friends with the Gryffindors. You knew they would take my side over her's."

"That's so stupid!" shouted Draco.

"Is it!" yelled Hermione, "You know very well that Snape and I switched books accidentally. Why would you want to frame her?"

"You are just trying to make yourself look good Granger! There is no proof that I did this!" shouted Draco to Professor Snape who himself didn't know what to think.

"Yes there is." said Hermione running in the direction of Ron and Harry.

She grabbed the scroll and said, "In here it says that Corona gave Malfoy a love potion as a joke awhile back. And he couldn't of gotten it any other way. Love potions are taught in sixth and seventh year. Corona _was_ a seventh year."

Hermione handed the scroll to Professor Snape.

"And" continued Hermione, " Malfoy who had the most contact with Lilah Snape this whole time was not at all affected by the love potion. I think that is a bit interesting."

Hermione turned to Draco who was clenching his fists. 

"Also," she added, " You were there that day when Lilah and I had that fight in the library. Right after that Lilah found the potion on her. When Pince called us in her office is probably when you put the potion in my book."

"You _were_ the one who pointed us out to Madame Pince." gasped Lilah looking at Draco, her eyes glassy. 

"But, I didn't make it!" Draco pleaded.

"Enough!" yelled proffessor Snape, "Granger, Malfoy, and Snape stay after class."

***

It seemed like dejavu. The same group of students tried to make their way to class but were blocked off by a clump of children listening in on the door. Everyone was tense. Harry and Ron stood in the back hoping Hermione would come out soon, relatively unharmed.

The door opened and everyone backed away. This time Draco was lead out by Snape. Both looked extremely pale.

"Class will continue." Snape announced to his next class, "Professor Lupin will be here in a moment. Everyone take your seats as usual." 

He nudged Draco forward and hurried down the hall with him. Lilah came out, her face tear stained followed behind by Hermione. Harry and Ron went to her.

"So what happened?" asked Ron.

Hermione put her finger to her mouth and headed down the hall. Once they were a good distance away she began to talk.

"Malfoy confessed." She said.

"Really?" gasped Harry.

"He said he only did it because he thought the potion would make Lilah fancy him. He said he didn't know that all the other boys would fancy her, too." Hermione mocked Draco's drawl.

'That's a stupid reason." Said Ron.

"I don't believe it." Said Hermione, "The result of the potion is on the formula. He knew very well what was going to happen."

"So how did he do it?" asked Harry.

"He said he distracted Lilah while Crabbe poured it into her tea at breakfast." Said Hermione somberly.

"What I don't understand is how Malfoy made it in the first place." Said Ron, "I mean it was a seventh year spell."

"It was still realitively simple." Said Hermione, "Just not for Lilah."

"So why wouldn't you tell us?" asked Harry.

"Because, "sighed Hermione, "I knew that Ron wouldn't be able to hold in a chance to humiliate Malfoy, if I told you."

Ron scowled.

Hermione ignored him and went on, " I had to have Snape, Lilah, and Malfoy all together and completely off guard. So, I kept it a secret."

A group of Slytherin girls came walking up from behind them.

"I bet you think you're really smart Granger." Hissed Pansy.

"Excuse me?" said Hermione facing Pansy who was framed by Millicent and Jezebel.

"You just got yourself off the hook and blamed poor Draco." Continued Pansy.

"Oh please." Moaned Ron.

"You even convinced Snape." Growled Pansy pointing back at Lilah.

Hermione looked in the distance and saw that Lilah was standing by herself, abandoned by the Slytherin girls and boys.

"You truly believe Malfoy is innocent?" asked Ron flabbergasted.

"What's it to you?" snapped Pansy.

"You are just going to take his side and chuck Lilah?" gasped Harry who had noticed Lilah's absence from the Slytherin's as well.

"It's her fault if she wants to be stupid." Sighed Pansy, "Come on girls."

Pansy lead the Slytherin girls away.

"I can't believe that." Said Harry, "Just like that, they chuck her."

"Believe it," moaned Ron, "We did the same thing."

Harry sighed and looked pitying at Hermione. Ron did the same.

"Oh god!" huffed Hermione, "Fine."

She walked up to Lilah.

"Oy, Snape, want to come with us?" asked Hermione avoiding Lilah's eyes.

Lilah scowled for a moment but accepted the offer.

***

That night, Lilah entered the common room. Everyone was clumped in a group consoling Draco who had been sentenced to severe detention and a letter to his parents. Lilah tried not to look at him and went to the stairs leading to the girl's dorms. Draco broke away from the group and ran after her.

"Lily?" he asked softly.

"What?' she snapped.

"Er, can I explain?" he begged.

"No! Hermione did a damn good job of that for you!"

Lilah turned and went up the stairs. Draco followed.

"Look," he snapped, his demeanor no longer sweet, " I wouldn't of had to do it you had just been faithful in the first place."

"What?" growled Lilah.

Draco scowled and held his head high.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Said Draco, "I said Slytherins don't treat the unfaithful well."

Lilah could feel the tears starting to fall and quickly whiped them away.

"You lied about your reason? Hermione was right!"

"She thinks she was right." Sneered Draco, "I was helping you. Everyone was your friend after what I did. Before that you couldn't even walk into your own house without someone saying something snotty to you. You should thank me."

"If that is your idea of helping someone, you should seriously rethink your morals!" shouted Lilah, "You only made yourself rediculous!"

"No you did that in agreeing with Granger!" Yelled Draco.

Lilah turned to her door.

"Well since I am so unfaithful it is not me duty to keep you from looking like an idiot." Lilah grumbled, "Nothing in the world could of kept you from looking like an idiot today."

Lilah opened her door and looked at Draco, "Well, maybe God or a very large bag!"

She slammed the door in his face before he could react.

***

Nigel sat at the Hufflepuff common room being told the latest news about Hermione and Lilah, by Sally-Anne. Being a self proclaimed lover of Ronald Weasly, Sally-Anne always new the goings on of the Gryffindor house. Justin sat in the corner playing chess, his fingers running nervously through his curly blonde hair. A smile spread across Susan's ebony face as she checked him, again.

"And, now Malfoy is, like, in so much trouble." Giggled Sally-Anne in her southern California accent while she put Hannah's curly blonde hair into pig tails.

"I would of never guessed." Said Nigel.

"I asked Ron if, like, Hermione and Lilah were friends. And he said yes. But I just think he said that to make me go away." Sighed Sally-Anne pushing her layered golden hair out of her blue eyes.

Nigel didn't want to voice his agreement with that statement. Sally-Anne _was_ a bit annoying, though lovable. And, was Nigel's best friend.

"I don't really like Lilah though." Added Sally-Anne glancing at Nigel, "I worry about you dude when you hang out with her."

"Sally, you don't like any girl that hangs with Nigel, unless it is you." smirked Justin.

"Not true. I like Susan. And I love Hannah." Sighed Sally-Anne as she tilted Hannah's face so that Nigel could see it.

"As do we all." Said Nigel playfully.

Hannah blushed and looked away.

There was a tap at the window and Nigel saw a barn owl outside it. He opened it and in flew Lilah's owl, Boo, with a note in its beak. Boo dropped it on Nigel's lap and flew back out.

"Who's that from?" asked Sally-Anne reaching for the note on his lap.

"Sally!" yelled Nigel who hit her hand away. It was a little too close to his crotch.

"Fine." Huffed Sally-Anne.

Nigel opened it up and began to read when the feeling that he was being watched began to erk him.

"Sally-Anne. Stop reading over my shoulder." nagged Nigel.

"Well, just tell me who it's from." She whined.

"No one." Snapped Nigel who folded the note and put it in his pocket.

"You don't love me." Pouted Sally-Anne.

Nigel rolled his eyes and went to his room to read the note in private.

***

"I'm here." Whispered Nigel, "I got the note."

He stood with his cloak wrapped around him, holding his wand which had the tip illuminated.

"Over here." Whispered a voice.

"Do you really need help this bad Lil?" asked Nigel.

"Just follow me." Said Lilah quietly, her mother's cloak wrapped around her.

Nigel followed her as quietly as he could, looking around every which way in hopes of not attracting Mrs. Norris or Filch. They walked up some stairs.

"Mind your step there." Said Nigel quickly.

Lilah looked down as she almost walked into a step that wasn't there anymore.

"Thanks." She sighed and jumped over the missing step, and noticed that where the step was supposed to be was a sign saying, "Gone on holiday. Will be back for Easter. Cheers." Lilah shook her head and proceeded up the stairs.

It was quite cold that night. They were off to the observatory to work on Astornomy. Nigel thought it a bit odd to be doing homework at that particular hour, being the middle of the night. But, Lilah had insisted in the note. And of course, Nigel being the sort of boy he was, agreed.

They walked down the hall leading to the observatory. A light could be seen coming through the the cracks of one of the doors. Nigel stopped and glanced nervously at her, but Lilah continued on until she heard voices from inside. She instantly recognized them and froze.

"Severus, calm down." Sighed Lupin.

"She knows something." snaped Snape.

Nigel tried to pull Lilah onwards, but she wouldn't budge from her spot.

"I don't know how." Said Lupin.

"Well, maybe she doesn't know everything, but she has been in the library a lot and has been in the history section all the time. And I caught her going through my cabinet looking at the portrait." Hissed Snape.

"Well, she's a curious girl."

"But, what put these ideas in her head? She was never like this back at home. No one but Dumbledore, McGonnagal, and you, know. I know very well they wouldn't of said anything to her. So it only leaves you."

"I haven't said anything." Said Lupin sounding tired, " I have her best interests at heart."

"Make sure you remember that." Hissed Snape.

Then there were footsteps. Snape was coming towards the door. Nigel grabbed Lilah's arm and the two ran up the tower at the end of the hall. Halfway up they stopped to see if anyone was following. But, no one was. They tried to tread quietly up the rest of the steps towards the observatory.

"Lilah, are you sure this is a good idea?" Whispered Nigel., "We could get caught at any moment."

"I know that. I'm sorry. I just didn't want anyone to know." Lilah sighed.

Nigel held in a smile, suddenly realizing he was alone, in the middle of the night, with Lilah.

"It's just," Lilah said feeling very stupid and embarrassed, " I can't use a telescope."

Nigel blinked his big brown eyes.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow we have a big test and I still haven't figured out how to work it."

"You know you should really ask for help earlier." Said Nigel paternally.

"Don't make me feel more of an idiot, please."

"Sorry, but it isn't anything to be embarrassed about."

"Yes it is." Exclaimed Lilah, " I am already a complete dunce in potions, you know that, and thanks to Granger it is a well known fact."

"She was helping you."

"I know." Mumbled Lilah, "But back at St. Mary's I was in the top of my class."

"Alright," sighed Nigel, "Let me just have a look." 

Nigel approached the telescope. Lilah watched as Nigel did some twists to the golden knobs.

"There, try that." Said Nigel.

He moved to the side and let Lilah look in.

"What do you see?" he asked.

"Er, a star?"

"Really? I thought it was Venus." Said Nigel looking in the telescope.

"You see." Whined Lilah, "I can't even tell the difference."

Nigel went on to explain the stars, planets and the different parts of the telescope. He walked to the front of it.

"This is the front lens." Said Nigel as a wind blew in onto his back from the window, " It will. . . move in and . . out when you . . ."

Nigel suddenly stopped talking and was breathing hard and fast.

"Something wrong?" Lilah asked.

"No," said Nigel in a small quivering voice.

He stood still his eyes wide as he panted.

"Nigel?" Lilah asked slowly as she approached him.

"Stay there." He said his voice tight.

Lilah stood still. Nigel tried to raise his foot but it was unusually heavy and he felt frozen.

"I don't like windows." He whispered.

"What?" 

"I'm afraid of heights." Whimpered Nigel his body beginning to shake.

"Then why did you go by the window? You seemed fine a minute ago."

"I just realized I am afraid." He said his eyes staring forward, and not at Lilah.

"Come here." Snapped Lilah beckoning him over with her hand.

Nigel shook his head quickly. 

That was it. Lilah had had enough. He was being rediculous. She marched over to Nigel. His eyes grew wider as he saw her approaching.

"What are you doing?" he asked hysterically.

"Trying to help you." Lilah said getting more and more peeved. 

She reached for his arm.

"No!" Nigel shrieked, "Don't!"

Then his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed onto the cold stone floor. Lilah stared down at him, horrorstruck. 

"Nigel?" whispered Lilah.

She knelt down and tapped him. He was breathing quickly but his eyes were still shut. In the distance Lilah heard footsteps. Her heart skipped and she shook Nigel's body.

"Come one." She hissed.

"Li-Lily?" mumbled Nigel his eyes blinking open, "I'm cold."

"Well you should be. Lying on the floor and all." Said Lupin.

Lilah turned to see Professor Lupin, arms crossed, and looking rather stern.

"What are you two doing in here at this hour?" he asked his eyes narrowed.

"Well," began Lilah not sure where to start, "I was studying for a test tomorrow and I was using the telescope and Nigel, well, er. . ."

"I wanted to see the front lens better and tried to turn it and fell from the weight." Added Nigel.

"A bit late for studying." Said Lupin.

Lilah nodded.

"Gather your things." ordered Lupin, "And follow me."

Lilah and Nigel gathered their books and headed for the door. Lupin's eyes lingered on Lilah's cloak for a second and then he lead them down the stairs.

"You know you will have to be punished." Said Lupin, "No matter the reason, you shouldn't be walking about at night. Especially in there."

They nodded solemly.

"I will have to take twenty points from Hufflepuff and Slytherin," said Lupin unhappy with the prospect.

He escorted Nigel to the Hufflepuff common room and then took Lilah to Slytherin's.

"I'm sorry." Squeaked Lilah , and really meant it.

She had only wanted to figure out the stupid telescope without anyone knowing. She felt guilty about getting Nigel in trouble, the stupid dolt never thought about himself and did whatever you asked. But, more then that Lilah felt worse for letting Lupin down again. She wanted him to have a positive opinion of her more then any other teacher. More even then her uncle.

They reached the wall that led to the common room and Lupin grinned inspite of himself.

"I see you inherited the 'I. G.O. A. G.I.T.' cloak." He said.

"The what?"

"The 'I'm going out and getting in trouble" cloak. Or at least that is what Lily code named it. Your mother was always wearing it when she was caught sneaking about the school."Lupin said with a wink.

"Well," he added scratching his head, "I guess twenty points is a bit much. I'll have to think about it. Now off to bed."

Lilah nodded, said the password and went to bed. She had a feeling of closeness with her mother and kept the cloak around her as she slept. She was beginning miss her, a lot.

**Author's Notes: Conichiwa! Otay, so there it is. Boom boom boom! Heehee. What is wrong with Nigel? What do you think? All opinions welcome, including, "The boy's gone bonkers." Heehee. So, are you mad about Draco and what he did, the dork?! Also, is Hermione just to nice and deserves hugs for saving Lilah's booty? I think so. Everyone give a round of applause for Hermione! She need not have done that.**

__


	11. The Golden Child

Author's Notes: So okay…Thanks to all who have reviewed and read! ~hugs everyone~ More about the founders! Yeah! And stuff about that damn window! ****

"Xenia, I should really do something about that window." Suggests Galya. "Right, you are." Says Xenia, "But, enough about that. Get back to Nigel's big brown eyes." "Oh right. Mustn't forget our priorities."

Oh, I think I should point out that upon writing parts of this chapter, I was reading Mists of Avalon, by the goddess Marian Zimmer Bradley. You will notice a similarity in tone and ideals, here. It happens. ~sighs~ I also have a section of a synopsis written by Neal Learner of The Dybukk. S. Anskywrote The Dybukk.

Chapter 11: The Golden Child

The next evening during Astronomy, Professor Starr had the Hufflepuffs up in the observatory for their test. They each had to individually demonstrate how to use the telescope and find specific items in the night sky when she called them out. Nigel stood in the back with his friends while Justin took his test. The whole time Nigel had his eyes on the large window that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Early that day, Lilah had pulled him aside wondering what had happened to him the night before. He couldn't tell her. He barely knew himself.

"Thank you Justin." Said Professor Starr, "Nigel you're next."

Nigel hesitated, but approached the telescope. His eyes still focused on the window. He took a deep breath. He had to get over this sudden fear of that window. He knew it was _just_ that window, because he leaned out of several in the common room, even stood on the ledge of one in the hall, but all he received were many odd looks. Not one of them gave him a sense of fear. Nothing like the window that was before him. He shook his head and focused his energy on the task at hand. He did an exceptionally good job on his test, being that his hands were shaking. 

He sprinted back to the other side of the room when he was done. He stood next to Sally-Anne. His face pale and sweaty.

"Nigey, you okay?" asked Sally-Anne.

He nodded with a forced smile.

"Just a little scared of that window." he said, his voice breaking an uncertain baritone.

Sally-Anne raised her eyebrows.

"You're kidding." Said Susan.

He shook his head. Sally-Anne and Susan stared at each other for a second and began to laugh. Nigel scowled at them.

"Ignore them." Mumbled Justin.

"Don't laugh." Said Hannah timidly, "That window gives me the creeps, too."

"See." pouted Nigel. "I'm not the only one."

The girls kept laughing. Nigel ignored them and watched Ernie as he fumbled with the knobs of the telescope.

"Stop laughing." Pleaded Hannah, "That window is cursed."

Everyone looked at her.

"Morag MacDougal told me." She continued, "She said that there have been several times when students, even teachers, have fallen from it. She said that a Slytherin, along time ago, cursed it. The spooky thing is that there has never been a Ravenclaw that has fallen from it."

"Bollocks," huffed Justin.

"It's true." replied Hannah, "She showed me in the accidents section of _Hogwarts a History,_ a whole chapter dedicated to that window." 

"So why hasn't it been boarded up?" asked Susan.

"It has, just recently it was let open again." Said Hannah. "You see, it has been about three decades since an accident and I guess they can't find another place for an observatory."

Ernie strutted back, content with his effort on his test. All the other Hufflepuffs were staring wide-eyed at the window.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You're next Sally-Anne." called Professor Starr.

"No, please. Take Susan. I'm too young to die!" Exclaimed Sally-Anne.

***

The euphoria of the Winter Break had worn off and the rapid pace of school life took hold. The weeks rolled by and as Valentine's Day approached, Lilah found herself hating the male gender more then ever. It was bad enough having to go through Valentine's day single, but on top of that she knew her ex-boyfriend (of a whole day) would be sitting pretty with Pansy drowning him in gifts. She tried not thinking about it.

She walked down the hall, having just left her Potions class. It was the day before Valentine's day. As had become the custom after class, the Slytherins would ignore her and walk in one direction and the Gryffindors in the other. Lilah would go her own way. Occasionally she was invited by Harry to go with the Gryffindors. But, Lilah had this nagging feeling that his friends and him were just feeling sorry for her and in actuality didn't want to hang out with her. And, she knew very well that Hermione and her were not compatible as friends. They weren't rude to each other anymore, however. They were rather polite as a matter of fact. But Lilah knew (as did Hermione) that somewhere deep down the other was secretly jealous.

Lilah walked slowly down the hall, sulking about this. 

__

Oh, lord, she thought, _I'm sick of this!_

She spun around and followed the distant line of Gryffindors. She caught up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hi." She panted.

They turned. 

"Can I join you?" Lilah asked.

Hermione spoke first.

"Sure." She said quickly.

Lilah was taken aback. As was Ron and Harry. Hermione smiled at Lilah and walked next to her down the hall. Unbeknownst to Lilah, she had just interrupted a heated argument between Ron and Hermione about Scabbers and Crookshanks. Hermione was glad to have been interrupted and have someone else to talk to. Even if it was Lilah Snape.

Later that day, Hermione invited Lilah to the common room. Again causing Ron to be speechless. Exactly what she wanted. She felt bad that she was slightly using Lilah, but Ron was being intolerable. But, in front of Lilah, she knew he would be a perfect gentleman. 

Ron, fell in an armchair, sulking. The other three slouched on the sofa. Lilah remembered Godric telling her to pass on information to Harry about the torch. She didn't know precisely how to go about this but tried anyway. However, when she tried to talk to him it became evident that his mind was preoccupied. 

"What's wrong with him?" Lilah asked Hermione.

Harry turned and grumbled, "Oh you know the usual. Someone wants to kill me."

Hermione scowled at him.

"He's just mad because of the Firebolt." informed Hermione.

"Well, we will be playing against Ravenclaw soon. I kinda need a broom." Said Harry.

"You know what," said Hermione breathing hard, "This is so typical of you two. Not seeing things from my side."

Hermione looked at Ron, then back at Harry.

"I don't want you hurt." She continued, " It _could_ be from Sirius Black. I am just looking out for you. Why can't you see that?"

Harry looked up at Hermione, his demeanor of that of a child that had just been chastised by a parent.

"Sorry." He sighed.

Lilah looked at Hermione. She concentrated and channeled Hermione's emotion. Lilah felt Hermione's sense of loneliness, longing, worrying, and caring deeply for those two boys. She looked at Ron, then Harry, and then back at Hermione. _Maybe_ she would try to be friends with her. It looked like she needed one right now.

"Let's leave these boys to sulk." Said Lilah; "Maybe you could show me your room. Maybe we have similar things. I used to live as a muggle, you know."

Hermione stared at Lilah and blinked.

"Really?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah." Said Lilah walking to the stairs.

"You never told me that." Said Hermione, following.

Lilah looked away and mumbled, "You never asked."

Hermione looked down.

"Oh, right." She said 

The girls headed up the stairs and soon fell into a conversation on TV shows they both watched back at home. What their favorite songs were, books, movies; all the things that only muggle children would know about. When Lilah left that night to go to bed, she knew that Hermione and her, although still not the best of friends, had an understanding with each other.

***

Nigel woke up that Valentine's Day, with a pile of cards and gifts around his bed. The other boys didn't have anything by there's. Nigel picked some up and read them skeptically while Justin and Ernie walked over in awe.

"You know what? You are the man." professed Justin, " I doubt Diggory gets that many Valentines." 

Justin sat next to Nigel as Ernie read some of the love letters jealously.

"I wonder how long it took Sally-Anne to fill all these out." muttered Nigel.

"Stop being so bloody modest." Nagged Justin giving Nigel a shove, "Hell, if you don't want them, I'll take them."

"Listen to this" giggled Ernie holding one of the cards, "Nigel, you are so hot. I want your body. You is one sexy mofo. You and brownie batter, what more can I say. Love, Your Secret Admirer."

" All right. I'll give you that," sighed Justin, "Sally-Anne wrote that one."

The boys headed downstairs, Nigel carrying some cards and sweets in the shape of hearts in his bag. The girls were already up and attacked him as usual.

"Hey there!" yelled Sally-Anne hugging Nigel, "Happy V-day!"

"That is another day entirely, love." Said Justin, "One usually not celebrated with cards saying Nigel should be covered in brownie batter."

"Who would write a thing like that?" gasped Sally-Anne.

"You." Said Nigel handing her a card and some sweets, "Happy Valentines Day, you perv."

Sally-Anne did a sort of happy dance and hugged Nigel again. He passed out cards and sweets to Hannah and Susan as well, who both hugged him tightly in thanks. With a few left in his bag Nigel headed out for breakfast, followed by his friends. 

"How did you know it was me?" asked Sally-Anne nibbling on a heart shaped chocolate.

"Who else, but a yank, would have such a naughty mind?" admitted Justin.

"How true." Sighed Sally-Anne.

***

Nigel looked into his book bag. He had one Valentine left to give out. He had been postponing it. He felt like a git that he couldn't just hand it over to Lilah like he had with Sally-Anne or Hannah or Ginny. Lilah was just his friend just like those girls and she _knew_ he fancied her. There was no reason to think she would suspect anything. He couldn't conclude any other reason for his inability to deliver it except for that he was a complete coward.

He sat in the Hufflepuff common room. He looked out the window noticing the sun was setting. If he didn't do it now, he never would. He got up, swung his bag over his shoulder and marched out. Nigel had no idea where she was but hoped they would just bump into each other. He didn't want to have to go to the Slytherin common room. Not that he knew where it was in the first place.

He walked down the stairs and came to the atrium. He could see the fog descending down on the school as the sun sank behind the mountains. He stood for a moment taking in the sight. He remembered nights like this in Wales, where he grew up. The fog rolling in so thick you could get lost. He used to run out into it hoping to be taken back up to the sky. He felt the same urge at that moment. To run out into the fog. He felt his body getting cold and light as he stared off into the approaching fog. 

A figure in the distance riding on horseback with a caravan was moving close. It was barely distinguishable from any other caravan. But, something in Nigel's heart knew that this was a familiar person to him. The fog drifted over the great Burgate surrounding the city. The horseman went through followed by the caravan. The walls of the atrium prohibited Nigel from seeing the protective barrier around Canterbury, but he knew his brother had arrived.

The Abbey was quiet as usual but then the sounds of scampering feet were heard running through the courtyard.

"Helga!" called a small voice.

Nigel turned realizing that was his name.

"Sylvana, what are you doing out?" questioned Helga.

Through the fog a small child of five ran to Helga. Her hair was bright gold and in braids. She looked up anxiously with her large gray eyes.

"Bron is here!" squeaked the small child.

"I know." Whispered Helga, "I saw him in my mind. But Sylvana you mustn't say that out loud. It is wicked to know things before they happen."

Helga clasped the child's hand in hers and walked speedily towards their chamber.

"Why?" asked Sylvana swinging her eleven-year-old sisters arm.

"Because witches do that and they are evil." Answered Helga, "Mother and father sent us away to stop us from being wicked."

"We're not wicked." Said Sylvana skipping.

" We are both naughty" continued Helga as they arrived at their chamber, " and so the sisters teach us to be like the Holy Virgin and not like our grandmother who was a witch. Why do you ask me this? You know all that."

Helga closed the door and sat on the floor of their bedchamber. Sylvana situated herself on Helga's lap.

"Grandmother was a sorceress." Corrected Sylvana.

"They are the same thing and both evil." Said Helga, cradling her sister.

"But brother will take us away so we can be witches." Replied Sylvana.

"Don't say such things!"

"He will!" shouted Sylvana.

"Girls." Said the soft voice of one of the sisters who appeared at the door, "You have a visitor."

"See." Giggled Sylvana, "Bron will take us away."

And with that she scurried quickly out of the room. Helga tried to grab Sylvana but wasn't quick enough. Instead she followed the sister, head bowed. She followed her into a large room where the Mother of the Abbess greeted important guests and found Sylvana in the arms of a burly, handsome, bright eyed young man in his twenties. Helga ran and embraced her brother. 

He smiled down to Helga. The impish Sylvana braiding some strands of his long golden brown hair, absentmindedly. His shoulders were broad and he towered ominously over everyone in the room. But, Helga knew you need only look in his sparkling gray eyes to know his true sweet nature. She looked down through her tearing eyes at his soiled tunic and boots. The trip from Londinium to Canterbury always was a bit treacherous.

"Bron we've missed you so." Said Helga wiping her tears away.

They were seated at a table and Bron was given some wine and bread.

"Are you taking us away?" asked Sylvana.

Helga glared at Sylvana, as did the sisters in the room.

"Well, little one," answered Bron in his deep resonant voice, "You could always see before things happen. Tell me what you think."

Sylvana thought for a moment then jumped up and down.

"You have! You have! Because the man and the woman had fevers and died." Squeaked Sylvana.

The sisters looked even more agitated.

"You should not encourage her." Said the Mother of the Abbess to Bron.

"But, she is right." He answered sternly. "My mother and father died of the lung fever three months past."

"I'm sorry my lord." Said the Mother of the Abbess as she crossed herself.

"I thank you." He said although he looked as if it mattered little that his parents were dead.

"As my father's estate in Londinium is mine now, I felt it only right to return the Princess Helga and the Princess Sylvana home with me."

The Mother argued with Bron, trying to keep the girls. It was, after all, their father's wish to steer them from the life their grandmother had lead.

"I don't think it right to punish them for a lifestyle followed by someone else." Declared Bron.

"But, my lord," continued the Mother, "You know that these girls are capable of unholy powers. I believe them, especially the younger to be inherently evil."

Bron's eyes stopped twinkling and he narrowed his glare towards the Mother. Helga held her tongue as she always did. But, Sylvana, who never liked the Mother, mostly because the Mother never liked her, stuck her tongue out.

"You see." Gasped the Mother.

"Enough!" announced Bron, "The princesses are leaving with me and that is that!"

The Mother held her piece.

"Now, I want to depart as soon as possible. How long will it take to pack their belongings?" asked Bron authoritatively.

"A day, no more."

"Good, now I ask you let my servants got to work on moving out my sisters. Any help you can provide will be beneficial." Bron continued in his royal tone then turned to Helga and said more tenderly, "Right now I would like to be alone with them."

The sisters left with the servants and the door was closed.

"Are we to go home to Londinium?" asked Helga.

"Yes. But, for awhile. Helga, I will be taking you to visit some friends of mine in Caledonia a little while after." Answered Bron.

"Why? I haven't been to Londinium in so long!" exclaimed Helga, suddenly appalled by her own impertinence.

"Forgive me." She mumbled, bowing her head.

Bron lifted her chin with his hand.

"You need never bow your head to me. I am not father." He said softly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Helga?" asked Bron his voice sounding faded. "Can you hear me?"

"What should I do?" Cedric asked himself nervously.

He shook Nigel's collapsed body.

"Should I get Madame Pomfrey?" Cedric mumbled looking around then back at Nigel, "Come on, Moon."

Nigel's eyes shot open.

"B-Bron?" he stammered.

"It's me, Cedric. Cedric Diggory." 

"Cedric?" repeated Nigel sitting up holding his head.

"What happened?" asked Cedric helping Nigel up, "Are you alright?" 

"Yes, just tired, I guess." Answered Nigel.

He couldn't support his body enough to stand up and was helped back to the Hufflepuff common room, his feet dragging on the ground. He was lead up to his room and collapsed on his bed.

"I'll get Madame Pomfrey then, shall I?" asked Cedric.

"No." wheezed Nigel. "I just need sleep. Okay?"

Cedric shrugged their shoulders.

"All right." He said, although he didn't sound sure.

***

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together at a table during Herbology. Nigel sat across from them with Justin, his eyes withdrawn and ignoring the lesson. They began to plant seeds of a Yerda Santa, upon instructions from Professor Sprout. Nigel quietly went to work while Justin chatted with Hermione. Ron and Harry were still in a bit of tiff with her.

Nigel kept going over in his mind the occurrences of the past weeks. It was quite obvious to him what was going on. He was going mad. Why else would he be going potty over windows and passing out thinking he was Helga Hufflepuff? There was no other explanation. Nigel looked down at the seeds and stopped digging. No other reason. It was impossible for him to think that he. . .

__

No, he thought, _I couldn't be having flashbacks from a past life. I'm a pureblood muggle._

But, even that aspect of him was uncertain. He looked up and saw Harry wiping sweat off his forehead. He had pushed his hair back so that his scar was showing.

__

Harry is half, thought Nigel, _and he most likely is a descendant of Gryffindor. After all he's done? Maybe I could be. . ._

Nigel shook his head. He hated when he thought that way. Puffing himself up, making himself so important. He knew very well that he was trying to take Harry's shine away. He looked down at the seeds and frowned. 

__

What is wrong with me?

After Herbology, he went to the library to meet up with Lilah. She had started to look up about the torch again. She seemed to be a bit fickle about the whole thing. She had shown Nigel the paper and told him about Godric in her dreams, so they both decided to meet up that day to research the founders. She waved to him as he approached.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hi." He mumbled.

"You all right?"

Nigel thought for a moment. Should he tell her? She would think him mad. But then again, she was having odd dreams herself and talking with Godric Gryffindor. Maybe there was a connection. He took a deep breath and told her what he had seen. This time _Lilah_ listened quietly in awe.

"Do you think she was trying to tell you something?" asked Lilah.

Nigel shrugged his shoulders.

"But, you don't think I've gone mad?"

"Of course not." Said Lilah, "She made the torch. Maybe she is helping us find it."
    
    "But, why?" asked Nigel, "Why all of this? Why do this to us? How do we fit in to all of this?"

"Don't know, but come on." 

Lilah stood up followed by Nigel and approached Madame Pince.

"Er, do you have any books on the founders of Hogwarts?" asked Lilah.

Considering her luck with finding books on the torch she doubted as much.

"Let me check." Said Pince who flipped through some cards with her wand.

"Well, there used to be in the history section." Mumbled Pince, "When I find the culprit who stole my books . . .ah here we are!"

Pince pointed her wand at some cards and they hovered over to Lilah.

"Check the biography section." Said Pince.

Lilah thanked her and wandered to the biography section holding, the cards, with Nigel tagging along. She grabbed several books from the shelf and handed one to Nigel.

"Here." She said, "Start looking."

Nigel looked down at the book in his hands, _Helga Hufflepuff: The Golden Child_, by Yvette Cabana_._

He opened it up and flipped past the dedications and title page, until he found page one, a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff. She was painted in the style of the time, very narrow, pointy, and tall. Her hair was golden and fell into curls at the bottom. She had bright blue eyes and a porcelain face. Around her neck was a necklace with a charm of the sun on it. It was illuminated by gold paint and her robe was painted in the same way, with gold leaf. In one hand she held a gold shield and the other a gold torch. Curling around her legs was a black and white badger.

Nigel began to read. He found Helga instantly fascinating. Born to a Viking princess and British king. She was sent away with her younger sister to be raised by nuns. She was the second eldest of three magically gifted children. Her brother, her sister, and her all were blessed with the ability to shape shift. They were all Mutacorpi. Prince Bron was an average wizard apart from his abilities as a Mutacorpi. Princess Sylvana was known for her extraordinary powers in Divination. And Princess Helga was a genius.

She was taken by her brother who secretly was a wizard and placed into the custody of Rowena Ravenclaw, the eldest daughter of the great Merlin, and Godric Gryffindor. There she was raised among the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor families. She was taught alongside Rowena's and Godric's children, and the young Salazar Slytherin. He was three years older then her and was being fostered by Rowena having been abandoned by his father, a muggle and his mother a great sorceress. After a few years of sibling rivalry of sorts, Salazar and Helga became friends, and maybe even lovers.

Helga was known for being exceptionally gifted in magic. She caught on quicker then any of the other children and was ready to be on her own at the age of fourteen. She was also very interested in inventing. She created many magic artifacts such as The Pensieve, The Magic Wand (before they used staffs), and The Green Flame Torch. Nigel flipped the page to read more about the torch, but all it said was the same information as in the paper Lilah was given. The book went on to talk about Helga's involvement in the creation of Hogwarts with Rowena, Godric, and Salazar. 

Nigel skimmed the book looking for something interesting, something that could help them. But the book seemed to just be giving more detail on Helga's personality and involvement with Hogwarts then anything else. Nigel sighed and looked up from the book.

"Anything?" asked Nigel.

"The usual. Helga was a genius and taught By Rowena." Sighed Lilah, "But does yours say why she killed herself?"

"Hold on." He mumbled as he flipped through the book.

He scanned the pages then began to read.

"Helga died in the school she founded. She jumped out of a window, distraught by the death of a lover. Some say Salazar Slytherin. It is known that Godric Gryffindor did have a fight of some kind with Slytherin around this time. Shortly after that Salazar disappears from the history books. It could be that Helga and Salazar were another tragic love story, come true."

"Godric killed him!" gasped Lilah, "But why?"

"Maybe he was in love with her too."

"Gross! In my book it says that he was in his forties and like her father!" Exclaimed Lilah.

"Well, that is what it sounds like."

"That is so wrong." Mumbled Lilah, "People who fancy their own relatives are mad."

"He was only like her father. He wasn't related to her." Answered Nigel.

"Doesn't matter. It's still wrong."

Nigel closed the book.

"Nigel, are you sure that there is no wizarding blood in you?" asked Lilah. "I mean you could be related to Helga." 

Nigel shrugged his shoulders and didn't answer.

"You don't know?"

"No." sighed Nigel, "You see . . . I was adopted."

Lilah looked uncomfortable and sighed, "Oh."

"I'm not allowed to know who my parents are. Muggle laws. And my adoptive parents, being Barristers, won't even jay walk. So they won't tell me." mumbled Nigel, "I could be pureblood. I . . .guess I am kind of like you."

"When did you find out?" asked Lilah.

"I've known forever. I was adopted when I was eight. It was in a small orphanage run by nuns in Wales. I was born Nigel Demetrius and no last name. I gladly took the Winthrope-Moon surname." Said Nigel who let out a small laugh. "The funny thing is my adoptive father is also named Nigel."

Lilah giggle, "Common name."

"Yeah." Sighed Nigel.

He got up to leave and saw the bright blue sky outside the window. He looked abruptly at Lilah.

"The window in the observatory!" he exclaimed.

"What about it?"

"That is where Helga killed herself. Hannah said it was cursed and that many people have fallen from it."

"Is that why you went mental in there?" asked Lilah.

"Don't know. Maybe . . .maybe she was trying to get our attention."

"Or trying to get us out of there." Said Lilah gravely.

"I don't like this." Mumbled Nigel, "Honestly, I wish they would just leave us alone."

***

That night Lilah was fearful that Godric would appear. If he indeed he did kill Salazar Slytherin then, what did he _really_ want? She drifted into sleep, but he never showed up. In fact he seemed to have disappeared completely by the time it was Spring and Lilah had stopped fearing going to sleep. Her nightmares were all but gone. She spent her time with Nigel, out of the library, talking about the founders. Coming up with larger faerie tales each time. 

Lilah had all but forgotten to tell Harry anything about the torch. She was too busy having a normal life. Lilah even was invited to the Hufflepuff common room. Of course, Sally-Anne, Susan, and Hannah, weren't the happiest about this but they did their best to pretend they were.
    
    On Easter Sunday, Nigel and Lilah were walking down the hall and of course it was pouring rain. They ran through the rain getting soaked and giggling. Nigel slipped on the mud and fell on his rear. Lilah burst out laughing and wouldn't help him up. Nigel glared at her as he tried to get back up and reached out for her. She finally gave him her hand. He pulled back playfully to make her fall, when it happened. He saw him. He saw a handsome teenage boy around seventeen with curling brown hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin holding his hand. The boy helped him up and smiled.

"You are so clumsy Helga." He said.
    
    Nigel couldn't speak. He didn't know what to do.

"What are you going to do when I'm gone?" asked the boy.

"Fall a lot?" squeaked Nigel.

The boy laughed.

"Come on," beckoned the boy. "I want to show you something."

Nigel followed. His head spinning. This time it was different it wasn't like he was Helga at all. It was like this boy thought he was Helga and Nigel was just playing a part. Nigel headed up the stairs behind the boy. He reached for the door and another delicate hand pushed it open. Nigel felt his body rise up above them. He was weightless and they didn't notice him at all. He looked around the room they were in. It was the tallest part of Hogwarts, with a large window stretching from the floor to the ceiling. It was the observatory.

"Come on Goldie." Nagged the boy.

"Salazar, how many times must I tell you not to call me that." Said the girl who opened the door.

She looked even more beautiful then in the portrait that Nigel saw. Her golden hair tied in interweaving braids. Her delicate frame hidden by a loose yellow gown. She could have been no more than fourteen.

"But, that is your name. The golden one. The nimue." Teased Salazar.

"Only Merlin is allowed to call me that." Huffed Helga.

"Whatever, come here."

Salazar lifted up a small golden bowl from the table.

"You finished it!" exclaimed Helga running to him.

"Almost." Sighed Salazar, "But I finished the design."

Helga held it for a second examining it.

"What is wrong with it?" she asked handing it back to him.

"I can't seem to get the amount of wish granting spells to balance with the logic."

Helga stared at him with a perplexed look.

"In other words it's broken." Giggled Helga.

Salazar pushed her out of the way.

"Look I know it may be hard for someone so gifted as you to understand. But, I am trying my hardest to make this sangrael work." Pouted Salazar leaning against the window ledge, the sangrael in his hands.

Helga walked up behind him and rested her head on his back.

"You'll get it to work." She whispered.

"Before or after I go away. I'm leaving in a week on my mission." Moaned Salazar.

Helga was quiet and wrapped her arms around his waist. Salazar turned and faced her. He leaned down and kissed her, the sangrael in his hand. It began to glow with bits of green light shooting out of it. Salazar and Helga broke their kiss and looked at it in amazement.

"Is it working?" she asked.

"Don't know."

"Well make a wish silly."

Salazar looked down at the sangrael then at Helga.

"I wish . . . that others could be like us here." He whispered.

Helga's eyes filled with tears and hugged him tight.

"I'll wait for you until you get back." She sobbed.

Salazar looked down at her then at the sangrael. It didn't do anything.

"I don't know if it is working." He mumbled her still holding him.

"You have forever to figure it out. Why is it so important?" asked Helga, "What do you want it for?"

"I would . . . wish for it to curse my father and all his descendents for what he did to my mother." Sneered Salazar.

Helga backed away.

"Salazar you really want to do that?" asked Helga.

Salazar gripped the bowl.

"Yes," he hissed.

He looked up at the troubled Helga and forced a smile.

"You care too much for people you don't know Goldie."

"Stop calling me that." She said through clenched teeth.

"Besides," she continued, "if you wished that, you would curse yourself. You are your father's descendant."

Salazar rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean me."

Salazar chuckled and handed it to Helga.

"Here you fix it." He sighed, "You being so brilliant and all."

Helga rolled her eyes.

"If I had an artifact this powerful I wouldn't toss it off so lightly. I would wish for other things then revenge."

"What would you wish for?" asked Salazar sitting down by the window his feet dangling out.

Helga kneeled down next to him, holding the bowl.

"I would wish that when this is all done and you're back that we would end up here, together, by our window."

Salazar smiled at her and leaned his face to hers. They kissed. Nigel floated over them as Salazar lay Helga down and began to kiss her again. Nigel began to drift out of the castle, but noticed the sangrael was glowing again. He floated out of the castle and he could see burning fires around the castle, in honor of the Beltane celebration.

When Nigel opened his eyes, he saw the ceiling of the hospital wing. He looked to the side and saw Helga sitting next to him. He jumped up. Hannah smiled at him.

"You're up." She said smiling.

Nigel looked at her again, making sure that indeed it was Hannah.

"It was my turn to check on you." Explained Hannah, "Sally-Anne was here last but was kicked out by Pomfrey for being too noisy."

Nigel laid back down laughing softly.

"So, why didn't you tell us before?" asked Hannah, "Cedric told us this wasn't the first time you fainted."

"Oh." Mumbled Nigel.

"What is going on?" asked Hannah her eyes filled with concern.

Nigel looked down, at a loss for words. He looked up at Hannah, wringing his hands.

"I don't know Han. Honest." He whispered.

***

The showers ceased and the harsh sun rays came. Lilah was glad that the Slytherin common room was down near the dungeons, the coldest place in the castle. She sat in her room writing letters. She had just finished the one to Athena. It was very lengthy, involving Lilah's ranting about the torch and her dreams. The usual things she talked about with Athena. She picked up her quill and started on one to her mother. If she couldn't get any information out of her uncle or Lupin she would ask Imogen herself.

However, all that Lilah managed to write was, _Dear Mum_. She stared down at the paper, trying to form the questions with tact. But, it wasn't possible. She threw her quill down, aggravated. She grabbed the other letter and headed for the owlery. She gave Boo the letter for Athena and headed back to the Slytherin House. Upon entering she saw Draco sitting alone by the stairs leading to the girls dorms. He looked at her and jumped up.

"Lilah I need to talk to you." He said.

"No you don't." she said and pushed passed him.

Draco ran after her.

"I really need to talk to you." He snapped.

"And I really don't give a damn."

She opened the door and went in. She heard the door open from behind her and turned seeing Draco standing there.

"Lilah you are going to listen to me, whether you like it or not!" he shouted.

"Fine! What do you want to talk about?"

"Your dreams."

"Why?" she huffed sitting on her bed, her back to Draco.

"Time is running out. Soon it will be June and . . ." 

Lilah looked at Draco.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Just that he has been leaving you alone to let you think, but soon school will be over. He isn't going to wait any longer, so you better find out where Godric hid the torch or else . . . he'll . . ."

"And for those of us who speak English, could you please explain what the hell you are talking about."

"Slytherin." Draco hissed.

Lilah stared dumbfounded as the door opened and in walked Pansy and the girls. She looked at Draco then at Lilah looking nauseated.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked.

The girls giggled.

"No! You never interrupt anything!" shouted Draco.

Pansy stuck her nose up and stomped to her bed. Draco looked back at Lilah and made a quick glance to the door then back at her.

Lilah didn't move. She didn't trust him. He was just going to trick her again. Pretending to help and really hurting her more. Draco glared at her.

"Come on!" he yelled.

"No!" snapped Lilah.

"But, I'm trying to HELP YOU!" he screamed.

Lilah turned her back to him.

"Go away Malfoy." Sneered Lilah.

"But, Lily." Pleaded Draco.

"GO AWAY!" Lilah shrieked, "I HATE YOU!"

Draco stood there, his eyes pained. He then took a deep breath and held his head high and turned on his heels. He opened the door and slammed it closed. Lilah stared forward as she heard Draco kicking the door.

"Bitch!" he yelled and stormed off.

*** 

Nigel felt out of place as he sat amongst his friends at breakfast. He glanced over at the Slytherin table and stared at Lilah. The hall was then filled with owls as they delivered that days mail. Boo swooped down to Lilah and dropped a wrapped package on her head. It fell to the floor, causing many a Slytherin to laugh. She reached down to the floor glaring at everyone and opened it. It was from Athena. It was a small book of sorts with a note attached saying:

__

Hope this helps you. Maybe it has something to do with your dreams.

Athena

It was a play called: The Dybbuk, by S. Ansky. Lilah looked at it curiously. She read the back. 

__

A haunting tale of Jewish mysticism and transcendental love. It tells the tale of Chanon and Leah two ill-fated lovers. Betrothed unknowingly to each other since birth, the two are denied their fate when Leah's father breaks the marriage contract and offers his daughter to a richer man. Upon hearing the news, the heartbroken Chanon, who is weak from prolonged prayer and fasting, dies instantly. His life cut short, Chanon's soul becomes a demon, or dybbuk, which enters Leah's body in an attempt to gain possession of her love for eternity. 

Lilah put the play in her bag. Why did Athena want her too read that? She wasn't Jewish.

****

Author's Notes: I want everyone to say…Slytherin rocks! All together now!

"You know what?" asks Xenia, "I love Sali." "Me too." Agrees Galya, "Sally-Anne is silly." "No, I mean Salazar. He is a sexymofo!" "Rriigghhtt."

New Pole:

What do _you_ think happened to Helga and Salazar?


	12. Sins of the Father

****

Author's Notes: "Will Nigel stop it with the fainting!?" exclaimed Silver_griffin. "Exactly! I can't be in love with such a pansy." Pouted Xenia. "Neither can I." Agreed Draco. All the girls stare.

If there are any plot holes, or things you don't get, please tell me. What goes on in this chapter? Uh stuff! And more stuff! 

PS: If you know of anybody who would like to be my BETA reader please inform me. I would sincerely appreciate it. I need help! Ah!

Chapter 12: Sins of the Father 

After his release from the hospital wing, Nigel walked down the hall that led to Professor Binns' office. He knocked on the door. The Professor appeared at the door, translucent and dreary.

"Can I help you?" he droned out.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could answer some questions for me?" asked Nigel.

Professor Binns let him in.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, first," said Nigel pulling out a folded piece of paper from his pocket, "What is a mission? I think that's what it's called."

The Professor stared at him. Nigel opened the paper and read the questions he had, making sure he had said the word right.

"Mission?" asked Binns.

"Yes, as in a wizard back when would go on a mission. What does that mean?" asked Nigel sitting down.

"Oh, well, a mission was when a apprentice wizard, around seventeen or eighteen, was sent out into the world. Separated from their teacher for the first time, they would try to find their place in the world and promote magic. That is why you finish your lessons around this age, it is a tradition. Why do you ask?"

"I read it in a book and was confused." Mumbled Nigel avoiding Binns see-through eyes.

Binns floated around Nigel and read the paper over his shoulder.

"I see you have more questions." He said.

"Er, yes. What is a nih-moo-ey?" asked Nigel.

"Nimue?"

"Does it have something to do with gold?" suggested Nigel.

"No. It is the name of the apprentice of Merlin who trapped him in a tree . . . or was it a tower? I hear so many versions of those stories."

"What stories, sir?" asked Nigel, confused on why Helga would trap Merlin in a tree.

"The Arthurian Legends."

Nigel thought for a moment.

"Were the founders at all involved with King Arthur?" he asked.

"The founders of Hogwarts? I don't doubt it. Rowena was Merlin's daughter so they could have been, even slightly, involved."

"Oh, right."

"Is that all?" asked Binns.

"No, one more thing. What is a san-greh-eel?"

Binns stared at him for a moment and floated around him again.

"The Celtic word for the Holy Grail. The cup, dish, or bowl, that gave ever-lasting life or granted wishes. There are many tales of what it could do as well." Answered Binns. "May I inquire as to which book you read these in?"

Nigel racked his brain.

"Er, the, er, . . . _Le Morte D'Artur_." Declared Nigel.

He hoped he wouldn't be asked about the book. He had never actually read it, only knew that his sister Margaret had and that it had something to do with King Arthur. The most Nigel knew about King Arthur was what he saw in Disney's, _The Sword in the Stone_.

***

Lilah sat in the Slytherin common room doing her potions homework, alone. The odd thing was, not having anyone helping her was far more helpful for her. She felt less flustered and the lessons began to make sense. She looked at the clock on the wall. She had to meet Nigel in ten minutes. Draco sat across from Pansy who was shamelessly flirting with him.

Lilah began to put her books, quills, and parchment away. She stuffed them in her bag and put them in her room. As she made her way back out she saw her reflection in a mirror. Her hair was frizzing out. She combed out the frizz, fixed her bangs, reapplied her lip-gloss, and headed back down stairs.

"Off again to play with your toys, I mean boys?" giggled Pansy as Lilah passed by.

Lilah turn and glared at Pansy.

"Ha, ha, ha, Pansy." Lilah said in monotone. "You really are the funniest girl in that chair." 

Pansy rolled her eyes and continued to flirt with Draco. Lilah turned to walk away when she noticed that Draco wasn't at all paying attention to Pansy and staring instead at her. She pretended not to notice and flowed to the door, slightly swinging her hips. When she had stepped out of the common room, she was appalled. What was wrong with her? Was she was trying to look sexy for_ Draco?_

She hurried down the hall towards the Hufflepuff Common Room. Nigel was seated inside waiting for her. When she entered he smiled stupidly and followed her back out like a puppy. Sally-Anne, Hannah, and Susan exchanged worried looks.

As they walked Nigel informed Lilah of his last vision and what Binns said.

"So let me get this straight," drawled Lilah, "Now, Helga is Nimue, who Merlin was in love with, who she trapped him in a tree, while Salazar was making the Holy Grail and fighting over Helga with Godric, who was hiding the torch, which he wants me to find, for no apparent reason."

"You're hurting my head." Whined Nigel.

"This whole thing makes no sense." Moaned Lilah, "Shall we to the library?"

***

Lilah and Nigel dug through books again, all afternoon. They looked up King Arthur, Nimue, Merlin, the founders, anything they could think of. 

"Lily listen." Said Nigel, "It says here: Merlin was a great friend to Godric's family, being that Godric was his daughter's (Rowena's) closest friend. He even took up Myrddin, Godric's eldest, as an apprentice in magic. Myrddin followed him all through his adventures in Camelot, with Niniane Merlin's second apprentice. _Blah, blah, blah_. Oh, here it says: Most Muggle scholars have confused Niniane with a sorceress named Nimue who appeared in Camelot in the later years. They claim she was a young apprentice whom the aging Merlin fell in love with. This is most certainly not true. Most possibly because Nimue, in an ancient dialect of the Celts, means "Golden One." Niniane is often described as dark in hair and complexion. Many historians have now learned that Nimue was actually a nickname given to Helga Hufflepuff by Merlin, this rules out any romantic attachment between Merlin and both women, whom he revered as granddaughters."

"Well, I guess that sort of explains that." Mumbled Lilah turning back to her book.

"Can't find anything?" asked Nigel.

"Not really, just some nonsense about the Sangrael giving you whatever food you wished for."

"Oh." Sighed Nigel reading his books again.

Lilah closed her's and went to another.

"Hey, did you know that Rowena's daughter, Morgause, married some chap named Lot who was a ally of King Arthur?" asked Nigel.

Lilah leaned over and scowled.

"How come you get all the good books?" she whined.

Nigel shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess Binns was right. The founders were slightly involved with King Arthur." Said Nigel.

***

That next evening Lilah was seated in the Slytherin common room reading. As usual the Slytherins and her were denying each other's existence. Lilah caught Draco looking over at her several times, trying to get her attention. Lilah ignored him. She put her book down from boredom and looked around the room. It was quite lonely in there, although the room was full of active children. Even the portraits were busy socializing with each other. Lilah watched young Lucius Malfoy dragging a reluctant young Severus Snape to a portrait with some Slytherin girls giggling in it. Lucius had Severus by the arm and stopped at the edge of his frame. In between his frame and the girls was a gap. Lucius stared off at the gap with an odd expression on his face. Lilah's attention was diverted to it. She had noticed the gap the first day of school. The grime from the years had created an outline of where a portrait used to hang. Lucius scowled at the gap then turned back to the struggling Severus and pushed him out of the picture. Lilah looked back at the gap. She approached it and began to size the heigth and width with her hands. It was around the same size as the portrait she found of her mother in her uncle's office.

She speedily made her way out of the common room, on her way to Snape's office. She was determined to get something out of him. But of course he wasn't in his room. 

"Why aren't you ever here when I need you!" she yelled at his door.

Lilah trudged back to the common room, questions buzzing in her head. Why was her mother left for dead? What did Snape and Lupin _and_ Dumbledore _and_ McGonagall know that they wouldn't share? And, yes, Lupin! What was he protecting her from? He always was so pained and guilty about dealings with her mother. Why didn't he just get it off his chest and . . .

Lilah stopped walking.

Yes, Lupin was always guilty when she channeled him. And, he knew her mum and Uncle Severus was keeping Lupin from telling her something about her mother.

Lilah felt her feet beneath her picking up speed. Her direction changed and she was heading down the hall to Lupin's office. The pieces falling into place. She wondered why she hadn't figured it out before.

__

Lupin was her father.

She arrived at his office and banged on the door. It opened and Lupin appeared looking paler then usual.

"It's a bit late isn't it?" he asked, "Your uncle was just here. He won't like you walking about at this hour."

"Why was he here?' Lilah asked making her way into the office.

She noticed a steaming goblet of something on Lupin's desk.

"Oh," said Lilah, "For your medicine."

Lupin gave a half smile.

"Er, right." He sighed, "Now you really should be in bed."

He seemed to be trying to get her to leave, already.

"I know, but I really need to speak to you." She replied.

"Okay, but, please be quick. I don't mean to be rude, but I have some things I need to attend to." Sighed Lupin taking his seat at his desk.

"Okay. Well here goes." Lilah took a deep breath, "My mum ran away and everyone thought she was dead and no one wants me to know why. But I _know_ why."

"You do?" gasped Lupin, "How do you know?"

"Well, it's a bit obvious, you so shocked about meeting me on the Hogwarts Express and my family refusing to let me know who my father was…is." 

Lilah looked in Lupin's pale face.

"Your mother was very young and easily impressionable. You can't judge her too harshly." Lamented Lupin.

"Her? What about you?" asserted Lilah. "You never did anything to look for us."

"I didn't know you existed until about ten months ago. And, I _did_ search for your mother with the rest of them. Nobody wanted to believe that she joined them, so they just believed she was dead. I guess it was easier to take."

Lilah asked slowly, "Joined who?"

"You know . . . I mean . . . you said you knew." Stammered Lupin.

"I meant I knew who my father is. What is this joining crap?"

Lupin closed his eyes and sighed, "Oh God. I thought you figured it out. I'm sorry. I guess no sense in hiding it now . . . Your mother, when she was a sixth year ran away and from what your uncle said was forced into joining up with You-Know-Who."

Lilah stomach clenched and she felt dizzy.

"Lily, I'm sorry." Said Lupin, "But it wasn't her fault. I believe Severus in that much. Many claimed to have been put under a spell and forced to do The Dark Lord's bidding, but I genuinely believe your mother was a victim."

The tears began to stream down Lilah's face as she walked over to Lupin.

"But, I thought" she whimpered, "I thought she ran off with you."

Lupin looked up at her pityingly.

"Lilah," he said softly taking her hand, "You think I am your father?'

Lilah nodded.

"Oh, darling, I would be honored to be so, but I'm sorry to say, I'm not."

"But you were so close to her and was always guilty when I spoke about her." She sobbed.

"Well, yes, I always felt guilty for her running away." Said Lupin avoiding Lilah's eyes.

"Why?"

Lupin turned from Lilah and rested his hands on his desk.

"Well," he began, " you see your mother was a bit rebellious back then. It was her reaction to feeling so stifled in her life. Her parents telling her exactly who to be friends with and how to act. Severus and Viviane didn't help much either. Don't get me wrong, your uncle loves his sister very much, but it was the smothering type. You see Imogen was stuck in Slytherin and all her friends were in Gryffindor. She just couldn't take the pressure anymore. And us, her own friends, didn't see the signs."

Lupin sighed and glided his hands fondly over a map of some kind on his desk.

"Yes, we were close." He said, "I tried to go after her, but . . .what on earth!"

Lupin's attention was directed towards the map. Lilah saw some dots running about on it. Lupin jumped out of his seat.

"Lilah, I'm really sorry, but you must head back to your room now." He urged.

He took Lilah by the hand and headed down to the dungeons. He ignored Lilah's questions and walked quickly. Once near the dungeons he apologized and ran off. Lilah stood dumbfounded watching Lupin disappear into the dark corridor. She turned and walked right into her uncle.

"Uncle Severus!" she gasped in surprise.

Millions of questions about her mother filled her brain, but before she could voice them Snape asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"I was talking to Professor Lupin and then he had to hurry off somewhere."

"Where did he go?" asked Snape urgently.

Lilah pointed down the hall behind her. And with that her uncle was off in the direction Lupin had left. But, not, or course, without telling her to go to bed.

__

Have all the Professor's gone mental? Lilah asked herself and entered the Slytherin common room.

***

Nigel sat in his bed reading a book from the library titled, _Merlin_, by Sir Bedeviere. Justin was beating Ernie with a pillow for accusing him of being in love with Susan. Nigel ignored them and kept reading. He had just gotten to the accounts of Arthur's incestuous relationship with his sister Morgan.

"I don't fancy her you twit!" yelled Justin bringing down the pillow on Ernie's chubby ash blonde head.

"That's not what Sally-Anne said!" shouted Ernie making a break for the door.

"You believed her! The girl's delusional!" yelled Justin chasing Ernie out of the dorm.

The room was peaceful once again. Nigel continued reading. Slowly the door reopened. Nigel looked up and standing in the doorway was Hannah.

"Hi, Han!" waved Nigel.

She closed the door and walked over to him, her eyes looking distant.

"You okay?" he asked closing the book.

She nodded and sat next to him on his bed. Nigel looked over at her and she looked back at him.

"Han? What's up?" he asked.

She leaned over to him. And he could see her eyes were not at all normal. A bit glazed over and staring wide-eyed, barely blinking.

"Hannah, what are you . . ."

Hannah put a finger up to his mouth.

"Quiet." She whispered her voice distant and vacant.

Nigel inched away feeling frightened.

"I died on this day." She said.

Nigel fell back, almost off the side of his bed.

"W-what? . . . Are you Helga?" stammered Nigel.

Hannah nodded her head.

"Why are you in Hannah?" asked Nigel, "She has nothing to do with this."

Hannah laughed and leaned closer to Nigel.

"W-what do you w-want?" he appealed.

She put her hands out maternally and helped him sit back up. Nigel was shaking.

"Don't be afraid." Said Hannah, "You mustn't be afraid."

"On this day I died." She repeated, " I was taken from Canterbury on the 14th of February, and Salazar and I cursed our window on the eve of Beltane or Easter. Do you understand where I am going with this?"

Nigel nodded his head quickly.

"What do you mean cursed?" he asked quietly.

"I showed you. We made wishes on the sangrael, thinking it wasn't working. But, it was. Yes indeed it was. It granted them in ways far from the way we envisioned them. It has a conscience all its own

"What do you mean?" asked Nigel.

Hannah didn't answer and looked away. Nigel felt anxious and tried to get up. Hannah reached out held him by his arm.

"Why are you doing this?" pleaded Nigel.

"Please." Begged Hannah, "Don't be afraid."

Nigel tried to calm down and she let go of him.

"Why me?" he fussed. 

Hannah sighed, "You remind me of me. I thought we could relate the best."

"Was I you?" asked Nigel feeling uneasy.

Hannah giggled.

"No. First of all you're not a girl and secondly we look nothing alike."

"Oh, but how do we relate?" Nigel asked.

"We were both raised by nuns. Given to foster parents. Both unknowingly had magical blood in our veins." Said Hannah.

Nigel awkwardly smiled.

"I do have wizarding blood in me?" asked Nigel.

"Yes, some of the best." Said Hannah. "You're of the Hufflepuff line."

"I'm related to you!" chirruped Nigel, "Then, who are my parents?"

Hannah was silent again. She smiled leaning forward and kissed Nigel on his lips. He felt his body instantly become limp and warm. He fell down, down, down, into nothingness.

***

Lilah walked into the common room and seated alone by the fireside was Draco. All the other Slytherin's had gone to bed. The lights were off, except for the flickering light from the dying fire. It gave Draco a specter like appearance. Lilah quickened her pace as she headed for the girl's dorms.

"Lily." Draco said quickly.

"Lilah!" she snapped back.

"I can call you what I like!" he barked.

"Really then I can call you what I like as well!"

Draco sat up in the armchair he was in.

"You have to listen to me." He urged.

"Not this again." Lilah sighed.

"Lily, I'm afraid for you!"

"Of what?" snapped Lilah crossing her arms.

"I told you, Slytherin. He has been the one possessing your dreams, aside from Godric." Draco said.

Lilah stood speechless.

Draco continued, "You must do what he wants."

"Why should I?"

"Because he isn't going to let you off the hook for much longer."

****

"What is he going to do?" Lilah smirked, "Have you do another love potion? Oh no! Now girls will be in love with me!"

"I'm serious Lilah!" shouted Draco standing up. "He has his reasons for what he does."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because . . . because I've been helping him."

"What?" shrieked Lilah.

"You see you had those dreams about the torch and only the heirs know the resting place of the torch."

"You little bastard! You have known all this!"

Draco nodded.

"Slytherin believes you could help him find the torch."

"How?" spat Lilah, "I'm not his bloody heir!"

"I know. That is why he is so interested in your dreams. Slytherin was forbid from ever knowing where the torch is. His heir as well."

"But, I don't know where the damn thing is! I don't even know what Godric wants from me! I tried to find out but there isn't anything out there, so Slytherin had better just deal with that!"

"There is a lot of information actually." Said Draco to the floor.

Lilah walked up to him.

"What do you mean?" she hissed.

Draco heaved a sigh and dragged out a heavy looking box that was next to the armchair he was in.

"Look." He said opening the large box.

Lilah looked in it and found dozens of books inside. Lilah reached for one titled _Magical Artifacts in History._

"What is this?" she growled.

"I was looking up everything I could about the torch like I said I would. But hiding it from you."

"Why!" she shrieked chucking the book at Draco, who caught it.

Lilah frantically rummaged through the box, examining each book.

"I had to. Slytherin wouldn't let me let you know anything until he was sure you were faithful."

"Faithful?" yelled Lilah pushing Draco.

Draco shoved her back.

"Every new Slytherin is put to the test in their dreams." He continued, "If you just say you are faithful he will leave you alone. But, you of course had to be stubborn."

"Every Slytherin?" Lilah asked. " No wonder you are such a cheerful lot. You mean to tell me that every Slytherin has been haunted and hasn't told anybody!"

"Most don't even know it is him in their dreams. He rarely ever shows his true self in their dreams so they wouldn't know. If he does, best be sure he is severely pissed off."

"How did you know it was him?"

"Because I was one of the stupid few not to give in the first night. That is why he had me deal with you. One's who fight back, turn out to be his strongest supporters. There has been only two, aside from you and I, who fought back: your mother and Thomas Riddle."

"My mum?" Lilah squeaked out.

"Yes, Slytherin told me. She fought back, but eventually paid the price and gave in. We all do."

"Who's Thomas Riddle?" Lilah asked.

Draco lowered his voice and whispered, "Voldemort."

Lilah felt a s spasm of fear surge through her.

"You-know-who fought _against_ Slytherin?" she puzzled.

"Yes. He fought the longest when he went here. Years I believe. He was too full of himself to bow down to anyone. But, in truth, Slytherin was toughening him up as to make him his heir. When he was around sixteen he was offered great powers and in return gave in."

"You-know-who had nightmares for five years?" gasped Lilah, "No wonder he went mad."

"Slytherin won't be any less menacing towards you Lilah. But since Godric appeared in your dreams, Slytherin rethought his initial decision to torture you."

Lilah pushed the box away form her.

"Well, wasn't that considerate of him." She snarled.

"I wasn't allowed to show you any of this until you were faithful."

Lilah nodded her head, "I see. So you made that love potion to do so, didn't you?"

Draco nodded, his nose held high.

"You had to be worthy of the facts." He said matter-of-factly, "After Christmas he decided you were."

Lilah began to laugh venomously.

"And that is when I got the paper. Brilliant, I must say. So you stole all this from the library?"

"I had to. Slytherin told me how to disarm the anti-theft spells."

"You could have gotten that love potion from the restricted section after all. That was your mistake. Instead you used Corona's." Spat Lilah.

Draco rolled his eyes and began to put the books back.

"I bet you're pretty proud of yourself, Malfoy." Hissed Lilah while she stood back up.

"It was for your own good." Sighed Draco

"I bet." Snapped Lilah.

"Don't you see Lilah? All those nightmares, the potion, you were being punished for immediately running over to the Gryffindors."

"Well, is it my fault if I don't want to be faithful to a homicidal dead guy!"

"Didn't you notice that the nightmares lessened when you were my friend?" asked Draco.

"I thought . . . it wasn't because of my uncle's potion was it?" huffed Lilah.

Draco shook his head.

Lilah threw her hands up hollering, "Well, thank you very much Draco. You have successfully ruined my life for this ghost. What are you going to do next?" 

Draco stood up meeting her glare.

"I guess I can't sleep anymore." continued Lilah, "Unless I want to turn into a conniving prat like you!"

Draco took a deep breath and said as tenderly as he could, "Lily, I really don't want to see you get hurt." 

Lilah was so enraged with his attempts at being worried. She pushed him as hard as she could, causing him to fall.

"Really?" she screamed, "Well you haven't been acting that way!"

Draco got up, flipped his head to get his hair out of his face and marched over to Lilah.

"Listen," he said grabbing her shoulders, "I really am scared for you!'

She pushed his arms away.

"You only care about your god damned master and what he wants!" Lilah shrilled with a shove.

"I CARE ABOUT YOU!" Draco screamed back trying to grab her arms again.

"BOLLOCKS!" yelled Lilah struggling with him.

"I LOVE YOU!" Draco screamed.

Lilah stood quiet. She didn't know whether to smack him or burst out laughing. Lilah decided to choose the latter.

"You what?" she chortled as he let go of her.

Draco pursed his lips and said nothing.

"I think I just heard you say, you love me? Right." Lilah mused, "Of course that makes perfect sense! A thirteen-year-old boy, who talks to dead blokes by the way, can honestly say he is in love. And on top of that he helps torture the girl he supposedly is in love with!"

"Forget it." He mumbled.

'Oh, I think I won't."

Lilah felt a swelling in her chest. The ability to holds someone's heart in your hands was a great ego boost.

"Lily, please just go to bed and do what Slytherin wants." Begged Draco.

"No," replied Lilah, "I think I will go pay a visit to my uncle. I'm not dealing with this or you anymore."

Lilah headed for the exit and heard Draco running after her.

"Please Lily." He begged while grabbing her wrist.

"No!" she yelled smacking his hand, "Leave me alone!"

Draco's body tensed up and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He let go of Lilah and fell to floor without a word. Lilah felt panicked.

"Draco quit playing." She said nudging his head with her foot.

"Draco," she whined, "You're not funny!"

Without warning, his hand shot up grabbing her ankle. Lilah lost her balance and fell onto the floor.

"Let go of me!" she screamed kicking fiercely.

Draco threw himself on her, his eyes wide and crazed.

"GO TO SLEEP!" he shrieked.

"Stop it!" she grunted as she struggled to get him off.

Now being slightly larger in body mass in relation to him, she quickly enough wrestled him off, kicked him in places boys ought not to be kicked, and scrambled to the exit.

"Some one help me!" she called, suddenly realizing that no one had been attracted to the screams before. She tried to get the wall to move to let her out but nothing happened.

"Why wouldn't you listen to Malfoy?" asked Draco advancing on her.

"Draco?" whimpered Lilah, her back against the wall.

"I can feel him fighting me. He truly doesn't want you hurt. It's rather endearing really." Chuckled Draco.

"Your Slytherin!" gasped Lilah.

Draco shook his head.

"I have poor control over you lot when you're awake. I prefer you in your little dream worlds." Hissed Draco, "By the way, Malfoy charmed the room to be sound proof and hexed the wall. You can't escape."

Draco's body winced in pain and constricted forwards as the real Draco tried to come back.

"Now," gasped Draco as Slytherin took hold again and stood up straight, "I want you to go to sleep."

"Like hell I will!"

Draco sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this."

Lilah watched in horror as his arm raised up Draco's wand. Lilah fumbled to find hers, but when she did, she fell down to the floor, fast asleep.

***

Ernie ran back into the boy's dorm this time being chased not only by Justin, but also Susan. Both armed with pillows.

"Take it back!" shouted Susan.

"Nigel cover me!" called Ernie as he dove to his bed.

He looked over to Nigel's bed. And lying there, both peacefully asleep were Hannah and Nigel.

"What the . . .?" mumbled Ernie.

"Ooo." Joked Justin, "Wonder what they were doing that exhausted them so."

Susan walked slowly over, but not without bopping Ernie on the head first.

"Han?" she whispered. "Hannah?"

Susan poked Hannah on the shoulder.

She then turned to Justin giggling; "She's out like a light."

Ernie ran for the door chuckling, "I gotta get Sally."

Susan rolled her eyes at the exiting Ernie. She then reached down to Hannah's limp body.

"Justin, help me." Said Susan trying to lift her up.

"Leave her." Said Justin sitting on his bed.

"Look I know you boys don't mind a fit girl in your room, but the Professor's will, now come on." ordered Susan.

"Fine." Sighed Justin getting up to help.

A shriek was heard from the other side of the door. Sally-Anne burst in followed by a bright-eyed Ernie.

"Where are they?" she asked.

Justin ignored her and supported Hannah's head as Susan took her feet.

"Where are you taking her?" asked Sally-Anne, "My dreams have come true! Leave her!"

Justin and Susan headed for the door.

"She never sleeps this soundly." Sighed Susan to herself as they made it out the door.

"Oy, mates! Leave her! Are you deaf?" called Sally-Anne.

Justin rolled his eyes and hollered over his shoulder, "If it is so important to you, you go sleep with Nigel!"

Sally-Anne thought for a moment.

"Okay!" she squeaked and skipped off towards Nigel's bed.

"Great going Einstein." Grumbled Susan.

***

Draco's eyes opened. The room around him was all dark. His squinted as his eyes tried to adjust. He had no idea where he was. He tried to sit up and that was when he felt the pain up and down his body. Draco put his hand out to a near by armchair and slowly got up, wincing with each movement. He looked down at his hand and saw his wand. He stared at it for a second as reality hit.

"Lily?" he called out.

He heard only the wind.

"Lily!" he yelled, walking staggered around the common room. 

His eyes had some what adjusted to the dark. He saw the hall way to the girl's dorms. He inched his way there, then turned back. He remembered he was last with Lilah by the wall that led out. He hobbled over and sure enough there she was lying still, in a deep sleep. Draco kneeled down feeling the sharp pain between his legs.

"Lily." He gulped, "Oh shit."

He looked around searching for a solution to the situation. He couldn't tell the professor's what he had just done, he was in enough heat already. Besides Slytherin knew Lilah was only a girl. He would go easy on her. Right?

Draco reached down to Lilah and cradled her head.

"Hold on Lily, please." He whispered in the dark.

***

Lilah was walking in a deserted field. The dark clouds were forming ahead and the sun was setting. 

"Hullo!" she called out, "Is anybody there?"

Lilah heard only her voice echoing softly in the wind. She began to run through the field.

"Lily!" called a faint voice.

Lilah turned in circles, but no one was near by.

"Lilah!" it called again from above.

Lilah looked up and some light was shining through the aggressive clouds.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice bouncing off the clouds.

"Godric." It called back.

"How can I be sure!" she replied, "You could be Slytherin trying to trick me!"

"I'm not, please trust me."

"Why should I? Even if you are Godric, why should I trust you? You killed Slytherin and have been making me do your dirty work!"

"Lily, listen it is getting harder for me to be connected to you. And you and Nigel both wanted Helga and I to stop. I realize now what I am doing to you. Forgive me. My regret is that you weren't in Gryffindor. You are a Slytherin no matter what you want to believe. And the more you follow them the harder it is for me to have a hold on you." 

"I'm not a Slytherin!" she yelled.

"Yes you are!" called another voice.

Lilah looked over and in the middle of the field was a ring of large stones standing up right. In the middle was a man. She could barely make him out.

"Lily!" called the voice from the sky.

"I have all the answers for you." Said the man by the stones.

"Lily, just wake up!" called the voice in the sky fading away.

"No!" she called back; "I'm not running away this time. You hear me Slytherin! This is ending tonight!"

"Lily." called a faint whisper from the sky and then there was silence.

Lilah turned to the standing stones and walked up to the man. Thunder rumbled softly in the air. As she approached she saw he was rather young. In his twenties and strikingly handsome. He smiled at her causing her to alarm. His eyes were hazel and sinister. His hair was long and brown falling in curls. He was average height and had a tanned skin tone.

"Hullo." He said his voice unlike the scratchy, horrific voice she was used to. Instead it was deep resonant and eerily calming.

"Welcome to Stonehenge." He said holding out his arms as if he expected a hug.

He sat down on the alter stone, his long green and black robe swirling about him in the breeze.

"Why am I here?" asked Lilah.

"Because, this sacred place is where I died." He said.

"Godric killed you here?" asked Lilah, "Why?"

Salazar roared with laughter.

"Godric didn't kill me. Although he wanted to. No alas, that lovely task was left up to my father."

"Your father? Why would he want to kill you?"

"I guess he was slightly mad that I slashed my sword in him, or maybe it was the fact that he thought I was trying to take over his kingdom, or maybe it was because he was so disgusted at the fact that I was also his nephew." Drawled Salazar.

"I see how that would put a damper on the relationship." Smirked Lilah.

"You think that's funny do you?" snapped Salazar.

"I was just saying . . ."

"Silence!" yelled Salazar.

He stood up and walked up to Lilah. He cupped her face in his hands.

"I knew that first night that you were her. Your resemblance is more in your manner however." He whispered squeezing her cheeks painfully.

"Whose manner?" mumbled Lilah as he let go.

"My mother's." He said.

"Your mother?" gasped Lilah, "How in the world can I look like your mother!"

"You do. We Slytherin's have an interesting connection with our mother's don't we?" he said his eyes burning into hers, "I knew I would have fun with you. Plus you were stubborn and wouldn't say you were faithful. I always love a challenge. And the torch. You began to look for it. I thought why not have both? Have you search for the torch and then punish my mother."

"Who's your mother?" asked Lilah feeling her knees shaking.

"Have you ever heard of a sorceress called Morgan La Fae, or Morgana?"

"That's your mother!" gasped Lilah who knew enough of the Arthurian legend to know who Morgan La Fae was, "Then that makes you . . ."

"Mordred or at least that is what my name was when I was born." Said Salazar; "Rowena changed it when I went into her care for fostering. To protect me. My father raped my mother and accused her of seducing him with witchcraft. She wasn't the same after that. Especially when she found out she was to have his child."

"That means your father is King Arthur!"

Salazar nodded, "Yes. Impressive isn't it? I have a father whom everyone thought was righteous but really wasn't."

"Why would Arthur do that to his sister?"

"Because he was sick!" screamed Salazar, "When she had me she couldn't bare to touch me. Rowena was a dear friend of her's and took me in as her own and loved me more then ten mothers!"

Lilah sat down on the grass; her head was running through everything that was being said. None of it made sense. Why all this with the torch if he just wanted revenge on his mother?

"How does the torch fit in with all this and Helga?" asked Lilah.

Salazar's face was expressionless as it began to drizzle.

"Ah, yes Helga. She swore she would love me and wait for me to come back, but did she? No! She ran off to Camelot on her mission and fell in love with _him_."

"Who Merlin or Godric?"

"Neither you numbskull!" shouted Salazar, "With Myrddin, Godric's son."

"Merlin's apprentice?"

"Yes. You've done your homework." Smirked Salazar.

"But what does this have to do with the torch?" asked Lilah.

"She betrayed me!" yelled Salazar. "She promised me!"

Lilah suddenly had this feeling that Salazar wasn't listening to her and wanted to keep burdening her with his sorrows. The thought was burning in her brain. She felt her fists clench.

"You mean to tell me this whole thing was because you were mad at Helga?" snapped Lilah standing up.

Salazar snapped his head in her direction while lighting cracked in the sky.

"No, not with Helga. With you." He hissed.

"Me? Because I wasn't faithful? I mean get a life or afterlife or whatever you call it!"

Salazar grabbed her arms and shook her violently. The wind picked up and the rain began to pour.

"Just shut up! I want you to see what you did mother! See what you did to me!"

"I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER!" bellowed Lilah.

"You made me go after the torch. Rowena hid the sangrael it wasn't my fault! But you made me try to steal that torch. Helga made it! It was hers! You used my jealousy against me!" shrieked Salazar throwing Lilah on the ground.

The wind was hollowing and Lilah clutched her knees to her chest, shaking.

"You did it!" yelled Salazar his eyes filling with tears pointing down at Lilah, "You killed Myrddin! Everyone thought I did! But I know it was you! The only man who I ever loved as a father thought I killed his son! He kicked me out because of you!"

"I'm not you mother!" pleaded Lilah burying her face in her knees.

Salazar leaned down and grabbed her by the hair, raising her head so she could see him.

"You will pay mother." He hissed.

***

Lilah woke up her eyes staring up on the ceiling of her room. Her body ached with each movement she made. She hated nightmares. Why was she always having them? She sat up in her bed, her abdomen throbbing in pain. She heard a slight cry and looked on the edge of the bed. Lying in a small wooden cradle was a baby. He had a full head of golden blonde hair, his bright green eyes looked up at her and he shrieked again. She reached out to touch him when the door opened. A woman with a kindly careworn face appeared at the door. She had graying brown wavy hair and twinkling blue eyes. She smiled warmly and said, "I'm glad to see your up, Helga." 

**** ****

Author's Notes: I don't speak Gaelic, I just play some one on TV that does.

Er, you like? I hope you do? Hehehe ~scratches head nervously~ 

(Oh BTW watch Glory Days on the WB. It's a cool show!)

"Um, I'm confused." Whined Xenia.

"Me too." Agreed silver_griffin

"I mean" continued Xenia; " does Sally-Anne really sleep with Nigel?" 

Everyone wacks her upside the head.

(PS Xenia isn't this stupid in reality)

****


	13. Le Morte de Sorcier

****

Author's Notes or Arthur's Notes (yuck yuck yuck): Oh! The end is near! Thanks for all the reviews! Just to reply to some questions and comments from the reviews . . .

No, Lily's daddy is not Voldemort. Give Imogen more credit then that. No, this will not be a R/H fic. But, in the sequel they will be some of that going on. Sorry if you don't like that pairing. I do. More L/D you say? We will have to see. ~breaks into evil high pitch laugh~ I mean Draco is a big mean head after all. Is Lilah really Salazar's mom? Well, all I will say is: Yes the boy is a demented buffoon. Hurrah to silver_griffin for figuring out who Lilah's daddy is! She wins the Solid Gold Sevy Doll! What is wrong with me? Many things. My ego is very big! Lilah has very little to do with the third year story line, but isn't completely detached. I just thought it would be cheap to put her in POA as helping that plot line. After all, it is all about Harry and co. I honestly didn't know how to do it tactfully. 

That is all.

Chapter 13: Le Morte de Sorcier

Lilah's eyes opened. Draco was startled, still holding her.

"Lily!" he exclaimed, "Are you all right?"

She winced in pain as she sat up and then abruptly looked to her side ignoring Draco. She crawled slowly towards something and reached out her hand as if to touch it.

"Lily?" asked Draco.

Lilah looked up at him.

__

"How are feeling?" asked the woman, her twinkling eyes worried.

"Fine, Rowena." murmured Lilah leaning against the wall behind her.

"Rowena?" Draco repeated nervously.

__

Helga's abdominal area and below, ached with each movement. Rowena sat next to Helga on her bed and stroked her blonde hair gently.

"We were all very worried, truth be told," expressed Rowena, "You have such a little body and the Gryffindors aren't know for their diminutive statures. We had no idea how big Leon would be. You seemed to be having such difficulty."

Rowena leaned over and picked up the baby. She looked down at Leon with a soft smile.

"He has Myrddin's eyes." She sighed.

Helga looked away from Rowena. She couldn't start crying again. She had to be strong for her son.

"Can I hold him?" Lilah asked giving out her arms to Draco.

"Lilah . . ." he said slowly, feeling more and more frightened, "Who are talking to?"

__

Rowena nodded and handed the infant into his mother's arms. Helga clutched him tightly against her chest, allowing his little ears to hear her heart.

"Everyone I am sure will want to see you. Should I get them?" asked Rowena.

"I don't want to see a lot of people." Whispered Helga, "Could I just see Godric and please tell Sylvana I am fine."

"Of course." replied Rowena.

She rose from the bed and left Helga's chamber. Helga kissed Leon's golden head as he began to _fuss._

"There, there." She spoke in an undertone.

The door reopened and in walked a giant of a man. He had long sleek black hair that was graying. He was getting on in years but it hadn't had any effect on his physique. His muscles were well defined and his red tunic clung to his large chest. He gave her a reluctant smile despite his saddened emerald eyes.

"I'm glad to see you are well." He said kissing her forehead, "The whole castle feared the worse."

He looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled.

"How is he?" he asked stroking the little head with his immense hand.

"Strong and healthy. Just like a Gryffindor should be." Replied Helga with a smile. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Lily!" yelled Draco shaking her.

He didn't care if he upset Salazar. Lilah at the moment was scaring him more.

"Wake up!" he screamed still shaking her, "You're dreaming!"

Lilah was completely unfazed and continued her conversation with nothing.

__

Godric nodded and took the pink-faced bundle in his massive arms. For an ominously large man he carried the infant with tenderness and knowledge of that of a caring father.

"Ah, yes. A good, strong Gryffindor." Announced Godric holding the child above him then bringing him back into a nook in his arm.

"But, I hope sweet natured like his mother." He added.

Godric looked down with pride at the baby and Helga saw tears in his eyes.

"He never got to see him" Godric said his voice quivering.

Draco stood up.

"I'm getting help." He told her wringing his hands.

__

Helga couldn't help but share Godric's tears and got up and put her dainty arms around his large waist.

Lilah jumped up and embraced the departing Draco, tears streaming down her face. His body froze.

__

"I swear on my grandson," growled Godric, "I will never forgive Salazar for killing my son."

Helga looked up, afraid of him. She knew he meant what he said. Her heart ached. She knew Godric and Salazar had loved each other as kin. And that Salazar had looked up to Myrddin ever since he was little. She couldn't bring herself to hate Salazar as much as Godric was allowing. She hated what he did, not him.

"Where is Myrddin buried again?" mumbled Godric, "Elora wishes to visit it."

"Beneath a tree where we met." Sighed Helga. "It is under the north tower of Camelot."

Godric handed the baby to his mother.

"Listen my dear," he said urgently; "I must bring up things none of us want to face. But, it must be said . . .Salazar will come back. Rowena has hidden the sangrael, since your message to us about his reconnection with his mother, but we fear he now wants the torch."

"Why?" Lilah asked Draco, cradling air in her arms.

__

"Rowena has foreseen that the torch will play a part in his arrival here." Answered Godric, "It is your creation my dear. So it is up to you to determine its fate. But, I must warn you that Salazar's jealousy will make Leon and you prime target's for his wrath."

Helga put Leon in his cradle.

"The torch is for white magic. It destroys evil and heals good. That is why I made it? Why does he want something that is capable of that?" inquired Helga sitting next to the cradle on the bed stroking the fussing Leon's hair.

"I don't know."

Draco was torn. He wanted to get help, but he had no idea what Lilah was going to do next. She was Salazar's puppet now. He stood in silent fear next to her, waiting.

__

Helga looked over at her son and then around her chamber. Sitting on top of a table was the torch standing up right. It was made of bright gold and gave off a light of its own. In the middle of the head was a sun made out of copper that had turned green since she had made the torch nine years before. She thought back to that little girl who made it. Thirteen and so naïve. She thought she could heal the world of hatred with that torch. She went to it and picked it up.

"I don't trust it being taken away." She said, "Let me think about this."

"Well, think quickly," interjected Godric, "I am taking all the apprentices away from here and leaving them in the safety of some muggle friends of mine. The castle will not be safe for them. Rowena and I shall remain. Elora is taking ours as well and Rowena has already sent Wesley with their children. I insist you go with Leon."

"No." said Helga firmly.

"Please precious," insisted Godric, "Camelot is falling, it is evident. And if it is true Salazar is causing an uprising against his father, and is after the torch, he will surely lead the rebellion here."

Helga lay the torch down on her bed.

"I am not running away." She said sternly then hesitated but continued, "You may take Leon with you."

Godric looked pained and nodded his head. He approached her and put his arm around her tiny form.

"Don't worry." He whispered, "He'll be safe."

Helga looked up into his kind green eyes. She believed him. Helga was about to tell him so when a shriek was heard in the castle. They exchanged nervous looks and Godric ran for the door. Helga grabbed Leon and followed. 

The wall in the common room opened and Lilah ran out, followed by a startled Draco.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

__

Helga's body ached with each step she took, but her feet quickened when she saw Godric was headed towards the tower where Rowena's girl apprentices slept. As she made it up the tower her fears increased as she recognized the shrieks as being her sister's.

Lilah ran and ran still clutching nothing to her breast. Draco was right next to her begging her to stop. But, she didn't even flinch when he tried to grab her, just kept running. She looked frightened as they ran up a tower. A large bookshelf was at the end of the hall and it moved to the side, without a word from either of them, revealing a common room. Lilah ran in and Draco looked around. It was deserted.

"Lumos." He whispered, trying to figure out where he was.

Lilah slipped off towards the stairs. Draco groaned and ran after her. They entered a dorm.

__

Rowena was already there, kneeling down on the floor. Girls were scattered about the room staring at sixteen-year-old Sylvana. She was standing up right, her eyes forward. Her golden hair in braids, that were coming undone. Her body, no longer that of a child, hiding underneath a blue robe. Her eyes were glazed over and wide. Tears were streaming down her porcelain face. Helga recognized these as traits of one in a trance and was less afraid.

"What do you see?" asked Rowena in a calm tone that said 'I do this all the time'.

"The torch," whimpered Sylvana who was standing above Rowena, "It is left for the heir."

"Why?" asked Rowena.

"Because they're dead." She sobbed, "He killed them. He didn't want to. It was around her neck."

"Who's dead?" asked Rowena in the same calm tone.

Draco looked around the room. Lilah wasn't speaking but kept her eyes on one spot. He slowly pushed back the curtains of the beds. He looked down and saw a black girl asleep. He didn't recognize her. So, he went to the next bed and still didn't know who the next girl was. He went to a third bed and pulled the curtains aside and saw a pretty Chinese girl fast asleep.

"Chang?" he whispered to himself and pushed back the curtain.

"Lily, this is the Ravenclaw dorm." Hissed Draco.

Lilah kept staring at the same spot.

__

Helga felt her fear rising again. Then, Sylvana began to convulse and fell to the floor. Rowena caught her before her head hit the ground. She cradled her.

"Sylvana, follow my voice." She whispered in her ear.

Sylvana's body began to relax. Soon she lay still.

"Will she be alright?" asked a first year apprentice.

"Yes," answered Helga, "It was just a trance. Clear her bed for her."

The younger girls did what Helga asked and Godric picked up Sylvana and carried her to it. As he lay her down her body constricted and her eyes snapped open again startling him.

"He's coming." She hissed her eyes in the same distant state.

"Who is?" asked Rowena rushing to her side.

"Draco." Whispered Sylvana.

"Draco?" puzzled Lilah.

Draco ran to her.

"I'm here." He said standing in front of her.

"A dragon?" she asked.

Draco looked her in the face crestfallen, he thought she had woken up for a second there. He walked away from her looking around the room. He hoped the Ravenclaw fifth year girls would not wake up. He didn't know how to explain this. He resolved to pull Lilah out of the room. But it was as if her feet were cemented to the floor. He ran to Cho Chang's bed. Maybe he _should_ wake someone.

__

"Draco Rubeo." Whispered Sylvana, obviously losing strength.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Red dragon?" puzzled Godric.

"Pendragon!" exclaimed Rowena and turned to Sylvana, " You mean Pendragon?"

"He's getting closer." Continued Sylvana sweat forming on her brow, "Banners flying. The dragon is breathing fire."

"Arthur Pendragon or Mordred?" Godric asked Sylvana.

Helga came closer to her sister.

"She needs to stop." She protested, "You hear me Sylvana, come back. Enough."

"The small dragon draw's near!" yelled Sylvana; "The banners are burning!"

Godric looked over at Helga alarmed.

"Salazar's bringing an army," he said in a stern voice, "He really is preparing to battle Arthur."

Sylvana struggled for a second, but obeyed. Her eyes closed and her body went limp. Rowena raised Sylvana's eyelids and observed them, then closed them again.

"She's drifting back to us." She sighed.

Lilah looked at Draco who was still standing at Cho's bedside and beckoned him to follow her with her head. She turned and left the girl's dorm and went out of an archway in the common room that led to a balcony. He followed yet again hoping she had awoken. Draco stood next to Lilah, the tepid night wind swirling around them.

"What do you make of what Sylvie said?" Lilah asked Draco.

"Lily . . ." he begged silently, "Please just wake up."

__

"I don't know." Sighed Rowena, "But yet again the torch has been mentioned. I saw it in my own vision as being important to us very soon. But, it has been apparent that Salazar was going to rise against his father. I don't know what is happening anymore."

Rowena looked down at the lake below, her eyes becoming glassy. Helga was empathetic towards her. Yes, Salazar had killed Myrddin, but Rowena was his true mother, not Morgan, and she couldn't just stop loving him, no matter what he did. True mothers didn't do that.

"Who . . ." Helga hesitated, "Who do you think is dead or will die?"

"I fear . . . Salazar and Arthur." Whimpered Rowena.

Helga didn't say anything and looked down at the lake as well. What she wouldn't give to have the old Salazar back. Her best friend who was all talk but, never really hurt anyone. 

Rowena sighed and turned away from lake and faced the castle.

"It is times like these" she sighed, "That I wish I wasn't Lady of the Lake."

Helga kept her eyes on the lake watching the mer-folk swimming happily. A woman's face appeared in the lake, then disappeared. Helga was startled and looked deeper into the lake and the ripples formed the outlines of a smiling woman, who began to laugh.

Rowena turned around.

"What was that?" she asked.

"You heard it too?" asked Helga; "It is coming from the lake."

Both woman stared at the lake as the ripples began to talk.

"The chamber is done." The woman cackled, "Mordred will arrive having a lair all for himself."

Rowena and Helga stared down in horror.

"Even if he doesn't succeed I have all the time in the world." Continued the woman, "Runaway and hide if you wish. I will have the sangrael and the torch and Mordred's heir will have your souls!"

"Morgan!" shouted Rowena, "What are you doing? Your quarrel is with Arthur not us!"

"It is with everyone!" screamed Morgan; "Godric made the potion!"

"It was your idea!" replied Rowena.

"But, Godric knew Arthur was my brother!"

"He was young. It was a jest! We go over this all the time. He never meant for it to be that strong. Let go of the past!" egged Rowena.

"Let go? Let go! He raped me!" shrieked Morgan.

"I know that!" hollered Rowena, "But . . . but Morgan you were in love with Arthur!"

"NO I WASN'T!"

Leon began to cry and Helga stuck her pinky in his mouth to pacify him.

"Yes you were!" snapped Rowena, "You wanted him to want you."

"I didn't know he was my brother! I would never . . . it was Godric's fault. Through his jest, as you call it, my life was destroyed!"

Rowena was furious.

"And in return you force your son to ruin his and his loved one's lives!" she shrieked holding back tears.

"I don't force him to do anything." Smirked Morgan.

"Leave him alone! Please!" begged Rowena, "You have won! Arthur will fall and Godric lives everyday with his guilt!"

"That is not good enough for me."

Helga heard some footsteps behind her and saw Godric appear at the archway. She ran and forced him back in, grasping Leon tight to her chest.

"It's Morgan. It would be best if she doesn't see you." She whispered to him.

He obeyed and stood out of view, but listened.

"He is more my son then yours!" yelled Rowena; "You have no right!"

Morgan set up a wave of water in anger. It hovered in the air and was on the same level as Helga and Rowena.

Morgan's face appeared in the ripples and rushing water.

"I won't rest until the last lion and dragon have suffered." Hissed Morgan.

"You don't care about Salazar at all." Snapped Helga.

"Far more then you did my dear!" Morgan screamed back.

"Leave us!" spat Rowena, "Back to your land of the faerie. Back to your little delusions of solitary victimhood!"

Morgan glared at Rowena and the wave subsided and she was gone. Godric slowly stepped out and Rowena let her emotions go and began to cry. Godric embraced her and her sobs shook her body. Helga stood by watching, feeling the tears streaming down her face as well. She turned and left them. It was their past burden not her's and she felt like she was intruding. She walked back up the stairs to check on her sister.

***

The night rolled on in the castle. Little did anyone suspect the curious happenings that were going on. Out near Hagrid's hut a large black dog charged forward and attacked Ron. Hermione and Harry were with him to see if they could help stop the execution of Buckbeak, the hippogriff that had attacked Draco. Ron's screaming body was dragged to the Weeping Willow and soon disappeared within her roots. Above the tree was the tower that led to the Hufflepuff common room. They heard no noise or scream, aside from the ones from Sally-Anne who had to kiss her cousin Ernie, because they were playing "Spin the wand" The fourth and third years were obviously still up. But missing two students, Hannah and Nigel. Hannah slept soundly in her bed, but Nigel was tossing and turning in his. His sheets were tangled around him and sweat dripped from his brow as if he had a fever. Images and situations flashed in and out of his mind. He was being shown Helga's entire life in his dreams.

***

Draco sat on the floor of the Ravenclaw common room, running his fingers through his white blonde hair. Lilah had come back downstairs and was carrying on a conversation with the air. He wished he knew why Slytherin was doing this. What did possessing Lilah have to do with the torch? He looked up and stared at Lilah's silhouette in the dark room. What was so special about her that she had those dreams? Non of the books he found said exactly what happened to the torch. So it was all up to her. What could she be hiding? How could she piece it all together? Gryffindor and Slytherin both wanted her to find it. Why weren't they helping? Draco's thoughts ran in circles and he was losing patience.

"Lilah?" Draco huffed.

She kept talking to the air and referring to it as Godric.

"Lily." He said getting up and walking to her, "Lily, listen to me. I know you can hear me. Just give it to him. Tell him where the torch is. You must know."

"Then it is what must be done." Sighed Lilah to a space next to him.

"Lily, answer me." He snapped tugging on her shoulder. "Where is the torch?" 

"I left it in my chamber." Sighed Lilah looking down sadly at the bundle of nothing in her arms.

Draco groaned and walked way. He heard Lilah mumble something and then walk out of the common room.

"Not again." He whined.

He followed her all the way back to Slytherin common room.

__

"Here." Sighed Helga, handing the torch to Rowena.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Rowena as she finished petting Leon who was dosing in his crib.

She took the torch.

"Yes, it can't be destroyed," said Helga, " It is made of the same magic that created Excalibur and the Sangrael. It is the only way to protect it from Morgan. Avalon is not an option. It is not a holy relic and it is too late now to have it blessed thus."

"If I would have known, I would of taken it there." Rowena declared.

"I know." Sighed Helga, "Let us just do this as quickly as possible."

Godric walked in the chamber carrying a cauldron. His two youngest daughters Tuatha and Fionna were carrying jars of different liquids and bundles of herbs. They set them down next to the cauldron, bowed to the adults and hurried out.

Rowena pointed her wand at the cauldron and mumbled, "Absto Aura."

The cauldron floated up to her knees and stayed still in the air. She then conjured a blue flamed fire to float underneath it. Then, Helga and Rowena began to pour in different jars of liquid and drop in herbs. Godric took out his knife and cut strands from his hair, and from both women. 

He threw each stand in while chanting, "Is urrain dhomh dia. Tiuggain aile! Tiuggain talamh! Tiuggain teine! Tiuggain fuil!"

Rowena placed the torch inside the cauldron and began to chant the same chant this time in Latin, while Helga chanted it in Greek, and Godric continued his Gaelic. The water began to boil. Helga took Godric's knife and held it to her hand.

"Blood of my blood." Lilah whispered." Heir of my throne. Bare this torch. Bare it alone."

Draco's ear's perked up as he heard the word torch and ran over to her.

"Where is it Lily. What are they doing to it?" he begged.

__

With that Helga lightly sliced her finger and let the blood drop in the cauldron. A large puff of golden smoke in the shape of a badger appeared then quickly dissipated.

She handed the knife to Rowena.

Rowena held it to her hand and said, "Blood of my blood. Heir of my throne. Hide this torch. Hide it alone."

And with that she cut her finger and let the blood drop in. As well a large puff of smoke appeared only this time in blue and in the shape of an eagle. She handed the knife to Godric.

He looked down uneasily at the cauldron.

"Helga, this isn't right." Mumbled Godric, " Rowena and I and Slytherin all have other artifacts to use for our heirs. And Slytherin also has this Chamber nonsense Morgan mentioned about. Yours should be able to actually use the torch."

"Godric we went through this." Sighed Helga," Your heir will be the bravest and most worthy to use it. Rowena's will be the wisest to hide it. Mine will be most loyal in which to bare it on them. I don't feel cheated. I too have more then just the torch waiting for my heir."

"The forces are dwindling." Warned Rowena, "Do it Godric."

"Blood of my blood." He said." Heir of my throne. Use this torch. Use it alone."

His blood dropped in and a red lion of smoke escaped the cauldron. The torch began to rise from the cauldron and the green flame flickered to gold, then blue, then red, and the back to green. Rowena pointed her wand at it and transfigured it into looking only like the copper sun on the center of the head. She attached it to a gold chain she conjured and placed it around Helga's neck.

"None but our lines may take this off of you." She whispered in Helga's ear.

Helga nodded her understanding and admired the necklace.

"On that note I think I should head out with the apprentices relatively soon." Added Godric.

Rowena nodded, "All my children are ready in the hideouts, waiting for you to drop off the apprentices. They just need to be told when."

Godric soon left the room with the cauldron and began to move out all the apprentices and his children.

Lilah sat down on the common room sofa slightly exhausted. Draco trudged over next to her feeling the beginnings of fatigue. It was after all midnight. He slouched down onto the sofa.

"Lily, I am losing patience." He snapped, "Just find the torch!"

Lilah looked over at him.

__

"What do we do now?" asked Helga.

Rowena who was seated next to her sighed, "Just sit and wait."

Helga rose up but fell back on the bed.

"Helga." Cried Rowena reaching for her.

Draco reached out to catch Lilah, but she fell down on the sofa safely. Draco inched over to her.

"Lily?" he whispered.

Helga lay down.

"Too much going on." She sighed.

"Yes, your body went through far too much bringing Leon into the world." Replied Rowena smoothing Helga golden locks, "You should rest. Too much excitement."

Helga nodded and Rowena helped her get more comfortable like a mother helping her child. She kissed Helga on the forehead and then left the room quietly. Helga quickly drifted into sleep.

Draco stared down confused as Lilah drifted into sleep. He hoped that it was over and that she was drifting back to him. He leaned back on the sofa as she slept silently. Soon he too had fallen asleep and slid down so that his head was rested on her shoulder.

***

The Hufflepuff boys dragged themselves into their dorm. Justin looked over and saw Nigel tossing and turning in his bed.

"Something very odd is going on with him." He mumbled.

"It's just nightmares." Sighed Ernie, "Don't dramatize it."

"Okay." Sighed Justin, "Should I wake him?"

Ernie shook his head.

"No. Leave him alone and go to bed." He mumbled as he climbed into his bed.

Justin stared off at Nigel as he continued to squirm in his bed. He didn't listen to Ernie and went over to Nigel and shook him.

"Nigel." He whispered, "Wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Nigel slowly stopped squirming and lay still. Justin went to shake him again, but then a soft snoring came from Nigel. 

"Okay." He mused and went to his bed.

Justin lay his head down and soon was asleep as Nigel's body began to roll around again.

__

***

Helga felt her body being shook. She blinked her eyes opened and her vision slowly focused. Above her was standing a young man with curling brown hair and tanned skin. His hazel eyes were looking down at her like a lost puppy's.

Helga was startled and sat up quickly.

Draco was awoken as Lilah suddenly sat up.

"Lily, you okay now?" he asked.

__

"Salazar." Helga gasped, "What are you doing in here? Where's Rowena?"

Draco sighed in annoyance and leaned against the sofa, feeling groggy. He watched Lilah begin to have yet again another conversation directed at him, but not really.

__

"Don't worry about her." Sighed Salazar.

"Where is she." Demanded Helga.

"With my mother." he snapped.

"Why?"

"Because they had something to discuss over."

Salazar sat down on the bed next to Helga. Helga tensed her body and inched away. Salazar looked away from her pursing his lips.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" he snapped.

"It is pretty obvious." She whispered, her voice quivering.

Salazar jumped up.

"I didn't touch Myrddin!" he shouted.

"I know what I saw." Snapped Helga.

"He was already dead when I got there!"

"Let's not do this again." She sighed.

"But, I want you to believe me." Pleaded Salazar sitting next to her again, "How can I make you see that I am innocent."

Helga looked up at his desperate eyes.

"I want to believe you." She whimpered, "But, I know what I saw. Your wand was drawn and you were pointing it at him."

"I was trying to revive him, incase he was just knocked out." Mumbled Salazar.

Helga looked away then noticed the cradle was empty.

"Leon." She whispered to herself.

Her heart sank as she realized Godric hadn't let her say goodbye. Her eyes filled with tears. Salazar raised his hand out to her but she shrank away. Salazar's hands clasped in a fist and he jumped off the bed.

"Fine!" he snapped, "You don't want to believe me! You are as stubborn as Godric! Be disgusted by me!"

Helga felt her heart break. She couldn't believe this was the same boy who had loved her. Now nothing more then a confused angry puppet of his mother. 

Lilah rose from the sofa and walked around the room, at a loss for words_._ Draco watched curiously fighting against sleep.

Helga felt fearful of what Salazar was capable of. But, in that moment when he reached for her she saw the old him. The young innocent boy who had cared for her so.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"To see you." He snapped.

"Why are you really here?"

"I told you. To see you!" he shouted.

Helga shrank from him again and his voice instantly lowered.

"Forgive me." He whispered, "But I'm telling the truth. Arthur is after me and I don't know if this battle will be my finest hour or my last."

Helga believed him, despite her knowledge of the torch that was hanging around her neck.

"I just wanted to see you again. You left so abruptly from Camelot." He continued in a calm tone, " All hell has broken loose there. No sane man walks the halls. After the Queen ran off with Lancelot, I believe Arthur went mad with jealousy. For the first time I felt sorry for him and understood what he was going through."

"I didn't run off."

"You said you'd wait for me. You promised."

"I did wait for you." Pleaded Helga," But after almost three years I rarely heard from you. What was I supposed to think. I was going on my mission and you didn't even show up to see me off. And then Morgause came to her mother and . . .she told us . . ."

Salazar's eyes became frightened at the mentioning of Morgause.

"What did she tell you?" he asked cautiously.

"She told me she was carrying your child."

Draco sat forward trying to understand what she was saying. He got up and walked around the room.

"Lily." He said, "I'm so confused. What is it you are doing to her Slytherin?"

__

Salazar was quiet and paced around the room.

"What was I supposed to think?" she continued. "You obviously were moving on, so I thought. Rowena and I had to charm her so that the baby would gestate at a rate that would look like it was Lot's child. Morgause was devastated. She loved you. You know that?"

"I was stupid." Salazar whispered, "I was lonely and I missed you."

"So you lay with Rowena's kinswoman? Why didn't you visit me? Love me?"

Salazar looked around the room, a lost look on his olive face.

"I . . . don't know. I was scared. I . . . thought I didn't deserve you." He whispered his voice quivering, "I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to hurt her or you."

"You did though." She said as compassionately as she could, "You did hurt me and Rowena. All of us."

Lilah walked slowly to Draco.

__

A thought struck her.

"Were you in contact with your mother then?" Helga asked slowly.

Salazar snapped his head towards her.

"Yes, why?" he hissed, "You're not indicating that my mother had anything to do with this?"

"I was just asking." She stammered.

"Because if you are, then you are more of a simpleton then I thought!" he snapped, "My mother is helping me. She wants me to have what I deserve. Camelot is mine!"

Helga stayed quiet and still, fearfully realizing she was unarmed and that her wand was lying on her table next to the door. She looked over at it cautiously and began to walk to it. 

Lilah walked to the entrance wall, where her wand was lying.

__

She picked it up carefully, her back to Salazar, and placed it in her pouch around her waist. Salazar watched her suspiciously.

"Salazar, you'd better leave." Sighed Lilah after putting her wand into her pocket.

She turned towards Draco

__

"Godric will return and . . . if you he finds you here he will . . . kill you."

"Let him come." Snapped Salazar.

Helga stared down at Salazar with pity, pain, and fear.

"You must understand why." She said softly.

"But I didn't kill Myrddin!" hollered Salazar desperately, "He was like a brother to me!"

Helga felt a fire in her belly that scared her.

"Enough!" she snapped.

Salazar looked up at her startled, it was rare for her to raise her voice.

"I can't take this anymore!" she screamed, "I am trying to be helpful and not have you killed. Just leave. I don't want to hear you tell me again you didn't . . ." her voice cracked, "That you are innocent."

"Helga . . ."

"No! Enough!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face." Leave me in peace. Leave it alone! I loved you once and I still care for you despite my anger. Just go!"

Salazar looked in her eyes. His beginning to get glassy. 

"I still love you." He said quietly.

Draco hoped that someone heard her screams. That they could run for help and let him stay by her and bring her back. But the stupid charm Slytherin instructed him to do to the room was still in effect. No one could hear them. And Draco had no idea how to reverse it.

__

"No more!" Helga sobbed.

"But Helga . . ." he begged going to her.

"No! Please!"

He tried to embrace her but she broke away and headed out the room, her sobs increasing.

Draco ran after her. Not sure where she was off to next.

__

"Helga! Where are you going?"

"Leave me!" she begged.

"No!" he yelled following her.

Helga began to run.

"Helga!" shouted Salazar.

She ran passed the main corridors and higher and higher until she reached the highest tower. A place where she always went to think. A place that gave her a sense of safety. The observatory. 

She shut the door behind her and magically locked it even though she knew he could open it.

Draco stood next to Lilah looking around.

"Why are we here?" he asked not expecting an answer.

__

"Helga!" he called banging on the door.

"Go away!" she shouted.

He stopped banging and pulled out his wand.

"Let me in." he said in a pitiful voice, "I'll open it even if you don't."

Helga pointed her wand and opened the door.

Salazar walked in and saw Helga curled up in a ball in the corner, in tears. He went to her side and put his arms around her.

"NO!" she cried and scurried away from him.

"WHY?" he shrieked slamming his hand to the wall.

"If I even let you touch me you'll believe you have a chance." She whimpered.

Salazar slouched down against the wall. A glistening streak appeared down his face and he wiped it away.

Helga stood in the center of the room trying to hold in her tears.

"Will you please go." She begged.

"No." he pouted.

Helga felt her knees go weak and sank to the floor. She didn't know what to do. If Salazar stayed he would be killed, if he went after Arthur he would be killed. All she wanted was him far away from her, but also alive and unharmed.

"Salazar." Helga whispered.

"What?"

"Just run away. Leave me and this and Camelot and Arthur and your mother. Leave it all. Go far away. Save yourself."

Salazar gazed at Helga as if he had never seen her before and slowly his expression became angered.

"Fine." He hissed standing up; "I'll go. You want me far away from you. I disgust you so."

"I want you safe." She insisted.

"I'll go I said!" he shouted, "But not until I have the torch."

"Salazar." She sniveled, "You know I can't do that."

"Where is it?" he said looking down at her.

"I don't know."

"You're lying." He implicated.

"Why do you want it?" she asked looking down.

"It will help me defeat Arthur." He said matter-of-factly, kneeling to her level.

"But Arthur is not evil."

"To you he isn't it. You know the torch's flaw. The barer of the torch tells it who is evil and must be destroyed."

Helga felt her body growing smaller and smaller.

"I can't give it to you, even if I knew where it was."

Salazar grabbed her face a tad forcefully.

"You know where it is." He snapped.

"Know I don't. Stop that. You're hurting me."

Draco kneeled next to Lilah.

"Stop it Slytherin!" he begged, "Please."

__

Salazar let go of her face and stood up. He looked around the observatory searching for the torch.

***

Nigel arms shot forward as he screamed in his sleep. Justin and Ernie jumped up startled.

"What the hell?" mumbled Justin.

Nigel continued to scream and turned over in his tangled sheets and fell off of his bed. The boys heard a crack as Nigel's head hit the floor.

"Bloody hell." Gasped Justin jumping out his bed.

"Nigel?" mumbled Ernie.

Nigel lay still on the floor, his sheets wrapped around his sweaty body. Justin leaned down in the dark and picked up Nigel's head.

"Hey, mate. You okay?"

Nigel's eyes blinked opened and he sat up, swaying in his disoriented state.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Ernie.

Nigel brought his hands up to the back of his head and caressed it and moaned in pain.

"Sorry." Whimpered Nigel, "I was dreaming. I thought I fell out a window and . . ."

He looked around the room quickly. He got up despite the boys trying to force him to sit back down. Nigel fumbled around looking for his wand, illuminated it and scurried out the room, Ernie and Justin in tow. Nigel leapt down the steps towards the common room.

"Have you gone mad?" called Justin running after him.

"Sorry I need to go, er, somewhere." Rambled Nigel.

"Where?" the boys asked.

Nigel ran into the common room and standing there was Hannah. She had the same withdrawn look in her eyes as she had before. Nigel stopped in his track and felt his heart jump.

"Hurry." Mumbled Hannah, "They're at the window."

Nigel felt his breathing quickened and gripped his wand. Justin was about to ask him something else, but Nigel had already run out the common room.

***

__

"I've searched everywhere in the castle." Snapped Salazar, "Even your chamber. So where is it?"

"I told you I don't know!" she whined standing up.

Salazar walked over to her and his body began to shake with rage.

"You're lying!" he shouted, "Why make this harder for you!"

"You can't have it!"

"Give it to him!" shouted Draco, thinking that somehow, if he screamed loud enough to make her deaf, that she would hear him. 

He shook her shoulders and screamed, "You are making me angry! Where is it?"

"Stop that!" she begged.

His hands were strong and his fingers dug into her delicate arms. He stopped as something caught his eye. He began to reach slowly towards her chest.

"Salazar don't," she warned.

He touched the sun around her neck and a spark of what looked like lighting struck his hand and he jumped back in extreme pain.

"What the devil is that!" he shouted.

"A talisman." She lied quickly.

He looked at his hand and then up at her, his eyes burning in fury.

"The sun looks like the one on the torch." He hissed.

"Coincidence."

"I'll bet. Give it to me!" He demanded.

"I can't." 

Salazar walked back up to her and held his other hand out. Helga noticed his anger and fury were failing and desperation filled his eyes.

"Just give it to me." He begged,

Helga backed away covering the necklace with her hand.

"I can't." she whispered.

"Don't make me force you." He whimpered.

Helga felt a spasm of fear.

Lilah reached for her wand.

"I said you can't have it. Don't make this worse." She said her wand hand shaking.

Salazar grabbed his wand and pointed it at her.

Both stood with wands drawn, terrified of each other.

Salazar sent a blast of energy through the wand at a wall behind her in frustration, causing Helga to scream and send one at him in defense.

Draco shrieked in terror as a blast was sent towards him. He jumped out of the way and fell on the floor. He fumbled for his wand and pointed it at Lilah.

"Stop it Slytherin! Make it stop!" he yelled.

__

"Just do as I ask!" he screamed tears forming in his eyes, having successfully dodged the blast.

Helga shook her head.

"The torch isn't yours to have!" she yelled.

"Stop denying me everything!" he yelled and sent another blast next to her, crushing part of a wall near to her.

A yell from outside the window was heard. Helga and Salazar looked out and saw a horseman riding quickly towards the castle. Bron was approaching.

"Did you call him in your mind?" hissed Salazar.

"No." she answered, "Sylvana must have."

"She knows you're in danger?" he smirked, "Never did like the fact that she knew too much for her own good."

Sylvana's trance-like state appeared in Helga's mind and she could hear her voice.

"They're dead." She had sobbed, "He killed them. He didn't want to. It was around her neck."

Helga felt a spasm of fear, as the chain around her neck became oddly heavy. Who's dead? She thought. She looked over at Salazar and her fear was greater.

He turned back at her.

"It's going to end somehow." He said, "Might as well be helping me instead of fighting."

Lilah raised her wand. She sent a powerful hex that lifted Draco high in the air and threw him against the wall. 

Helga wasn't trying to kill Salazar, she had to knock him out long enough for her ad Bron to sedate him.

Salazar's body crashed into the wall. Bits of broken stone slashed his shoulders. But to Helga's horror it hadn't knocked him out. He definately was stronger then he used to be. She suddenly realized why. Dark Magic.

Helga couldn't hear the footsteps running up the stairs. Salazar's hands were shaking as he slowly rose back up, his wand pointed in her general direction. Tears streamed down his olive face. With every movement he winced.

"You have to see that what I say is true. Arthur will fall. No point in fighting anymore." grumbled Salazar. "Just do as you're told and you won't get hurt."

Salazar looked in her eyes and Helga could tell the words weren't what he really wanted to say. Tears kept streaming down his face. The distressed eyes did not match the ferocious mouth. She realized what he wanted wasn't the torch at all, but her.

Salazar noticing her distraction yelled "Expelliarmus!"

Helga's wand flew out of her hand and onto the floor.

"You aren't getting the torch!" she yelled, "Stop using that as your excuse to lash out at me!"

Draco felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and something warm trickling down it. He was bleeding. Lilah glared at him. He felt dizzy and confused. He had no idea what had just hit him.

__

Helga saw her wand lying in front of the window. She tried to inch towards the wand but Salazar sent another blast just in front of her face, bursting part of the stone wall. Shards slashed her face.

"Leave the wand alone. Come here!" Snapped Salazar beckoning her over with his free shaking hand.

Helga shook her head quickly. 

"What are you doing?" she asked hysterically wiping away the blood.

"Trying to help you." Salazar smirked tearfully.

The door burst open, and Bron ran in.

Nigel sprinted in the observatory. Draco instinctively pointed his wand towards Nigel.

"No!" Helga yelled as Salazar raised his wand towards Bron.

Helga dove for her wand.

Nigel looked over nervously at Lilah and ran towards her.

"Lily!" he screamed his hands reaching for her.

__

"Don't!" she begged grabbing the wand.

Bron reached for his wand as well. Helga began to chant a hex and Salazar spun quickly towards her sending a blast in defense. He did not notice the window was behind her.

Lilah's body lifted in the air just as Nigel's hands brushed against her fingertips. Before Draco could figure out what was happening, Lilah flew out the observatory window.

__ ****

Author's Notes: I think this is a good place to stop the chapter, don't you?

Here is some silly nonsense for us all to enjoy!

How many Slytherins does it take to screw in a light bulb?

_None. Slytherins don't fix light bulbs. They get a Hufflepuff to do it._

How many Hufflepuffs does it take to screw in a light bulb?

_None. They are too scared to go into the dark scary room in the first place._

How many Gryffindors does it take to screw in a light bulb?

__

One. They don't need anyone else's help! Oh, sure, some of the bulbs may get crushed out of frustration, but eventually the job will get done!

How many Ravenclaws does it take to screw in a light bulb?

_Two. One to read the directions and the other to screw it in. It's not that hard._

How does a Gryffindor get through a locked door?

__

They beat and kick it really really hard.

How does a Ravenclaw get through a locked door?

__

They knock on the door. And when all else fails, Alohamora.

How does a Slytherin get through a locked door?

__

They crawl in stealthily through a near by window.

How does a Hufflepuff get through a locked door?

__

They sit outside curled up in a ball waiting for someone to open it. 


	14. Rest In Peace

**Author's Notes: Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Oh BTW. . . did anyone notice that the last things Helga and Salazar said to each other were the same as to what Lilah and Nigel said in the observatory when Nigey passed out? Just thought I would point that out. ****J**

**                Chapter 14: Rest In Peace**

Lilah felt herself falling through the air, eyes closed, and shrieking. She knew it wasn't a dream. She was going to die. Then she felt her body stall in the air, then fall again right into someone's arms. She gripped tightly onto the person as they tried to calm her down. But their voice was drowned out by her hysterical sobs. She buried her face in their chest and felt the long flowing hair in the back, realizing it was Rowena Ravenclaw. Suddenly Lilah's eyes opened and she was slowly descending to the ground, but in Dumbledore's arms. Lilah heard some yells from above and looked up to see Draco and Nigel staring down at her, wands drawn. She shuddered in the realization of what had just transpired. Dumbledore set Lilah down on the dew-covered grass.

                "Can you walk?" he asked.

                "I think so," she breathed.

                Dumbledore took her arm and escorted her back into the castle. 

                "Follow me," he said softly as they headed back to the observatory. 

                As they approached the dark staircase they heard rapid footsteps approaching. A very pale Nigel and Draco them. Lilah noticed Draco was grasping his blood-covered shoulder and looked to be in a large amount of pain.

                "Is she all right?" Nigel asked gasping for breath.

                "Yes, she's fine," said Dumbledore; "I was just on my way to retrieve you two. Now follow me."

                Draco and Nigel walked behind Dumbledore and Lilah, silently.

                "I saw how you two tried to catch her with _Accio_. Too bad it didn't retrieve her. But you did stall her. Good thinking," said Dumbledore with a smile still looking forward.

                The boys said nothing, but Lilah could almost hear Draco smirk.

                They arrived at Dumbledore's office, Lilah was helped into a seat and Draco and Nigel raced for the other one; Draco won. Dumbledore sat at his desk. Lilah saw Fawkes, his phoenix, sleeping on a perch.

                "Now, I want you to tell me what happened," Dumbledore said as his eyes rested on Draco.

                "Why is it always my fault?" Draco said in defense.

                "Because it is your fault!" screeched Lilah.

                Dumbledore faced his palm towards Lilah to silence her.

"Mr. Malfoy," he began again, "Just tell me what happened." 

                "Well, Lilah was having some nightmares," Draco drawled out, "Where she said a voice was trying to make her faithful and do things. Like jump out windows, for instance." 

                "Draco," Lilah hissed warningly.

                Draco turned quickly towards her to say something then winced and gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Lilah was the only one who had these dreams?" asked Dumbledore staring intensely at Draco.

                "Well, . . ." Draco stalled, "No. Every Slytherin has at least the first one. I tried to tell her to just do what it says, because then they go away! But, she didn't listen to me!"

                "Who asks you to be faithful?" asked Dumbledore cautiously.

                Draco said nothing but stared at the floor.

                "Slytherin," said Lilah softly.

                Dumbledore's eyes grew wide.

                "It _was_ Slytherin!" he said as if he suddenly understood.

                Lilah nodded.

                "Why hasn't anyone told me this before?" implored Dumbledore.

                "They go away if you're a faithful Slytherin!" yelled Draco.

                "And if not, he kills you," grumbled Nigel.

                "What was that, Moon?" snapped Draco.

                "Slytherin possesses students in their sleep. And Malfoy was helping him!" Lilah insisted, pointing to Draco.

                Dumbledore looked at him, eyes narrowed.

                "I didn't know it would go that far!" yelped Draco. "I tried to help! Ask Moon!"

                "He did," sighed Nigel, he couldn't deny that Draco was the one who actually did the _Accio_ charm.

                "But, he was helping Slytherin from the beginning!" whined Lilah.

                "Is this true?" Dumbledore asked Draco.

                Draco hesitated then lowered his head and mumbled, "Yes. I'm sorry."

                Dumbledore shook his head and sighed, "I will have to inform Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy. Although you may not have intended it to go that far, it did, _and_ almost cost Miss Snape her life. You will be punished accordingly. I fear that expulsion may be in order."

Draco's eyes grew wide.

"You can't!" he shrieked, jumping out of his chair causing him to grab his shoulder in pain again, "I'll…I'll tell my father!"

"He will find out either from me, if not you," said Dumbledore, "You can not play with dark magic and not expect to pay for it."

"I didn't know! Please, professor! I am _really_ sorry!" pleaded Draco.

At this moment if Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew that Draco was pleading to the point of tears they would have been in Dumbledore's office in ten seconds. But, alas they were dealing with some problems of their own.

"I will have to think this over," Dumbledore sighed.

He thought for a moment then spoke again.

"I don't know what to do with that window. Salazar wished for everyone to be the same as Helga and he at it and they have. Ever since then, feuding lovers lured to the observatory have met tragedy. I've tried everything. I've tried to knock down that tower but it is impossible to destroy. And the ministry is unwilling to give us money to create another tower. The curse on it is too strong. Somehow it always finds a way to survive. We try to lock it up, close it off, but it finds its way open again. I gave up. It had been awhile since the last accident. Almost, fifty years. I guess I assumed too much to think that it was safe. I am sorry for that Miss Snape. Be sure I will make that a restricted part of the castle yet again. Also, I suppose we will have to exorcise the Slytherin house." 

                "But, wouldn't that get rid of the Bloody Baron?" asked Lilah, who really wasn't worried about the Baron, just curious.

                "No, we would do an exorcism for a dybbuk, not a ghost. Be sure Salazar Slytherin is not an ordinary ghost," said Dumbledore.

Lilah suddenly remembered the play Athena had sent her. Why hadn't she read it? Athena was trying to help. Lilah was beginning to feel more and more stupid as the conversation continued.

"Dybbuk's can possess people. It means 'to cling to' in Hebrew." continued Dumbledore, "A spirit has to choose to be a dybbuk when it dies. The Bloody Baron is just a ghost. Isn't that right?"

                Lilah shivered as the Bloody Baron walked through the wall.

                "What is he doing here?" asked Lilah.

                "I want you three to meet Bron Hufflepuff," said Dumbledore.

                The Bloody Baron looked down solemnly at Lilah and Nigel.

                "You're Helga's brother?" gasped Nigel.

                He nodded stiffly.

                "But, you're not a Baron. And you're a Hufflepuff. Why are _you_ the Slytherin house ghost?" inquired Draco.

                "Since my death I have been doomed to walk the grounds of this school," the Bloody Baron lamented in his deep hollow voice. "At first they just called me Bloody Bron or The Bloody Prince. Eventually it became The Bloody Baron. The living are so odd that way. I guess it has a better ring to it." 

                Nigel looked closely and saw in those dark melancholy eyes the remnants of the beloved brother of Helga.

                "What happened to you? If you don't mind me asking," implored Nigel.

                "Slytherin killed me. I attacked him after he killed my sister and thought I knocked him unconscious. I ran down to her body after throwing Slytherin's wand out that window. Slytherin followed me, grabbed his wand off the ground and killed me as she was in my arms."

                "So, that blood is hers?" asked Lilah pointing to the Baron's tunic.

                He nodded.

                "I am the house ghost because I always had the feeling Slytherin would come back. I never could prove he did until now."

                "Bron was the one who informed me about your interest in the torch first, Miss Snape. He would always sit next to you and Mr. Malfoy while you ate, listening to your discussions," ddded Dumbledore.

                "He did!" gasped Lilah. "Did you write that note?"

                The Baron nodded his stern face. He looked over at Nigel and contorted his face into what should have been a smile.

                "I am glad history did not repeat itself," said the Baron. "If I am not needed any further I'd like to withdraw now."

                Dumbledore nodded to him and the Baron went back through the wall. Nigel watched him leave wishing he had stayed longer.

                "Professor Lupin also showed some concern for Lilah because he said she dreamt about basilisks. Also, Professor Binns told me that you had been asking him questions concerning The Green Flame Torch."

                "Why did he tell you?" asked Draco.

                "Because the last time he was questioned about something supposedly mythological from the school's past, it ended up being true."

                "He doesn't think it exists?" asked Lilah.

                "No. He is a man who believes things on facts, not theories. Where did _you_ find out about it?" asked Dumbledore

Lilah looked nervously at Nigel.

                "From our dreams," answered Nigel for her.

                "All _three_ of you had dreams about it?" asked Dumbledore astonished.

                "Well, only me and Nigel," mumbled Lilah, "I told Malfoy about it."

                "Oh," said Dumbledore glancing over at Draco.

He stood up and grabbed some Floo Powder from a pot and threw it on his fire. "Poppy come here please."

                Soon Madam Pomfrey appeared in the fire and stepped out. "Yes Professor?" she asked.

                "I will be sending Mr. Moon and Ms. Snape with you in a moment. All of these children have been plagued with sleepless nights do to nightmares and it seems that Miss Snape here was suffering from a typical case of possession," Dumbledore said.

Madam Pomfrey ogled in shock at Lilah.

"However, Mr. Malfoy has a gash on his shoulder that needs tending, so please take him now," added Dumbledore.

                Draco got up slowly, gripping his wounded shoulder; he looked back morosely at Lilah, then stepped in the fire.

                "Now, tell me about this dream with the torch," beseeched Dumbledore sitting back down.

                Nigel looked at Lilah and understood from her expression that she didn't want to start. So he did. He told everything about the torch and Helga.

                "You both had dreams about it. Interesting," contemplated Dumbledore.

                "Well, I don't know about Lily, but it seemed like Helga's entire life was shown to me. How was it with you?" Nigel asked Lilah.

Lilah shrugged her shoulders.

"Just a bunch of voices telling me to be faithful or find the torch," she mumbled.

"So that is how you knew Miss Snape was in danger? Because of your dreams?" asked Dumbledore.

Nigel nodded, "Yes, when Helga fell in my dream, I woke up. Then I ran to the observatory. I knew it would happen to Lilah because Helga told me." 

                "I concluded as much myself," said Dumbledore.

                Lilah and Nigel gawked at him.

                "How?" gasped Lilah.

                "You see I know this tale of Helga and the torch. I assumed since Lilah was sleep walking and asking about the torch, that something was getting a hold of her. I just didn't know if it was Salazar exactly. You may have gathered that he was driven to madness by jealousy. I don't believe that his true concern was the torch at all. That is why we didn't know. It sounded more like Morgan Le Fae then her son."

"Slytherin didn't really want the torch?" asked Nigel confused.

"Maybe he thought he did," said Dumbledore, "You do know about Myrddin right?"

The two children nodded.

"You see he was pushed by his mother to the breaking point. All he wanted was Helga, his mother made him think he wanted the torch," sighed Dumbledore.

Lilah hesitated and then told Professor Dumbledore who Salazar thought she was. Dumbledore seemed quite disturbed by this.

"His mother," he repeated to himself.

Nigel stared confused at Lilah.

"He would talk to me a if I was myself and then all of a sudden call me his mother. It was as if this whole thing was a game. That he never wanted the torch, like you said. He just wanted his mother, I guess me, to be tortured," said Lilah.

"Miss Snape, do remember you were dealing with a mentally disturbed young man. But, I do not doubt that you may resemble Morgan La Fae, being that you have tanned skin and have dark hair, but . . ." Dumbledore trailed off in his thoughts."These Slytherin's and their mothers," he sighed to himself.

"Professor?" asked Lilah trying to gain his attention again, "Am I his mother or not?"

"Oh," said Dumbledore looking up, "Well, Miss Snape, you very well may be a reincarnation of her. _Maybe_." 

Lilah thought for a moment, not happy with this prospect. 

"Anyway, as I was saying before, we were all concerned for you Miss Snape," continued Dumbledore, "I asked your uncle to go by the observatory window tonight being that it was the same night Helga died on a broomstick to see if history would repeat itself. However, I couldn't find him, so I did it myself."

                Dumbledore sat deep in thought for a moment and said nothing. 

                "Professor," Lilah said, " My dreams were actually a lot different from Nigel's."

                "How so?"

                Then Lilah, slowly, told Dumbledore about Godric Gryffindor's intervention in her dreams.

                "Puzzling," said Dumbledore, "I doubt Gryffindor is a dybbuk haunting the Slytherin's as well."

He looked at Lilah for a moment.

" Maybe," he said, "Gryffindor wanted to help you because he couldn't save Helga or his son before."

                "But, Ravenclaw caught me in my dream," baffled Lilah; "I'm confused."

                "Ravenclaw didn't do anything of the sort," sighed Dumbledore as he got up and began to look through the shelves in his office. "Helga fell to her death. After that Slytherin made it look like a double suicide with Bron and Helga. Rowena who loved him like a son couldn't bear to think he did it and so believed him, despite her heightened divinating skills. Godric returned after hiding the children to find Salazar there with Rowena. They fought and Godric forced Salazar out of the castle. Salazar vowed never to trust muggles when he was younger because of his father. He later had changed his mind, having fallen in love with one, but because of Myrddin and Morgan he was led to distrust muggles again. He left the castle crazed from killing his beloved Helga. Plus, being chucked out of his home by a man he thought of as his father, and the knowledge that the sangrael, his own creation, brought this upon him. He went to face King Arthur in Camlann in the Salisbury Plains, and the rest is history."

                "What do you mean the sangrael brought it upon him?" asked Lilah.

                "Well Helga wished for them to end up together at the window. And sadly enough they did, just not in the way they would have liked," sighed Dumbledore.

                "So, if the sangrael _was working then," began Nigel, "Then Salazar really did curse his family and himself."_

                Dumbledore nodded.

                "Yes, the whole line is cursed. Only until someone makes a wish to break the curse in a way that can't be twisted by the sangrael, will the family be saved. As we have seen Voldemort carried that burden with him all his life," mumbled Dumbledore.

                Nigel and Lilah shivered at the name.

                "He didn't have any children did he?" Lilah hoped.

                "No," Dumbledore answered, "He had none of his own."

Dumbledore stood still for a moment puzzled. He looked at Lilah then Nigel and went about searching again.

After awhile Dumbledore huffed, "Oh where is it?"

"What professor?" asked Nigel.

"My talisman, it is bright blue, with a shooting star going through it. Mr. Moon could you look over there, for it," Dumbledore said pointing over to his shelves on the far left.

Nigel got up and began searching through many goblets, talismans, and other magical devices.

"What happened to the torch and the sangrael?" asked Lilah.

"Well, only the heir of Ravenclaw could tell you where the sangrael is. They are destined to protect it and keep it hidden from the heir of Slytherin. The torch was hidden by Rowena Ravenclaw," Dumbledore continued, picking up a large golden shield and a silver sword with rubies on it.

Nigel walked up to Dumbledore, "Can't find it."

"It's okay. Here, hold these," said Dumbledore handing Nigel the shield and sword.

"What else Professor? I know Rowena hid it," said Lilah urgently.

"Well, Morgan soon found out-"

Dumbledore was cut off by a sudden cry from Nigel. Lilah looked over and saw the shield glowing in Nigel's hand and giving off a low humming noise. Dumbledore turned too and had a great smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Mr. Moon. It just likes you," said Dumbledore as he took the shield and sword back and placed them on the desk. Then he went back looking through his belongings. Lilah leaned forward and examined the shield and sword, and noticed the sword had an inscription on it that read: _Godric Gryffindor. Lilah reached her hand out to touch it. When Fawkes screeched and Lilah's attention was diverted to the phoenix that had something hanging from its mouth._

"You found it!" called out Dumbledore who went over to Fawkes and took the talisman.

"Here you are, Ms. Snape. A talisman against further possessions," Dumbledore said as he handed it to her.

Lilah took the small blue stone that was hanging around a thin gold chain. She looked at it carefully and saw a shooting star fly through it. She put it around her neck.

"Thank you," she said to a beaming Dumbledore.

"Well, I guess that's that. You'll be able to sleep tonight. And if not Madam Pomfrey I'm sure can fix you a sleeping potion. When I do find your uncle, we will take care of the Slytherin House. Until then I suggest you sleep in the hospital. Both of you," he said as he escorted them to the fire.

"Oh, but wait! What happened to the torch?" Lilah asked.

"Oh yes, well Morgan soon found out what a mistake having Salazar kill Helga was, because she didn't know that only Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff's family could retrieve the necklace off her neck. But, Godric had fled already with all the children. Believe me, she tried to take it off Helga's neck but was blasted away," he said with a proud smile.

"Where is the torch now?" asked Nigel.

"It was buried with Gryffindor. And yet again is destined to be hidden by the Heir of Ravenclaw," said Dumbledore.

"Now we just need someone to dig up a thousand year old dead guy." Moaned Lilah.

Dumbledore nodded, smiling.

"To bad we don't have a sort of Heirdar," sighed Nigel. "We just need to wait for the last person in their families to show themselves."

"Well, mind you that Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had their genes cross with Helga had Myrddin's child. And, the Ravenclaws crossed with the Slytherins, when Morgause bore Salazar's child. So the lineage is not the best way to tell. They are more or less chosen. Oddly enough however the Heir to Slytherin was indeed the last descendent to Salazar when he was chosen. But, they may not all be that cut and dry. Mind you Rowena and Godric had more then one child," said Dumbledore soberly.

Suddenly the flames were heightened and turned green. McGonagall stepped out of the flames.

"Sir you are needed immediately. They caught Black," she said sternly not noticing Lilah and Nigel.

Lilah looked nervously at Nigel who gulped.

"Yes, of course. Now you two go to the hospital, please," he said to Lilah and Nigel who took some Floo Powder and did what he asked. 

Nigel and Lilah stepped into the fire and found themselves in Madam Pomfrey's office. It was filled with books and books on potions and remedies for every ache and pain. Lilah went into the hospital wing first followed by Nigel and a nervous Pomfrey greeted them. Lilah saw Harry lying motionless on a bed next to Hermione. Ron was unconscious across from them. She could almost make out some voices from outside the hospital; one was most certainly her uncle. Lilah was about to call to him when Madam Pomfrey hurried Nigel and Lilah over to the far side, where Draco was lying fast asleep.

"I gave him a special sleeping potion. It has an antidote for nightmares. There are two more draughts there," she said pointing to a nightstand that held two small cups of purplish potion.

Lilah looked back in Harry's direction, Hermione quickly looked up at her and hesitantly waved, then lay still again. Lilah lay down on a bed, between Draco and Nigel. Nigel smiled weakly at her as he reached for his cup.

"Eventful night, huh? Wonder why Harry and Hermione are in here?" he whispered.

"Maybe, it has to do with Sirius Black?" Lilah whispered back.

"You two must get some sleep," Madam Pomfrey scolded while holding a large block of chocolate.

Nigel brought the cup to his lips and drank; instantaneously he fell asleep. Madam Pomfrey began to pull a curtain around the three of them. Lilah reached for her potion and put it in her mouth but didn't swallow. Then pretended to fall asleep. This fooled Pomfrey, who soon left to aid Harry. Lilah spat the potion back in her cup. She heard a groggy voice, most definitely Harry's, begin to speak. Lilah slowly got out of her bed and snuck over to the edge of the curtain. As she did she felt her head rush and had to sit back down. Apparently just holding the potion in her mouth had some affect on her. She collected herself and headed for the curtain again. She gently pulled it back, and saw her uncle and Cornelius Fudge enter. Harry, Hermione, Fudge, and Snape began to talk rapidly to each other. Lilah could only catch a few words, but swore Harry said _Black was innocent_! She shook her head, apparently the potion also made you hear things. Then Dumbledore came in, asked everyone to leave, and sat down at the foot of Harry's bed. He spoke softly. Lilah was straining to hear their voices and to keep her eyes in focus. _Damn potion!_ she thought as she yawned. 

After a while Dumbledore left and locked the door. Lilah saw Hermione beckon Harry over to her and take out a necklace from inside her shirt. She then put the necklace around Harry and they disappeared. Lilah blinked, the potion was having a stronger effect on her then she would have wished. She looked at where Harry and Hermione were supposed to be, but they weren't there. She felt like going over to tell Pomfrey but didn't want to have to explain why she wasn't asleep. She started to head for her bed, thoroughly confused, when she heard the door open again. She went back to the curtain and saw Harry and Hermione run back in. Lilah shook her head again. She quickly went to her bed and sat down. She grabbed her potion. _It must be hallucinations from lack of sleep_, she thought. She chugged down the potion and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

*              *              *

The next morning Lilah awoke feeling extremely groggy. As her eyes focused on the curtains surrounding her she remembered the events of the previous night. She sat up quickly and looked around the hospital wing. Nigel was still asleep, but Draco's bed was empty. Lilah slowly made her way out of her bed and walked through the curtains surrounding her and Nigel. Hermione was up talking quietly with Harry on his bed. Ron was up as well, lying still, listening. Lilah felt an instant curiosity as to why they were there. Hermione looked over to Lilah and beckoned her over.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

Lilah was hesitant to answer as she walked up to Harry and Hermione. But, she knew it would be a game of give and take, if she wanted to know why on earth Hermione and Harry disappeared last night. She resolved that she would have to gain their trust by telling them what happened to her. So, she told them as clearly as she could make it. The whole situation still seemed so twisted in her still sleepy mind. All three were a very receptive audience and seemed to deal with the odd occurrences with great understanding, as if this sort of thing happened to them all the time. Lilah had no doubt her mind that it did.

"You actually flew out the window?" gasped Ron.

Lilah nodded, remembering the sickening sensation of weightlessness.

"Oh, man," chuckled Ron, "Malfoy is in for it now. No way in hell he is getting out of this one!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," grumbled Hermione, "You know his father."

Lilah looked over at Harry. He seemed to be brooding what she said in his head, or maybe not. She wanted to know what he was feeling. She stared deep into his soul and began to feel a great sense of loss. Something was taken from him, something he wanted back more then anything. 

"Lilah? You there?" asked Hermione snapping Lilah out of her trance, "What were you doing?"

Lilah felt her cheeks blush realizing that she was just caught staring at Harry. Oddly for her though was this time it wasn't because she was admiring his looks. She knew she had to save face. So, she told them about her empathy. Harry seemed a little unnerved at the fact that she was channeling him.

"I don't mean to be rude," he sighed. "But could you promise not to do that unless I say you can first." 

Lilah pursed her lips and nodded.

There was a moment of silence, but it was broken by a sluggish voice calling for Lilah.

"Nigel!" She called to the curtains. "I'm out here!"

Nigel came walking out from behind the curtains, eyes squinting and hair hanging in his eyes. Lilah was amazed how the same strands of his hair could hang constantly in the same way, even after a long night of sleep. He smiled awkwardly at everyone.

"So," he chuckled, "You lot have problems with windows too, last night?"

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry. Lilah had this feeling they wouldn't tell them anything, but she had to know.

"No," mumbled Lilah, "They were to busy disappearing into thin air."

Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Lilah you saw that?" she shrieked.

"You can't tell a soul!" shouted Harry, "Especially your uncle!"

"Alright, but could you please explain to me how you did that?" asked Lilah.

Ron and Nigel were looking on intently wanting to know what was going on as well. Hermione and Harry exchanged nervous looks, but eventually told about the curious happenings of their night. Complete with flying and windows.

*              *              *

Nigel went to the great hall for lunch later that day. Lilah had found some reason to leave with Harry and was out by the lake chatting with him and his friends.

Therefore, Nigel walked in alone and headed to his table. Many curious faces greeted him.

"So like what the hell happened last night?" asked Sally-Anne.

Nigel sat down and groaned, "Long story."

"Well, spill dude!" commanded Sally-Anne poking his arm with her fork.

"Yes," added Justin with a mischievous grin, "And don't forget to include the part where you and Hannah, for some reason were sleeping in the same bed."

Hannah looked up quickly with a red face.

"You aren't still on this?" she gasped, "I told you I don't know what happened. I was probably sleepwalking."

"Er, Han," added Susan, "You hadn't gone up to bed yet. You were playing games with us and then magically disappeared."

Sally-Anne was giggling loudly and grinning at both Nigel and Hannah.

"Leave her alone," groaned Nigel. "She was, er, not herself last night."

Nigel didn't remember he was sitting next to a perverted California girl, and that she would most likely take the last thing he said, wrong. Sally-Anne burst out laughing, much to his dismay, and wouldn't stop until Nigel finally told his friends what had happened to him and Hannah. Hannah sat in shock at having been possessed by Helga Hufflepuff and later thanked Nigel, sheepishly, for saving her from any rumors.

***

Professor Lupin walked hurriedly down the hall. He had all his belongings packed and had said goodbye to Harry. He made his way out wishing Lilah had been with Harry, so that they could have at least said goodbye. But, he didn't want to bother her. He left a letter for her and her mother with Dumbledore. Somethings just can't be said face to face. He tried his best to explain his leaving to Lilah in the letter. The rest of the letter was to inform Lilah about a certain pop star that was dying to see her, her mother, and Harry. He didn't mention much else for her mother, but a short, "Hullo" and "Wishing you are well." The letter, he felt, was a bit silly. But, seeing Lilah once more wasn't going to accomplish much. In no way could it bring back the Imogen he had grown up with. He knew if what Severus said was true, Imogen was a completely different person. Scarred and weak, like him. Professor Lupin shook his head. No sense in feeling sorry for himself and the past. He was off to tell Xenia that her little Immie was alive and that her Padfoot was innocent. The future was beginning to show light once again.

*              *              *

Lilah threw the letter down on the table as she waited in the Great Hall with the rest of the Slytherin's. Their house was being exorcised at that moment. Lilah knew prior to the letter that Lupin was leaving. She had found out from Hermione.

"Oh sure, tell Harry," she mumbled to herself.

Draco looked over to her from across the table and she avoided his eyes. She looked up at the enchanted ceiling. Watching the sky turn from blue to a rosy pink.

In the letter, Lupin asked her not to mention the truth about Xenia to Harry, until it was safe. Lilah scoffed at this and looked down. She didn't see the need for such secrecy. What was the harm really in telling Harry he has a famous Godmother? She picked up the letter again, feeling a tinge of jealousy for the first time towards Harry Potter. What made Harry so special, that he could be connected to her idol? Harry barely even knew who Xenia was.

_Well, what Lupin doesn't know won't hurt 'em_. She thought.

Professor Dumbledore and Lilah's uncle entered the Great hall, informing everyone they could return to their dorms. As Lilah walked into the common room, still avoiding Draco's eyes, it felt eerily cold and empty. She had never realized how melancholy it had felt before. But, now as she walked up the stairs to her bed to go to sleep, the Slytherin house lacked any feeling with it. It was just the dark cold dungeon.

She changed into her nightgown and lay down to sleep. As her head lay down on the soft pillow she felt the talisman around her neck slide to the side and touch her skin. It was cold like ice. And, she hesitantly took it off. She wasn't really sure why she needed it anymore. And, maybe just maybe, she could get a few words out of Godric before she had to go home. That is if he was still haunting her.

Lilah ran down the corridor leading towards the Gryffindor Common room. The portrait swung open and she entered. And standing there was Godric. Lilah caught her breath. He looked different to her. So young and small in comparison to the man she had seen the night before. His sparkling eyes met hers.

"You told him?" asked Godric, "Harry I mean."

"Yes," said Lilah, "I told him about the torch. But the Heir of Ravenclaw is hiding it."

Godric nodded his head slowly.

"I see. But, at least it has been found."

"Why did you want me to find it? I'm not an heir."

Godric didn't answer and slowly walked around the common room.

"Because you're empathetic," he sighed.

"What?"

"I am not a ghost or a dybbuk, but a spirit. Just emotions of someone that once was. No one else but an empathetic person would even know I am around." he said his voice sending vibrations through Lilah's body.

"The talisman Dumbledore gave you," he continued, "It prohibits you from feeling my presence."

"I see. That's the only reason?" asked Lilah.

"No. It's Slytherin's goal to obtain as many disciples as possible even in death. I didn't want you to have the same fate as your mother," sighed Godric.

"Use the talisman if you wish," Godric continued walking up to her, "Since the torch is in the hands of the Heir of Ravenclaw, I do not need to be in contact with you."

"So you will leave me alone now?" Lilah asked.

Godric nodded."I am sorry for bringing this burden upon you, Lily." 

"But, you did help me," said Lilah trying to cheer him up, "You told me about Nigel."

"I did?"

"You said the 'Moon will help you'," 

"Oh," sighed Godric. "I was referring to the moon on the table in your dream."

Lilah looked up at the raven-haired specter standing in front of her.

"You didn't mean Nigel?" gasped Lilah.

"I didn't even know who Nigel was," chuckled Godric, "You read too much into things."

"But, I mean . . ." Lilah stumbled over her words." You mean, I followed around Nigel for no reason?" 

Godric nodded his head and began to laugh.

"You didn't seem to mind," he giggled, sounding more and more like a boy.

Lilah felt impatient and upset that he hadn't even helped her.

"Fine!" she snapped and turned to leave.

"Oh, Lily, don't be angry," called Godric after her. 

"You have a temper like your mother," he added.

"Well then, I finally have something in common with her," huffed Lilah and stepped through the portrait hole.

"Lily," said Godric's voice as she walked down the dark hall, "Don't get lost."

His voice no longer merry and laughing, but sorrowful and stern.

"You are a Slytherin, you can't fight it," he added, "Don't get lost like your mother did."

Lilah stopped walking and tried to say something. But her leg jerked and she woke up. She sat up in her bed and looked out the window as the sun shown in. Her hand quickly snatched the talisman and she put it around her neck. 

*              *              *

A week or so later, Nigel was seated in Herbology. Sally-Anne was still teasing Hannah and him about sleeping in the same bed. Harry and Ron were seated with them.

"Sally please, stop," begged Hannah.

Ron found himself unable to stop laughing, which only perpetuated Sally-Anne to keep it up.

"Well, if it was Helga or whatever, it was still pretty funny," giggled Sally-Anne.

"Yes, as you can see Nigel and I are in stitches," retorted Hannah.

"So, Nigel why do you think Helga picked you?" interjected Harry trying to change the subject.

Hannah smiled gratefully at him, which he returned.

"Oh, I don't know," sighed Nigel with his head hanging down, as he dug up the roots of his Asphodel.

"Maybe you're the Heir to Hufflepuff!" exclaimed Ron.

Nigel looked up.

"What?"

"You mean like you have your own Chamber of Secrets? Or Chamber of Badgers or something?" asked Sally-Anne.

"No I don't," said Nigel rolling his eyes.

"Hey, are you holding out on me?" she pouted.

"No. I . . .I'm not an Heir or anything!" stammered Nigel, "I mean if I was wouldn't have Helga or Dumbledore told me."

"I guess," sighed Ron.

"An wouldn't the Heir probably be someone like Helga. And, I know I'm not a genius," said Nigel.

"Or a girl!" chirped Sally-Anne.

"Thank you Sally, we had no idea he wasn't a girl," mumbled Ron.

"You're welcome," she said with a wink to him.

"In light of everything I think I would have been told," mumbled Nigel.

"I guess you're right," said Harry, "But I never really ever thought about other heirs. I mean, I wonder who they are."

"Yeah," sighed Nigel, "The Heir to Hufflepuff I bet is really beautiful and has long blonde hair."

Harry giggled.

"What?" asked Nigel.

"Nothing," mumbled Harry, "But mustn't forget a genius."

"Oh, yes, that too," smirked Nigel.

Hannah smiled over at Nigel. And he couldn't help but think that the Heir of Hufflepuff, probably would look a lot like her. Blue eyes, blonde hair, and . . .

"Oh my god!" Nigel gasped.

"What?"

"Corona!" he exclaimed.

                "What about her?" asked Ron.

                "I just remembered what she looked like. She was beautiful and blonde."

                "That goes without saying," said Ron with a smirk.

                "But also a genius and had a soft spot for Slytherins," said Nigel quickly. "She could be the Heir!"

Harry and Ron both exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

"What?" 

"There is no way!" chuckled Ron, "First she was in Gryffindor and second ….there is no way."

"They are chosen. She could be related," replied Nigel, "I mean Helga's only child was half Gryffindor."

"No, not Cory," chuckled Harry, "Look mate, she is a nutter. Not this saintly Helga you described. She is the girl who decided she wanted be  Bill Weasley's girlfriend because his hair was shiny. She is the girl who took Ron to Switzerland because she ran out of Swiss cheese. She is not an heir and most definitely not a Hufflepuff."

Nigel sighed. Harry had some excellent points, but something in Nigel's mind told him, he wasn't completely off.

*              *              *

Final exams fell upon Lilah and much to her surprise she passed them all, not with amazing scores however. But, she passed. She even passed potions. Although she believed it was a sad attempt by her uncle to say he was sorry for not being there when she needed him. Instead always running around following Lupin, trying to expose him in some way.

But, truth be told, Lilah didn't care how she passed, the fact was she passed. 

She sat happily outside by the lake with Harry and his friends. The sun was beating down and the Hogwarts students were out running and playing and enjoying the end of the school year.

Lilah heard some laughter from behind her. She turned to see Pansy and Draco followed by their cronies, making their way towards the lake. Draco, much to Lilah's dismay was not to be expelled. His father had worked his economical magic in order to have it so. But, Dumbledore promised that Draco would be serving detention until he was around seventy. Lilah smiled at this thought as Draco met her eyes. 

"Hope you're having fun!" he shouted.

Lilah didn't know how to respond for a second. It had been a few weeks since he had said anything to her. 

"Yes, as matter of fact, I am!" she yelled back.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to see who she was yelling at. Ron rolled his eyes as he saw Draco walking up closer to her. The rest of the Slytherins stayed back.

"Well, well, well, went back to them, eh? You can't make up your mind, can you?" he smirked.

"Sod off!" shouted Harry, looking away.

"You know Lily, I would try to be more stable in who I consider friends," drawled Draco, "You'll confuse people. One minute friends, the next enemies. It is quite dizzying."

"Is there something you want?" she snapped.

"Just you." 

Lilah's eyes opened wide.

"To talk to," he added, "Just for a moment."

"Why?" she asked crossing her arms. 

"You owe me at least a second of your time."

"Owe you?" she chortled.

Lilah looked around feeling Harry, Ron, and Hermione's stress levels rising. She rose up from the grass.

"Fine. But make it quick, Malfoy," she growled.

Draco escorted Lily away from hearing range of Harry and company.

"I see you enjoy using Malfoy, like Potter does," he snapped.

"I would prefer to call you many other things. But I am too much of a lady," she snapped back.

"You wish." 

Lilah's hand raised up to strike him but he intercepted the blow.

"Well," he grunted pushing her hand away, "All I wanted to say, _Snape, is that, that night, when I said I loved you, I didn't mean it. Don't let this all get to your head and feel all flattered."_

Lilah's fist clenched and her jaw became tight.

"You were lying again?" 

Draco nodded.

"I just needed more compassion from you," he drawled, "You weren't cooperating."

"I see," she sighed, and held her composure, "Well, I never really thought you meant it. And I, sure as hell, wasn't flattered. Is there anything else you would like to say? Or can I go now?"

Draco leaned forward and hissed, "This isn't over between us." 

"There is nothing between us, you twit!" she shouted, "Get over it!"

"I didn't mean it like that! But, if you're to be their friend, then I will treat you the same way I treat them."

"Oh what a shocker!" she exclaimed, "Like you haven't been that way already?"

Lilah looked down at him and laughed. He was obviously in love with her and couldn't stand it. Oh, the torture this would bring on him. She couldn't help but revel in the pleasure this gave her. Lilah flipped her now chin length hair seductively back.

"You sad, sad, little boy," she said shaking her head, "Well have a crappy life, and I hope you find out the truth one day that you indeed are a girl. Ta!"

And with that Lilah skipped off back towards her Gryffindor friends. She pushed aside a nagging thought in the back of her mind as she sat next to Harry. Maybe keeping the Slytherin's, especially Draco Malfoy, on her bad side might not be such a good idea. But, she quickly thought the better of it.

*              *              *

Nigel walked into the Great Hall amid his Hufflepuff companions, for the last feast of the school year. The hall was decorated with red and gold in honor of Gryffindor winning the house cup for the third year in a row. He sat next to Sally-Anne who was chattering away about some nonsense. The other houses were walking in as well, and he spotted Lilah walking behind a very grave Draco. She looked over at him and smiled. Nigel smiled widely back at her receiving an annoyed glare from Sally-Anne.

"Nigey, you're not listening to me!" she snapped.

"Sorry," He mumbled, "What were you saying?"

"Do you think Susan will marry Justin or not?" She sighed.

Nigel blinked quickly at her and tried to understand why he put up with her silliness so much.

Sally-Anne suddenly gripped onto Nigel's arm screeching, "Oh my God!" 

"What?" he asked startled.

"Look, there's Ron!" she squealed.

Nigel couldn't help but laugh, as did the rest of Sally-Anne's friends as she began to gush about the wonderfulness that was Ronald Weasley.

The teachers were already seated and Dumbledore rose out of his chair after all the students were settled.

"Another year gone past," began Dumbledore, "It was eventful to be sure. And I am glad to say we shan't be needing the presence of the Dementors on our school grounds next year."

The room broke out into a happy applause in response.

" Now before awarding the House Cup to Gryffindor, I would like to give out an award to a special student. It is rare when we have moments when we can award a plaque to a student for special services to Hogwarts, but do to recent events I thought it was time to bestow the honor again."

McGonagall got up and handed Dumbledore the plaque.

"Now this student that is being honored is a person who has shown themselves to be loyal far beyond the station of friendship," continued Dumbledore, "When an entire school had turned their back on a fellow classmate, he stood by steadfast." 

Sally-Anne made a funny look at Nigel and mouthed something like "Potter". Nigel began to chuckle in response.

"And helped that same classmate when they were in grave danger. For this I wish to award this plaque to Nigel Moon!"

Sally-Anne's jaw dropped and Nigel felt his body become stiff like cement as the Hufflepuff table irrupted into applause. Lilah hooted loudly and clapped, quickly noticing she was the only one at her house table doing so. And abruptly went quiet, but defiantly kept clapping.

"Mr. Moon could you come up here please?" asked Dumbledore.

Nigel felt his head shaking a no rapidly. Sally-Anne would have none of that and had Justin help her pull him out of his seat. Nigel heard hollers from the far end of the table and saw Cedric Diggory chanting playfully with his sixth year friends, "Moony! Moony!" Nigel prayed that the floor would swallow him whole, but he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. So he sprinted to the front of the hall took the plaque, said a quiet thank you and began to run back. But, Dumbledore reached for his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Keep that plaque in your possession. We have enough trophies and plaques in the case as it is. Nothing wrong with giving Hufflepuff some long deserved award to call their own."

Nigel looked up at Dumbledore's merry eyes.

"Off you go," he said with a smile.

Nigel clutched the plaque to his chest and ran back to his table. He placed the plaque on the table in front of him and immediately Sally-Anne snatched it into her hands and began to admire it. It was in the shape of a shield and made of wood except for a gold plaque in the center with an engraving saying, "Awarded to Nigel D. Winthrope-Moon, For Special Services to Hogwarts, 1993-1994".

Nigel stared down at the plaque in Sally-Anne's arms. Truth be told he hadn't even saved Lilah, Dumbledore did. Why did he deserve a plaque? He puzzled this and looked over at Dumbledore who had sat back down. He met Dumbledore's merry eyes again and the old Professor winked at him and then diverted his attention to the food that had appeared on the golden plates. Nigel deduced he should do the same. He reached for a fork and agreed that Hufflepuff did need some over due prestige. But still, why through him?

*              *              *

The next day, Harry was double-checking that he had everything packed. Through an open window of his dorm in flew Hedwig carrying a small bundle in her talons. The Gryffindor boys looked over at Harry. She dropped it on his bed and quickly flew back out the window.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and went to his bed and opened up the bundle. Inside some wrapping paper was a stack of Xenia MB's and a note.

"Thought you might want to get to know your godmother," Harry read, "Love Lily."

"Godmother!" gasped Ron.

The other boys looked over at Harry with large eyes.

"That's yer godmother?" asked Seamus.

"Er, well, I . . ." Harry stammered.

"Well, actually it's an inside joke with Lilah Snape and us," interjected Ron, "We call random singers who we like . . . our . . . godmothers."

Seamus, Dean, and Neville stared oddly at Ron.

"R-right," added Harry.

"Okay," mused Seamus, who walked away shaking his head, followed by Dean and Neville.

"Do you think Lily's serious?" whispered Ron.

"Anything is possible," Harry sighed looking over the MB's.

Later, when Harry was boarding the Hogwarts Express he was given proof by Lilah from the letter Lupin wrote. Harry sighed as Ron beamed at the news.

"She wants to bloody meet you?" he gasped, "Oh lord, I'd go as fast as I could. I thought it was hard enough having Corona who is almost a sister being so gorgeous. Wow! Your godmother!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and proceeded to find a compartment to sit in. Lilah followed.

"Calm down Ron," Hermione mumbled.

"Jealous?" he giggled.

"Oh yes. I have always wanted to be Harry's godmother," she sighed opening a compartment door.

Seated happily talking were the third year Hufflepuffs. Nigel looked up and smiled.

"Hi guys!" he said.

They all waved. Sally-Anne immediately scowled at Lilah and continued talking with Ernie.

"Oh, hi, sorry just looking for an empty compartment," answered Hermione.

"Good luck," sighed Hannah.

Hermione smiled and continued her way down the hall. The boys followed and Lilah began to follow as well.

"Er, Lil, you wanna join us?" asked Nigel.

Lilah's eyes went quickly from Harry who was already far down the hall, back to Nigel.

"Well, I," but his brown eyed stare tongue tied her, "I guess."

She beat herself up for agreeing. She wanted to be with Harry right now. She sat next to Nigel and put on a smile for him as the train began to pull away from Hogsmeade. She looked around the compartment, at Sally-Anne and Ernie ganging up yet again on Justin and Susan. And Hannah and Nigel watching on with pitying but amused faces. Lilah soon realized what tedious company they really where. Hannah tried to strike up a conversation with Lilah, as the train rushed through the English country side, but soon found out they had very little in common. So, she turned to Nigel.

"So what are you doing this summer?" Hannah asked.

Nigel shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably just hanging out with my family. Dad suggested going to France for a week or so, but I'm not sure," he said and would of continued if he hadn't felt Lilah's head settle down on his shoulder. His body stiffened up and he tried to remember what he was talking about. He kept his gaze towards Hannah; positive if he looked over at Lilah his face would go bright red.

"I went to Paris over Christmas break," said Hannah, "I thought the walk through the Lourve was going to kill me."

Sally-Anne began to laugh.

"W-what?" stammered Nigel.

"Your talking put her to sleep," giggled Sally-Anne pointing next to Nigel.

He slowly looked over and saw Lilah was peacefully sleeping on his shoulder. She had strange smile on her face. He didn't dare stir her, but let her dream serenely, leaning on him, the whole ride home.

_How can you just leave me standing   
alone in a world that's so cold?   
Maybe I'm just too demanding.   
Maybe I'm just like my father: too bold.   
Maybe you're just like my mother.   
She's never satisfied.   
Why do we scream at each other?   
This is what it sounds like when doves cry_

_                                                                                -Prince   
_  
                                                                                

**End of Book One**

**Author's Notes:**** There you are! The end!**

**The sequel _Familiaris_ is out! It is the second of the _Heirloom_ series, which consists in all of four stories. It will be about 4th- 6th year: self-discovery, trials of growing up and, a lot of family history for Lilah, Nigel, and most importantly Harry. MWPP funness ahead! And of course lots of crushy hormonal snoggy fun! **

**Inspirations and sources I borrowed or fed off of in making this story:**

**_JK Rowling….duh_**

**_Mists of Avalon (Marian Zimmer Bradley)_**

**_Lodessa/Xenia (Ariel Ray)_**

**_Draco Sinister (Cassandra Claire)_**

**_Buffy The Vampire Slayer_**

**_Star (Kathrine Gore)_**

**_. . . the story (Star/Galya/Xenia)_**

**_Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon (Naoko Takeuchi)_**

**_Christian Folklore_**

**_Celtic Mythology_**

**_Romeo and Juliet (William Shakespeare)_**

**_Sexymofos chatroom on IRC_**

**_The Thin Blue Line_**

**_Sky Digital TV (MONKEY!!!! I luv you!)_**

**_A rumors section on some site for HP that mentioned a "Green Flame Torch" being involved in future HP books…forgot the site….sorry……if you wrote that rumor and read this…THANKS!_**

****

****


End file.
